


Friendly Neighborhood Silk

by QuilSniv



Series: The Friendly Neighborhood Universe [6]
Category: Silk (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: A lot of recontextualized characters for the universe, Cindy is an absolute trainwreck, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Go read Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man if you want all the context for the status quo, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Oh god everything’s going to go wrong, Protect Cindy's smile, Screenplay/Script Format, Sleep Deprivation, Somebody give her a hug, direct FNSM sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilSniv/pseuds/QuilSniv
Summary: Peter Parker is Spider-Man. A living legend, who has stood with Earth's Mightiest Heroes time and again and never backed down from the likes of Firelord and Thanos. He is the superhero. The one everybody aspires to be.Cindy Moon, on the other hand, is none of those things.She may be a hero, sure, but she's one of those "I can tell you why you have that one U2 album on your iPod" kind of heroes. She's the one you leave behind to clean the streets when the Phoenix Force invades for the millionth time. A sidekick, and that's all she can ever be for now.But she's okay for that. For now, at least, she's happy to help as your Friendly Neighborhood Silk.(Continuation/Sequel to Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man)
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Original Male Character, Lola/Rafferty, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: The Friendly Neighborhood Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1017714
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Girl Meets World, Pt 1: Feet on the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy takes the reins of her life (Maybe?) as new foes (Personal, superhero-related, and internal) begin cropping up left and right around her.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #31  
“Girl Meets World, Pt 1: Feet on the Ground”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Pepe Larraz and Marte Gracia

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: A street in lower Manhattan. Normal hustle and bustle, nothing too fancy. Something of a well-off part of town, what with there being no buildings in danger of collapsing.]

[Panel 2: What looked like a clear evening has suddenly turned into a chaos zone as a building close to the reader’s POV explodes.]

Passerby 1: Omigod!

Passerby 2: Somebody call the police!

[Panel 3: A group of masked robbers burst through the fog, hightailing it with several bags of what appears to be government property.]

Robber 1: Get moving! **_Move!_**

Holy hell, ‘Lysses, you didn’t tell me how much damn power was in those charges!

“Ulysses”: You just said, “Pack something with a lot of punch.”

I just _assumed_ you’d be--

Robber: I did, and I’m not complaining about the results.

Just, you know, surprised. A _good_ surprised.

I’m surprised I have to specify that.

[Panel 4: One of them suddenly vanishes upwards as the robbers continue to run away from the scene of the crime.]

Robber 3: So what’re we going to do with this crap when we drop it--?

Robber 1: The hell if I know, Porter!

All we need to do is get to Mason and…

…

Porter?

[Panel 5: The robbers look up in surprise to see the off-screen sight.]

???: Hey, boys!

How’s it hanging?

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Large panel, from the POV of being behind the robbers. On top of a lamppost is Silk, sitting in a “French Girls” pose as she looks down on the other two. The one she already caught (Harris Porter) is dangling from the lamppost, tied up and gagged with webbing.]

Silk: I mean, sure, I’m dressed in colorful, skin-tight spandex, but let’s take a moment to talk about what **_you’re_** wearing.

All black with ski masks? That 90’s boy band look is so **_yesterday_**.

[Panel 2: Silk fires her left webshooter (The hand that isn’t supporting her torso on the lamppost) downwards towards the crooks.]

Silk: Trust me, I’ve seen old 98 Degrees videos. Those guys are **_not_ **men of taste.

[Panel 3: Silk’s webs grab onto the backs of the robbers’ wrists, as they’re yanked upwards.]

Silk [OP]: There’s a word for what you look like. Can’t put my finger on it, but it’s on the tip of my tongue.

[Panel 4: Silk leaps off the lamppost, which she uses as a pulley to yank the last two robbers up to join Harris.]

Silk: Ooh, I got it! _**Criminal**_!

And that, boys, is why you’re all webbed and why NYPD is coming to arrest you!

[Panel 5: Silk walks away, bubbly as ever, while waving to the three webbed-up crooks.]

Silk: Bye!

[Panel 6: Silk swings away as several NYPD cars arrive on scene.]

Silk: So! How’d I do?

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: We find who Cindy was questioning: Spider-Man. Spidey, with his title over and his own personal angsts gone, has become more of a “Cool Dad.” (This’ll translate more into his role later on.) His lenses have squinted as he claps in recognition of her clean sweep.]

Spider-Man: Not bad, kid. You took out three guys with no collateral in record time.

One day you’ll be as good as me, Cindy.

We **_do_ **need to work on your banter. A bit stiff, but nothing that can’t be ironed out.

[Panel 2: Cindy leans on the roof, removing her mask as Spider-Man removes his phone’s timer from his utility belt.]

Cindy: One day?

Thought I **_was_ **as good as you.

Peter: Fatherly bias, kid.

You were .8 seconds slower than my quickest capture.

[Panel 3: Cindy blows a lock of her hair out of her line of view as she mockingly scoffs.]

Cindy: Pfft.

I’ll beat your time. Somehow.

Even if I have to give up every fun thing in the world to do it.

[Panel 4: Spider-Man’s lenses have changed their position; it’s a simpler version of a face someone makes when they want to break bad news to somebody.]

Peter: Yeah, I… actually wanted to talk to you about it.

Let’s go to Horizon so I can talk in an environment where I don’t feel bad criticizing people.

[Panel 5: Spider-Man fires off a webline towards a nearby building, several dozen metres away, landing a clean hit without even looking where he’s aiming.]

Peter: You coming, Cindy?

[Panel 6: Cindy reluctantly pulls on her mask, firing off a web-line similarly to Peter’s.]

Cindy: ...Yeah. Even though I’m probably not gonna like what you have to say to me.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Peter’s lab at Horizon Lab’s Seaport Campus. Peter is sitting in his desk chair, dressed in regular clothes, while Cindy is standing up, fuming at what Peter has to say to her.]

Cindy: ** _I can’t believe this._**

Peter: Yep. Saw that one coming.

Cindy: You’re grounding me.

[Panel 2: Peter, exasperated, leans back in his chair, fiddling with a pencil that was on his desk.]

Peter: Cin, you’re not being **_fair_ **here.

I’m just saying maybe… step back from the suit once and awhile.

Cindy [OP]: I don’t even dedicate that much time to being Silk!

Peter: You wanna bet money on that?

[Panel 3: Peter picks up his tablet, examining records sent to him by Captain Marvel from Avengers Airfield.]

Peter: Your skills as Silk are **_definitely_ **improving, Cin. I won’t complain on that front.

But… that’s what worries me. Silk is becoming your **_life_**.

And that’s dangerous. At least, from my experience.

[Panel 4: Peter hands the tablet to Cindy, who picks it up and reads it.]

Peter: You’ve logged three times as many training hours as Gravity, and five times as many as Hellion.

Those two are pretty much superheroes for a living, kid.

And I don’t want you becoming **_another_ **Hellion.

Lord knows we have one too many of him personality-wise.

Cindy: So you want me to?--

[Panel 5: Peter sits forward in the chair, interlacing his fingers.]

Peter: I dunno. Just… even out the time between Silk and Cindy Moon.

Watch a movie. Spend some time with some friends. Go on a ** _date_**.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Cindy sits in the chair on the other side of the desk, trying her best to not visibly pout.]

Cindy: So you **_are_ **grounding me.

Peter: ...I never said that.

I’m just saying maybe spend more time with some people your age.

[Panel 2: Peter puts his hand on Cindy’s shoulder, still twiddling the pencil in his free hand.]

Peter: The entire point of putting you in the Young Avengers was to make you more comfortable around other teenagers and young adults.

And I get it, they **_are_ **your friends and you **_trust_ **them.

[Panel 3: Peter removes his hand from Cindy’s shoulder, as he jams the eraser of the pencil into his desk.]

Peter: But they can’t be the only people you talk to.

I’m just saying… maybe a little emphasis on the Friendly Neighborhood part of Friendly Neighborhood Silk and stick a little closer to the ground.

A little more than the **_bare minimum_** is all I’m asking.

[Panel 4: Cindy frowns, her gaze moving towards the side of the lab that isn’t Peter’s.]

Peter [OP]: It isn’t a demand.

Think of it as... a suggestion. A nudge in the _ **right direction**_.

[Panel 5: Cindy’s frown has turned into a comfy smile, as she hesitantly accepts Peter’s advice.]

Cindy: …Yeah. Okay.

I guess I can give it a shot.

Peter: There we go.

And as I recall, you have an advanced theoretical physics quiz to study for?

[Panel 6: Cindy has bolted out the window of the lab as Peter looks on from his desk.]

Peter: Heh.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Scene cut to ESU’s campus, as Silk jumps through the trees on campus to avoid people noticing her.]

Silk [Capt]: I know Peter’s trying to set me on the right path.

He even said it was optional, so at least he’s not trying to **_force_ **it on me.

[Panel 2: Cindy leaps onto the side of her dorm building, clinging on with her feet and one hand as she pulls off her backpack with the other.]

Cindy [Capt]: Like I said, it won’t hurt to give this a try.

Have to admit, I’ve been a little too in-costume recently. He’s not wrong on that front.

[Panel 3: Cindy (Having pulled on a hoodie over her top and swapped out her costume bottoms for leggings) softly opens the window, making sure not to make too much noise as she enters.]

Cindy [Capt]: So he may be doing me a favor.

One sec. Gotta make this stealthy so I don’t wake my roommate up.

[Panel 4: Cindy has slipped all the way through the window, closing it behind her as it’s shown being closed halfway through.]

Cindy [Capt]: Good thing about Lola is that she sleeps like a _**log**_.

Once she’s down, only she can wake herself up.

Far cry from last semester.

[Panel 5: Cindy has tried to climb into her bed, but her eyes nearly explode when she hears moaning from the bed on the other side of the room.]

????: Mmmmm… Oh, Lolaaa…

You should’ve asked me out **_ages_ **ago…

Cindy [Capt]: #@&%! _#@ &%!_ **#@ &%!**

_**#@ &%!** _

[Panel 6: Cindy has (softly) leapt off the bed, trying to get out without getting caught. Note that the floor underneath her has a handful of her cylindrical webshooter cartridges, poorly disposed of. (Remember, this is a teenage girl in college; throwing things away isn’t a strong suit.)]

Cindy [Capt]: Lola didn’t tell me she was bringing a girl home with her!

I gotta--

[Panel 7: Cindy steps on one of her webshooter cartridges, as she tries and fails to hold in a yelp of pain as (in shadows) Lola and her bed-buddy shoot up.]

Cindy: **_ACK_**!

Lola’s “Date”: Holy $@&#!

Lola: Cindy?!

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Lola has turned on a light. If anybody hasn’t read Cindy’s 616 ongoing, here’s a quick rundown of her appearance-wise: dark skin, skinny and short pink hair. Meanwhile, the lady in her bed is a cute redhead, totally embarrassed by the situation.]

Lola: Cindy! **_What the #$@ &?!_**

Cindy: Lola! You were-- I was-- What, is there a problem?

[Panel 2: Lola is pulling on a pair of short shorts as she leaves her flavor of the night under the covers. Cindy, on the other hand, is just as embarrassed as Lola’s date.]

Lola: How did you even get in here?!

Cindy: I… the… the door.

Lola: There’s a sign on the door telling people to stay out! Your name is written on it in _**bold**_!

[Panel 4: Cindy pulls open their door, and reaches out to grab the piece of paper taped to it.]

Lola: Sure, let everybody see Cece **_naked_**.

[Panel 5: Cindy has closed the door, squinting as she reads it.]

Cindy: ...Huh.

[Panel 6: Lola’s date (Apparently named Cece) has started getting out of the bed, with Lola on the ground trying to stop her and (simultaneously) argue with Cindy.]

Cece: Y’know, it’s late. I’m gonna go….

Lola: No! Stay! @#%&!

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Cindy’s face is flushed with embarrassment as Lola continues to chew her out.]

Lola: Cindy, how did you not see that?

Cindy: I was exhausted! Horizon takes a lot out of me!

Lola: You were exhausted.

Cindy: Yeah.

Lola: I was gonna be exhausted, but here we are.

[Panel 2: Cindy has gone on the offensive, yelling back at Lola.]

Cindy: You should’ve put a damn sock on the door!

Lola: What difference would it have made?!

Cindy: Because!....

[Panel 3: Cindy has paused, but is still assuming a hostile pose. Silent.]

[Panel 4: Cindy has shrunk back, placing her fingers on her chin in contemplation. Still silent.]

[Panel 5: Cindy offers up the weakest explanation ever (Complete with a weak expression that gives away she’s just BS’ing) while Lola points angrily at the door.]

Cindy: ...Because I’m better with visual cues?

Lola: _Out_. **_Now_**.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Cindy is sitting in the lounge of her dorm hall, reading a book on one of the couches and contemplating some more.]

Cindy [Capt]: So, that’s my life in a nutshell.

Get told by my mentor to spend a little less time on the streets, wander in on my roommate making out with the flavor-of-the week.

Her words, not mine.

Maybe sprinkle in a little seasoning of “you’re closing yourself off because your boyfriend died six months ago and you’re still in denial.”

Pfft. Sure.

…

I’m okay. **_Honest_**.

[Panel 2: Lola walks into room, prompting Cindy to sit up and place her book to the side.]

Lola: Hey, **_K-Pop_**.

Cindy: Hey.

Listen, I’m really sorry about you and Cece. I should’ve paid more attention and--

[Panel 3: Lola moves over to the couch opposite the wooden table next to the couch, Cindy gesturing over to it.]

Lola: It’s fine. We were pretty much done anyways. It was just cuddling at that point.

Can I sit?

Cindy: It’s not my chair. Be my guest.

[Panel 4: Lola has “rikered” her way into the chair, facing Cindy, who is still laying on the couch.]

Lola: Look, I feel really bad for railing on you. We **_both_ **screwed up tonight.

Cindy: Ha!

Lola: I do feel bad, though. I didn’t call to let you know.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Cindy sits up as Lola whirls her hands in the air.]

Lola: Look, I’d like to make it up to you.

Tomorrow’s Friday, right? You’ve got that exam for Mr Parker’s physics class, and I’ve got an engineering quiz. And then maybe some extra hours at the garage.

[Panel 2: Lola puts her hands on Cindy’s shoulder, leaning over the table to talk to her roommate.]

Lola: I’ll take you out tomorrow. We’ll head to downtown Manhattan and have a good time!

Promise.

[Panel 3: Cindy looks off to the side, hesitant, as Lola sits down on the couch to try and sway her opinion.]

Cindy: Eh… I dunno.

I don’t really have anything nice to wear on--

Lola: Too bad! I have a killer dress and heel pumps that you’d look adorable in.

You need to socialize with people.

Plus-- maybe meet somebody?

[Panel 4: Cindy moves her lip to be slightly pouty (It’s a cute pout, that’s why I keep using it) as Lola talks to her off-panel.]

Lola: C’mon, it’ll be fun!

[Panel 5: Cindy’s pout has moved to a comfy smile, as she gives in to Lola’s.. Begging? I’m out of words to use for convincing.]

Cindy: Y’know what? Sure.

Let’s go out tomorrow night.

Lola: Trust me, Cin, you will **_not_ **regret this!

[Panel 6: Cindy’s position is the same as the last panel. The only difference is that her face is making a face of disappointment, and the colors around her are more vibrant and more focused in several spotlights.]

Cindy [Capt]: I regret this.

Let me repeat myself--

[Page 11]

[Splash page: Cindy is dressed in clubbing clothes (I don’t know what it’s called, I’m not a woman) sitting alone at a table in a nightclub. Taking away the fact that Cindy looks like she put effort into her appearance (Her hair doesn’t look like a wavy mess for once, and she’s wearing lipstick, a far cry from her usual appearance; it looks like Lola forced it on her.) it should be noted that she’s in a gay nightclub.]

Cindy [Capt]: --I _**really** _regret this.

I added that ‘really’ in there for dramatic effect. _**Sue me**_.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Cindy takes a sip from her drink (Sparkling water with lemon) as she fumes from her seat, as lights shine down across the dance floor.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’m starting to wonder if somebody is passing around a rumor that I’m into girls.

Because Lola is totally buying into it.

[Panel 2: Close up of Cindy, as she takes another sip from her drink.]

Cindy [capt]: Then again, Lola likes to think a **_lot_ **of things about me.

Stuff that isn’t true at all.

[Panel 3: Shot of Lola, as she takes a swig from her shot glass.]

Cindy [Capt]: For starters, that I have no friends.

I have Peter, the Young Avengers….

...

I have friends.

Just not friends **_she_ **can know about.

[Panel 4: Lola has set her shot glass down, looking hammered as all hell. It’s pretty clear that she’s not fit to dance/drive/function given how drunk she is.]

Cindy [capt]: Second of all, she thinks I’m a total prude.

 _ **Wrong**_.

I just take relationships at my own pace. She can do the whole “on the first date” thing. I don’t.

It’s called a **_prerogative_**.

[Panel 5: Cindy has put down her drink, pulling out her wallet as she watches Lola from afar.]

Cindy [Capt]: Third.

I don’t drink. Both because I’m underage and because I like being in control.

Going off of Lola’s logic, it makes me a total stick-in-the mud.

[Panel 6: Back to Lola, who is (drunkenly) flirting with another girl. What should be setting alarm bells off is that the other woman is completely sober, and making very lewd facial expressions towards Lola.]

Cindy [Capt]: We’re both big girls.

What worries me is what happens when we aren’t the ones steering our own cars.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Lola and the other woman go out the back alley exit, with Lola being dragged out by the other woman.]

Cindy [Capt]: Turns out being a stick-in-the-mud isn’t always a bad thing these days.

[Panel 2: Close up of Cindy’s face, who is intensely watching; she sees trouble.]

Cindy [Capt]: Nope.

Don’t like where this is going.

[Panel 3: Cindy places a five on the table, rising as she moves for the exit.]

Cindy: Hope whoever owns this place likes big tips for sparkling water.

…

That sounded a lot more badass in my head.

[Panel 4: Cindy moves for the entrance of the bar, as another woman of African-American descent makes a pass that Cindy promptly brushes off.]

Woman: Hey, you’re cute!

You wanna buy me a drink and go back to my--?

Cindy: Not into girls. Bit busy. Bye.

[Panel 5: Outside the nightclub, the color palette has shifted back to New York’s dulcet-but-streetlit tones. Cindy, having moved away from prying eyes, is busy prying off her heel pumps. (With obvious struggling.)]

Cindy: Ow!

Dammit-- these things hurt!

[Panel 6: Having made her way into one of the building’s alleys, Cindy has begun scaling the building using her free hand and feet. (Her other hand has her pumps in them.)]

Cindy [Capt]: And that, kids, is why I wear sneakers.

Nope. Keep it in.

Not really a time to joke right now.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Cut to the other alley; it’s considerably less well-lit than the one Cindy used to make herself scarce and that makes it a great tone-setter. Trash is littered all over the ground, and Lola and her new friend have definitely made themselves at home here.]

Lola: Mmmmm.

“Friend”: Hang on… right there. Mmmmmm. That’s it.

[Panel 2: Lola has somewhat sobered up, and is at least somewhat conscious of her actions now.]

Lola: Mmmm… hey. Eve.

Do you wanna slow things down?

This is a little fast. Even- even for me.

Eve: Mmm, nope.

This is more my pace.

[Panel 3: Eve pulls away, a noise in the background disturbing her and putting her and the still half-drunk Lola in a tense posture.]

Lola: Mmmm… what’re you?...

Eve: Do you hear that?

Lola: Yeah…

[Panel 4: A group of masked men (And women, we’re inclusive like that) enter from the shadows of the alleyway; they’re wearing shirts with black and white patterns spray-painted on them. These are the Negatives, or at least a handful of them, and they carry several sidearms and pocket knives. There’s maybe five of them.]

Negative 1: What do we have here?

A couple of lovely ladies enjoying their evening?

Better see if they’ve got the **_funds_ **to make it a good night.

[Panel 5: Lola moves to protect Eve, positioning herself to take the brunt of any damage so Eve doesn’t have to.]

Lola: She doesn’t have any money. Neither do I.

Move along, and I promise you won’t get hurt.

[Panel 6: One of the female Negatives grips Lola by the wrist, the latter grimacing in pain.]

Negative 2: **_Bull_**. You’ve gotta have something.

Otherwise you wouldn’t be out clubbing and sticking your tongue down this other woman’s throat.

Lola: Hnngh!

[Panel 7: A webline shoots out, grabbing the Negative’s wrist and causing her to let go of Lola.]

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Silk is standing in full-costume, barely using any force in her right hand (relatively, of course) as the Negative tries to struggle against it. Behind Lola, Eve is in a fighting stance, ready to fight for her own protection. Back to Cindy, she’s not putting up with any crap and has dropped any jokes; she's serious now.]

Cindy: Hi. I can lift ten tons.

[Panel 2: Small panel, zoomed in to Cindy’s eyes and mask as she narrows said eyes.]

Silk: _So go ahead_.

**_Try._ **

[Panel 3: An action panel as Silk leaps into the fray, a bunch of the Negatives trying to swarm her.]

Silk: RRRAAGH!

Silk [Capt]: I’ve fought Symbiotes.

I escaped an illusion from Mysterio.

This is nothing.

[Panel 4: Close up action frame of Silk, as she yanks on the webline and pulls one of the Negatives in closer.]

Silk: Nope!

[Panel 5: Silk has pulled the webline as far as her arms will let her, kicking the airborne Negative right in the face/mouth, a loud CRACK and a stream of blood coming out of the impact.]

[Panel 6: Another panel of Silk, this time as she slugs another one of the thugs.]

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Silk is standing above the group of downed thugs on a box, webbing and blood everywhere. Lola and Eve, meanwhile, are huddling close to each other in the background.]

[Panel 2: Silk has jumped down from the box she was on, (motion blur indicating this) as she approaches a hesitant Lola and a grateful Eve.]

Silk: Now that that’s done and over with…

You okay?

Eve: Thank you, Silk. I--

[Panel 3: As Cindy tries to put her hand on Lola’s shoulder, Lola slaps it away; Cindy’s eyes widen in shock as she sees this new, highly aggressive side to her.]

Lola: **_Don’t touch me!_**

Cindy: I-- what?

[Panel 4: Lola has flown into a rage, she yells at Silk.]

Lola: I had everything under control! I could have fought back! Eve would have fought back too!

Did you ever think about **_that_**?

Huh?!

Silk: I--I’m sorry.

[Panel 5: Silk’s eyes narrow, as she points her finger at Lola and moves her other hand to gesture to Eve, who is still bleeding out of her mouth.]

Silk: Wait. Y’know what? I’m **_not_ **sorry.

You didn’t have everything under control.

Those guys had you on the ropes. You’re drunk, and wouldn’t have lasted **_ten seconds_** against guys with muscle, guns and no restraint.

[Panel 6: Lola points back to Silk, still actively raging against her would-be savior.]

Lola: But that doesn’t give you the right to step in when _**you** _think you _**should**_!

Because you knew nothing about what you were stepping into!

[Panel 7: Silk aims her webshooter downwards, pointing the barrel down at the nearest Negative.]

Silk: I… That’s not how it… *sigh*.

Whatever you say.

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Silk fires her web-shooter at one of the Negatives, coating him with webbing from neck to toe.]

Negative 1: What’re you?--

Silk: Yeah, just because she doesn’t agree with me stepping in doesn’t mean I’m letting you go.

I’m not stupid.

Lola: So now what?

Silk: I already called the cops.

They should be on their way. If you’d like, I can take--

Lola: No. You’ve been following me enough.

Silk: What?

[Panel 2: Lola face, as it hangs in shame; her eyes and upper lip are obscured by shadows.]

Lola: All of those sightings on ESU? Conveniently around my dorm hall?

And now, you just happen to show up and save me?

You’re following me. Stalking me.

I just… I just want you to leave me alone.

[Panel 3: Silk fires off a web-line, all the while looking back sadly at an off-panel Lola.]

Silk: Are… are you sure?

[Panel 4: Silk is still where she was in the last panel, but it’s zoomed out to show Lola leaning against the alley wall, almost ready to burst into tears again. Eve is next to her, having gotten serious for the moment and trying to comfort Lola.]

Eve: If you don’t want me to be here?...

Lola: I’m sure. I just... want to be **_alone_ **for a bit.

[Panel 5: Larger panel, with an aerial shot of Silk swinging away as Lola walks away from the alley, where Eve is still standing amongst a spread of bloodied and webbed-up Negatives.]

Silk: … Okay.

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Large panel. The roof of Horizon Labs’ Seaport campus, as Silk is sitting on the large glass entrance to the building’s atrium.]

Silk [Capt]: Whenever I need to clear my head, I come to Horizon.

It helps relax me.

The air smells fresh and it’s a helluva view. At least for the first half hour or so.

Then you realize you’re staring into the void of space and inhaling the smell of ** _dead fish_** and **_garbage_**.

That ain’t exactly relaxing.

[Panel 2: Side shot. Cindy is watching the traffic of the East River as a figure comes up behind her. She pretty much knows who it is, given her faint smile.]

??? [OP]: I figured I’d heard you crawl on up here.

Cindy [Capt]: It’s also a great place to get advice. In particular from the best teacher ever.

Cindy: Hey, Peter.

[Panel 3: Large panel. Cindy pulls off her mask to see Peter (Dressed in civilian clothes, and his entrance through the nearby stairwell evident by the open door.) standing behind her; the wind has caught his hair too, blowing it sideways as he talks to his sidekick. Cindy, meanwhile, has an apprehensive frown on her face at what Peter has to say to her.]

Peter: Couldn’t stay away from the costume, could you?

Cindy: Somebody looked like they were going to get hurt.

And like you said: it’s our job to help those with less power than us.

[Panel 4: Peter makes a similar face to Cindy; he clearly regrets jumping to conclusions about why Cindy was in the costume.]

Peter: You’re right... I’m sorry.

You wanna talk about it?

[Panel 5: Close up of Cindy’s, as she looks up at Peter.]

Cindy: I don’t want to keep you from going home.

Peter: MJ’ll understand. Annie is already in bed and Mayday is getting a check-up from Hummingbird in Houston.

I can spare a couple minutes for my favorite sidekick.

Cindy: Um… I guess? Wouldn’t hurt to get it off my chest.

[Panel 6: Peter joins Cindy in her sitting session, taking in the view as he straightens his hoodie.]

Peter: Alright. I’m all ears, kid.

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Cindy and Peter, sitting, as Cindy exposits the last few hours worth of events. It’s a large panel, to fill in all of the dialogue.]

Cindy: So I took your advice. Hung up the costume for a bit, and my roommate took me out for a night on the town. She takes us to a nightclub. Not really my cup of tea.

On my third sparkling water and her fifth shot of vodka, she gets a bit tipsy. Another woman comes up to her. They flirt. One’s drunk, the other isn’t.

Peter: I think I know where this is going.

Cindy: You’d… actually be wrong. Turns out when they were making out in a back alley, they were surrounded. A bunch of guys wearing weird matching t-shirts. Y’know how I joked that matching uniforms are a boy band thing? These guys were the real deal. So, I stepped in.

Next thing I know, I’m getting an earful from my roommate about how she had the whole thing under control. And how she thinks I’m stalking her as Silk.

Peter: Oof.

[Panel 2: Cindy raises her hands, distressed, as Peter watches her and continues advising her.]

Cindy: Exactly!

She thinks I didn’t belong there. When I clearly saved them from getting robbed. Maybe worse!

[Panel 3: Peter puts his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, as he turns to talk to her.]

Peter: And what do you think you should have done?

[Panel 4: Cindy sits in silence, contemplating how honest she should be in her answer.]

Cindy: …

[Panel 5: Cindy sighs, lowering her head in shame as she divulges the full truth.]

Cindy: I don’t know.

I just saw that things were going out of control and acted on instinct.

Somebody had to do something. So I **_did_**.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Peter puts his closest hand to Cindy (His right hand, for reference) on her shoulder, not to grip it, but a more paternal, comforting touch.]

Peter: Then you did the right thing.

“With Great Power comes Great Responsibility.” We defend those that can’t defend themselves.

And today you did just that.

[Panel 2: Cindy smiles faintly. Peter’s words have definitely cheered her up, if only a little.]

Cindy: Thanks.

And I promise I’ll spend less time in the suit for a while.

[Panel 3: Peter raises a sarcastic eyebrow to Cindy’s eyebrow; he clearly knows she means the promise, but will inevitably break it.]

Peter: Uh-huh. Right.

Well-

[Panel 4: Bird’s-Eye view. Peter’s Spider-Man costume appears over his clothes, prompting Cindy to lean backwards in shock.]

Peter: -I have a beautiful wife and two daughters to get home to.

I’ll see you here tomorrow?

Cindy: Yeah, I-- **_Whoa_**!

Where’d the new suit come from?

[Panel 5: Peter, fully masked and in-costume, has run across the rooftop, firing off a webline behind him. Cindy is putting on a totally fake smile, though Peter is too preoccupied to really analyze her face. (Supposedly.)]

Peter: Gift from the Fantastic Four. Or should I say Five now.

Yeah, new member and all that.

Guess I should hand in my resignation from the Avengers to Carol soon…

Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow, Cin!

Cindy: You’ve got it, boss!

[Panel 6: Cindy’s face is obscured by shadows. What isn’t covered reveals a face full of misery, as she stares out towards the East River. (And, by extension, the reader.)]

Cindy: … I wish I had Unstable Molecules.

…

Maybe it’s like alcohol and I’m allowed to have it when I’m 21.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Cindy moves her arm in surprise when a bright light flashes on the utility belt on her waist.]

Cindy: ?

[Panel 2: Reaching into the belt, Cindy draws out a slim piece of glowing glass with holographic interface: a Young Avengers ID Card. It’s currently glowing red: something that stands for a call to arms.]

Cindy: Ugh… Not another…

[Panel 3: Cindy holds the ID up to her face, to see the interface spring to life. Vital signs for herself, as well as the other Young Avengers (Gravity, Hellion, Ms Marvel, (Kamala Khan) Hummingbird and Nova (Sam Alexander) are present, as well as audio indicators for Hellion and Hummingbird.]

Hellion: Oi, Young Avengers! Assemble!

Hummingbird: Slipspacing in from Houston with Spider-Girl! What’re we up against?

Hellion: Something about Stegron the Dinosaur Man! He’s on a rampage in Manhattan, and the Avengers are off-world dealing with the Shi’ar!

Hummingbird: Can we get food afterwards? I didn’t grab a snack before I got here.

Hellion: ....Yeah, I’m down with that.

[Panel 4: Cindy pinches the bridge of her nose, clearly needing a break from the superheroism and trying to keep her promise to Peter.]

Cindy: That’s the third one this **_week_** …

Gravity [Comm]: Silk, you’re still at the Seaport. You think you can hoof it by web and meet us there or should we open a slipspace gate for you?

[Panel 5: Cindy pulls on her mask, clearly exhausted, but still answering the call.]

Silk: I… No, I’m good. I can get there myself.

Gimme five minutes. **_Silk out._**

[Panel 6: Silk has fired off a webline, swinging into the skyline. She’s definitely tired and shouldn’t be doing this (As evidenced by the ruffled hair and bags under her eyes) but she’s still doing it regardless; a brave face at that.]

Silk: Avengers Assemble… wooo.

Tell me there’s more to this...

[Page 22]

[Panel 1: A masked figure watches Cindy swing down the street, obscured by shadows as he observes her.]

???: Cindy….

[Panel 2: Takes up the rest of the page. The figure is revealed to be Spider-Man, as he steps out of the shadows; his lenses are in a worried posture, and he doesn’t make any move to stop her; his place isn’t to stop her, not yet at least.]

Spider-Man: ...I know I used to do this when I was your age.

…Tell me there **_isn’t_ **more to this.

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who didn't read Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, that's gonna be required reading to understand what's going on here. Most of the plot points there are resolved within that story, but there's a few things that carry over and some general context for what's going on here is essential for explaining how things are different in this universe from 616. (As well as the chapter numbering. This is technically "Chapter 1" of Cindy's own story, but we're continuing on with chapter 31 since it's continuing the aftermath of the conclusion of Peter's character arc.
> 
> I've also taken the liberty of adding additional tags that aren't appropriate for this specific chapter, because they do show up in some form or another within the next couple of "issues" and it'll be easier for them to be there instead of going back and adding them manually.
> 
> Any commentary on how I'm doing so far would be greatly appreciated, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Girl Meets World, Pt 2: A Dangerously Lonely Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cindy meets somebody new and learns to allocate time.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #32  
“Girl Meets World, Pt 2: A Dangerously Lonely Life”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Duke Pome  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Pepe Larraz and Marte Gracia

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Cold open, with Cindy fast asleep in her dorm’s loft bed. Radiant sunlight is pouring in through the cracks in the blinds, with Cindy none the wiser as she has prepared for this with a pillow over her head.]

Cindy: Piss off, sun.

[Panel 2: Lola has dragged the pillow off of Cindy’s head, carrying a tray with several cups of coffee. Cindy, with her haven of darkness taken away, glares at Lola with an intense evil eye.]

Lola: And somehow I still end up being den mom.

Cindy: Hrrmmmmmpph.

Lola: Rise and shine, Cindy. Got you your favorite.

[Panel 3: Cindy takes the cup, suspicious, but takes it nonetheless.]

Cindy: ...Thanks.

Somebody’s being generous.

Who’s the lucky lady of the week?

[Panel 4: Lola puts an extra cup on her desk, taking a sip out of her own cup.]

Lola: You’re not gonna believe this.

I met somebody.

And… I dunno. You won’t believe me, but… I think I might keep this one going.

[Panel 5: Cindy hangs upside down from her bed, her hair leaking off the edge with her head. (The amount of hanging being one of a normal teenage girl, not somebody with the powers of a radioactive spider.) The look on her face is pure [Doubts in Spider] rather than surprised.]

Cindy: You’re right.

I don’t.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Cindy continues hanging as Lola digs her phone out of her back pocket.]

Cindy: So do I get to see this new lady in your life, or am I going to meet her by stumbling in while you’re having sex?

Lola: Pfft, no. We’re actually taking it slow this time. And she’s out of college, so she has her own place uptown.

[Panel 2: Cindy is still in the same position, but her face is changed to a face of surprise; this is something that has genuinely confounded her.]

Cindy: Now I really don’t believe you.

[Panel 3: Lola hands Cindy (Who is still looking upside down) her phone, which has a picture of her new girlfriend: Rafferty Smith. (If anybody here has read Silk’s 616 ongoing, you know what she looks like.) For the uninitiated, she’s cute, strawberry-blonde, has a good amount of freckles, and has an absolutely bubbly expression on her face in the picture and at all times.]

Lola: Her name is Rafferty. We met a couple days ago and we’re going out tonight.

She graduated from Columbia and works at the Fact Channel downtown and she’s amazing and I’d marry her if I wasn’t so screwed about commitment.

Cindy: You sound crazy about her.

[Panel 4: Lola looks at the picture on her phone longingly, with Cindy in the background looking even more confused about this sudden shift in commitment values.]

Lola: I think I am.

Cindy: So what exactly started this whole “I’m actually going to stick with a relationship that isn’t all about casual sex” kind of deal?

Just so I can figure out how to replicate it in the future.

[Panel 5: Lola begins talking, as Silk listens, completely aware (And far more vividly than Lola has known) about the situation. (This is indicated by eyes widening and looking away guiltily.]

Lola: You remember how I told you about how I was attacked by those guys last week at that club? The punks calling themselves Negatives?

Cindy: Hard to forget.

Lola: Right. Well, Silk getting in the way and trying to save me, put a lot of stuff in perspective for me.

Mainly the fact that I’ve been feeling...powerless. Like I’m not in control of myself.

I thought that maybe… I dunno, commiting to a relationship instead of just sleeping around might bring back some sense of self-worth to me and let me assume control of my own life.

[Panel 6: Cindy is looking straight ahead now, eyes open in realization.]

Lola: Does that make sense?

Cindy: ...Yeah. Totally.

I absolutely feel you on that.

Cindy [Capt]: Holy #@%&, I’m Lola.

Help.

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Hard scene cut. Cindy is dressed and has some make-up slapped on (Probably forced on her by Lola again rather than her own volition) and is walking down the hall to the plot-relevant class of the day: Mr. Parker’s Advanced Theoretical Physics class. She’s clearly got a lot on her mind, since her facial expression has changed very little.]

Cindy [Capt]: Not the whole sleeping around part. That’s not really my style.

I’m thinking more along the route of “a lack of a stable anchor in my life.”

[Panel 2: Cindy’s face has changed expression to a cute but light pout, as she opens her phone to check her messages.]

Cindy [Capt]: The only person I’ve had in a long-term relationship, is dead.

And I’m not exactly keen on bringing that up as a “Hey, remember the good old times?” kind of thing.

[Panel 3: Cindy juggles the phone between her fingers, using the movement to keep herself occupied as she continues talking to herself in her head.]

Cindy [Capt]: It’s been six months since Hector. I like to think I’ve taken my time mourning.

Maybe I hid in the costume for too long and I just need to meet somebody. Anybody. Make some friends outside of the Young Avengers and my roommate.

Though I do keep forgetting that I’m not much of a “people person”.

[Panel 4: Entering the auditorium that Peter’s class is held in, Cindy has begun descending the steps to her usual seat.]

Cindy [Capt]: So do you see the little paradox I’m in?

Great.

And hopefully you’ve figured that I’m crazy because I’m talking to myself.

[Panel 5: Cindy has walked over to her usual seat near the front of the class, only to find somebody has taken her seat. Not somebody who really looks like they care about the class, but a girl with a bubble of gum blowing out of her mouth.]

Cindy [Capt]: Glad we’re all caught--

Wait.

Cindy: Uh… hi.

[Panel 6: Cindy tries talking to the lady in her seat, who continues to not care about what she’s telling her.]

Cindy: So, you’re in my seat, and--

Lady: Yeah, uh, look. I don’t want to be here any more than you want to be here.

Cindy: That sentence made no sense.

Lady: Dr. Parker asked me to sit closer to the front of the class.

Says being forced to pay attention will help my grades.

So… you’re #@$% out of luck.

Cindy: Well, for one, he’s not technically a doctor…

Lady: I don’t care.

[Panel 7: Cindy’s face, with a frown of contempt and disappointment.]

Cindy: Thanks.

Cindy [Capt]: Yay, now we get to play a game.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Cindy is looking over a sea of people, trying to find the open seat.]

Cindy [Capt]: It’s called “Find the seat that the person who took yours left behind and use theirs.”

I’m thinking of trimming down the name a bit.

[Panel 2: Moving swiftly through a row of students in the middle-back of the auditorium, Cindy uses her Spider-agility to slide into the row and make her way to her seat.]

Cindy: ‘Scuse me. Pardon me.

Classmate: Ow! What the hell?!

Cindy: Wasn’t me.

Cindy [Capt]: It wasn’t. Honest.

[Panel 3: Cindy sits in the new seat, making a point to sniff the space around it as she takes said seat.]

Cindy [Capt]: It smells like makeup and diet coke back here.

Probably what the person who took my seat wore and drank 24/7.

[Panel 4: Cindy sits in the chair, sliding down into it as she frowns, tired.]

Cindy: There’s not enough coffee in the world to get through today.

???: Tell me about it.

[Panel 5: Cindy has slightly sat up, to address the person sitting next to her. So, rather than go the “Tumblr OC, donut steel” route, we’re going to play the exact opposite extreme: he’s bland as all hell. This is our new love interest, and he’s pretty much wonder bread compared to our heroine; very lax and looks like the world has taught him a few things. Here’s a brief description of him: tall-ish, caucasian, some muscle, with dark brown hair and gray-brown eyes. He’s bland enough that if you put him in a crowd, he’d just blend in without problems. Since he’s a recurring character, we might as well give him his name: Matt Perkins]

Cindy: Uh… sorry?

Matt: Sorry, it’s just... I get it. I just got out of an early morning at work.

I didn’t have time to get coffee before class.

[Panel 6: Our man Matt takes out his notebook and pen, as Cindy keeps looking at him.]

Matt: So, I guess I’ll have to power through it.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Matt opens up his notebook, and clicks his pen. Cindy, meanwhile, has continued to observe him.]

[Panel 2: Same panel, only Matt has begun writing.]

[Panel 3: From the same point of view. Cindy has changed her position, to intensify her observations.]

Cindy [Capt]: He’s cute.

[Panel 4: As Peter enters from the background into the lecture hall, Matt has taken slight notice of Cindy staring at him, which has prompted him to cease writing.]

Cindy [Capt]: Like, really cute.

[Panel 5: Same panel, but Matt is looking at Cindy, while Cindy herself is backing off and pretending nothing happened.]

Matt: ...Are you staring at me?

Cindy: What?

Matt: You’re staring at me. It’s creepy.

[Panel 6: Perspective has finally changed: Cindy is now sitting back in her chair, propping her head on her arm to feign a level head.]

Cindy: I’m not staring. I’m… observing. There’s a difference.

Matt: Uh-huh. Do tell.

Cindy: See, staring implies I’m just looking at you and not putting any thought into it. Not my style.

I’m trying to figure you out.

[Panel 7: Cindy shrugs, pulling out her laptop.]

Cindy: Y’know, observing…. Hence.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Matt extends his hand to shake; Cindy takes it, a faint smile taking over from the panicked improv she was working with.]

Matt: Here, one less thing for you to figure out: my name.

Matt Perkins.

Cindy: Cindy Moon.

I’m Mr Parker’s lab assistant at Horizon.

Matt: No kidding!

I wrote a piece about Horizon acquiring Stark Tower a while back when the Avengers were reforming.

[Panel 2: Close up of Cindy, as she raises an eyebrow with a smirk.]

Cindy: Wait. You write?

[Panel 3: A panel of Matt showing Cindy some of his work on her laptop, as she reads with him, impressed.]

Cindy [Capt]: So this was how I spent class today.

Turns out Matt writes for the Daily Bugle. And… he’s honestly really damn good at it.

Turns out Robbie Robertson found his independent writings and picked him up for their science section. 

Mostly because, unlike the rest of the department, he actually understands the science he’s writing about. And can put it in Layman’s terms.

Last week he did a piece on how Pym Particles are being used for potentially ending world hunger.

[Panel 4: Close shot of Cindy, as she reads his articles; she’s considerably more content as she reads, and at her mellowest since she took over the title.]

Cindy [Capt]: He’s ordinary. Normal; which is more than I can say for a lot of things in my life right now.

And… I’m not gonna lie, it’s a nice feeling. It’s warm and fuzzy.

[Panel 5: As Peter wraps up his seminar, Cindy snaps back into reality as Matt packs his bag up to leave.]

Peter: Alright, everybody, that’s it for today.

Cindy [capt]: #@%&! That was an hour and a half?!

Peter: Make sure you read pages 140-157 tonight, and write up quick analyses on the proposed effects of slipspace portals.

See you all in two days.

Matt: Yeah, I’m getting my coffee. Any longer and I’m passing out on the sidewalk.

It was nice meeting you, Cindy.

[Panel 6: Cindy bites her lip, looking off to the side as she rushes through thinking. There’s a big leap of faith in what she’s about to do, but she wants to make the leap.]

Cindy: Yeah.

Uh...

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Cindy blurts out randomly, as Matt stops, raising an eyebrow with his back still turned to her.]

Cindy [Capt]: That’s when my lizard brain just decides to take over.

Cindy: Hey!

Uh… are you doing anything this weekend?

Matt: Uh--

[Panel 2: Cindy pinches the bridge of her nose in embarrassment as Matt scratches the back of his head awkwardly.]

Cindy: Sorry, that sounded a lot more graceful in my head.

Matt: No, it’s okay.

Uh, I don’t think so. You have something in mind?

[Panel 3: Cindy panics, looking at Matt with wide-open eyes as she fumbles her way through.]

Cindy: Aurora Borealis.

Matt: ...Sorry?

Cindy: You know, the Northern lights. At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country.

It’s localized entirely within a kitchen.

Matt: Okay, I’m officially confused.

[Panel 4: Cindy hands Matt a slip of paper with her number on it, his face still eternally confused at what’s going on.]

Cindy: Do you want to go out with me this weekend?

Matt: Uh… yeah?

Cindy: Awesome, here’s my number. Call me.

[Panel 5: Cindy walks away swiftly, as Matt holds the slip of paper in his hand.]

Cindy: Bye!

Matt: Uh… okay.

[Panel 6: As she exits Peter’s lecture hall, Cindy smacks herself on the forehead and chastises herself.]

Cindy: Hi, this is Cynthia Jaqueline Moon paging Cindy.

You’re an idiot.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Large panel, which equals a location transition. The new scene is in Avengers Flat, the headquarters for the Young Avengers. Almost all of the Young Avengers (Julian Keller/Hellion, Aracely Penalba/Hummingbird, Greg Willis/Gravity, Kamala Khan/Ms Marvel, and their chaperone Toni Ho) are seated around their relaxing area, with Julian entering the room with a protein shake.]

Julian: I still don’t know why you guys won’t stock beer here.

Greg: Because as much as I hate you, you and I have similar addictions.

And I’m working really hard to ditch some of my gut.

[Panel 2: Julian has cracked open the protein shake, sipping from it with contempt.]

Julian: Still. I’m trying to figure out why you only have protein shakes and water.

At the very least, you could have gotten chocolate and not some weird peanut butter mix.

Toni: It’s the one thing the majority of the team would agree on.

Sorry we’re not Hellion and his Amazing Friends.

[Panel 3: As Hellion takes another sip of the protein shake, Cindy (In regular clothes) lands on the veranda, taking off her bag as the other Young Avengers greet her.]

Hellion: That does have a nice ring to it.

Cindy: Hey! Sorry I’m late.

I had classes.

[Panel 4: Cindy tosses her bag on the floor, sighing as Aracely welcomes her with a bag of food.]

Aracely: Hi! We were just getting started.

I brought you Whataburger from Houston.

Cindy: Thank God. I need something to pig out on.

[Panel 5: As Cindy pulls the burger from the bag, Toni begins talking.]

Cindy: Come to mama…

Toni: So while Cindy is objectifying her food, let’s get down to business.

The point is, now that we have an official base, we’re a legit team now.

And the Avengers are saying we should begin acting like one.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Toni continues talking, but stops as Cindy begins loudly chewing her burger.]

Greg: And the point is?--

Toni: We need to put on a better public display and not fight each other--

….

Cindy.

Cindy: Mmmmm….

Toni: Cindy.

[Panel 2: Cindy moves the burger away from her face, several mustard and ketchup stains surrounding her mouth.]

Cindy: Mmpph?

Toni: Could you maybe chew a little quieter?

Cindy: MMppht’s Phreal Good.

Toni: Still, any louder and you could probably phoneticize it.

Cindy: Sorry.

[Panel 3: Toni looks up and squints, just now realizing that something isn’t right.]

Toni: Alright, now we can--

Wait, has anybody seen Sam?

Aracely: I think he mentioned he was going to space for a bit.

I wonder if he saw any Russians.

[Panel 4: Sam Alexander (Still in his Nova uniform) rockets in through the window, blowing several people’s hair back and Cindy’s burger (Or rather, the three bites left of it) out of her grip.]

Sam: Ohmigod, I’m so sorry I’m late!

Cindy: Aw, burger, come back…

Sam: There was a border dispute between New Xandar and the Shi’ar and Rich wanted every Nova there!

See? Reasonable explanation!

What’re we talking about?

[Panel 5: Toni huffs, as nobody seems to really care. Cindy, meanwhile, is on the floor, looking for the rest of the burger.]

Toni: We were talking about how we should show more etiquette in public--

\--but I’m starting to think we don’t care how the public sees us.

Julian: We do. Totally.

Toni: So that explains Cindy on the floor of our flat looking for the last few bites of an easily obtainable burger.

[Panel 6: Cindy has risen, eyebrows furrowed, as she holds up the rest of the burger. (albeit with markings matching the bottom of Greg’s shoe. Aracely, meanwhile, is looking down at her and observing what’s going on in fascination.]

Cindy: Toni, even if you don’t like it, you have some money. Plus, the Avengers pay you to watch us.

Some of us can’t exactly let good burgers go to waste. 

Especially Texas burgers. That’s good stuff.

Aracely: I’ve made a monster.

Awesome.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: As Cindy consumes the rest of the burger, Toni storms off, checking the Iron Patriot armor schematics on a wrist display while Cindy talks to the rest of the team.]

Toni: Hrmph. Meeting’s over, guys. We can figure this out when we have our heads in the game.

Cindy: Mmmrmph. Are we done?

I have things to do this weeke--

[Panel 2: Aracely has popped up beside Cindy, surprising her.]

Aracely: It’s a date, isn’t it?

Cindy: Uh… how did you?--

Wait, no, empath. I forgot.

Aracely: Well, I didn’t know it was a date specifically. It’s only broad emotions.

In the back of your head, there’s a very concentrated amount of lust.

[Panel 3: Cindy raises an eyebrow, as Kamala squicks in disgust.]

Cindy: When you put it that way, you make it sound like I just need to--

Kamala: Ew. Please, no. I don’t need those types of images in my mind.

I think my parents can read it and they would kill me.

Aracely: Not really; lust is more a romantic drive than a sexual one.

Kamala: AAAAGH! HARAM!

Aracely: Point is, you’re not exactly a hard book to read emotionally.

So, who’s the lucky guy/girl?

[Panel 4: Cindy leans back as Aracely and Kamala question her, with Nova floating above her and Gravity and Hellion sitting off to the side.]

Cindy: Well, for one, no, I’m still not into girls, thanks for asking.

And two, his name’s Matt. We met in Peter’s advanced physics class.

He’s a writer for the Daily Bugle and honestly, he’s really cool and nice.

He, uh… he called me.

[Panel 5: Hellion scrapes at one of his fingernails, bored at how wholesome Cindy is being.]

Hellion: Pfft. He called you? Big whoop.

Cindy: For you, maybe not. But… this is the first time I’ve gone out in six months.

I kind of need this to go right.

Gravity: So did he ask you out or vice versa?

[Panel 6: Cindy twiddles her thumbs, face flushed in embarrassment.]

Cindy: Well, I, uh…. I kind of did.

I also panicked and improvised with half-baked humor.

Kamala: Seriously?

Sam: You’re joking. You made a joke to ask a guy out.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Cindy buries her face in her hands, embarrassed by what she did.]

Cindy: Yes. Omigod, yes. I’m a frickin’ idiot.

[Panel 2: Nova slaps his hand against his helmet, groaning in disbelief.]

Nova: I’m not even gonna try and tell you otherwise.

You really botched that one up.

[Panel 3: Cindy curls into a fetal position, suddenly going into panic mode. Nova, meanwhile, is hovering with his arms on the couch, ]

Cindy: Oh God, Peter told me to try and get a normal life.

And I might have just screwed it all up because I stared at him weird.

Nova: Uh-huh. And why exactly were you staring at him?

Aracely: Because she’s attracted to mediocrity and boring things.

[Panel 4: Cindy glares at Aracely, who shrugs contently.]

Cindy: …

Aracely: You’re not even fighting me on this one. C’mon, at least try.

Cindy: No.

[Panel 5: Cindy turns to Aracely, almost like a small child after she’s gotten into her panic mode.]

Cindy: He’s bland and doesn’t care about superheroes.

It’s really cute and I want this to work.

Help?

Hellion: Don’t help her Aracely! It’s more fun watching her suffer!

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Aracely gives Cindy a hug, not really sure how exactly to react.]

Aracely: Um… there, there.

Cindy: You sound like an absolute sociopath… it’s comforting.

Aracely: I know absolutely nothing about makeup, so you’re kind of on your own with that front.

Cindy: #@&%.

[Panel 2: Greg leans forward in his chair, folding his arms.]

Greg: Y’know, you don’t have to go through with this date if you don’t want to, Cin.

If you think this won’t go anywhere, then maybe--

[Panel 3: Cindy bolts upright, pointing a finger at a frozen Gravity.]

Cindy: No. I’m going to make this work.

I do not need my first date in six months to be a failure.

Nova: At least you can get a date.

[Panel 4: Cindy has turned her glare on Nova, who shrinks back. Kamala, on the other hand, has moved forward to pipe in on the conversation.]

Cindy: You’re not helping.

Nova: I tried.

Kamala: He’s not lying. He’s terrible at asking out girls.

[Panel 5: Nova directs his glares at Kamala, who has now shrunk back. Cindy has given up, resting her head against the back of the sofa.]

Nova: You’re not helping me either.

Cindy: I hate you all.

Kamala and Sam: We tried.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: The next day, in Cindy and Lola’s dorm. With Lola out of the way and not in the dorm, Cindy has dedicated time to making herself realistically presentable. Next to her dorm’s sink are evidence of this; large quantities of shampoo, a women’s razor and several things of mascara and makeup.]

Cindy [Capt]: So if I learned anything, it’s to not take advice from kids younger than you.

Or older.

Either way, date night.

So I took to YouTube and looked up as many tutorials on “how to look nice” as I could.

None of them were helpful. So I’m improvising now.

[Panel 2: Cindy is playing with her eyelashes, grunting in pain as she tries to straighten them out.]

Cindy [Capt]: I kind of B.S.’d my way through shaving my legs and using Lola’s curling iron.

(Why does somebody with a pixie cut have a curling iron?)

Point is, I have one chance to make this go according to plan. So I’m pulling all the stops on what guys find attractive for once in my life. 

Keikaku sounds cooler, though.

[Panel 3: Cindy pulls out a tube of lipstick, eyeing it cautiously.]

Cindy [Capt]: I don’t even remember the last time I used lipstick.

Maybe I should call MJ?....

[Panel 4: Cindy checks her watch, grimacing at the time.]

Cindy [Capt]: Yeah, no, she and Peter are probably having dinner with Annie and Mayday.

I am not interrupting their family time. They don’t really get a lot of it.

[Panel 5: Cindy shrugs, tossing the lipstick tube behind her.]

Cindy: Eh.

I guess I’ll go with gloss.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Cindy’s hip vibrates from her phone buzzing, the noise and the feeling enough to catch her attention. Silent panel aside from the sound effect.]

[Panel 2:Cindy has pulled out her smartphone, to see a text from Peter, as well as an address, on the screen.]

Text: Hey, doing a gun-smuggling bust tonight.

You’re more than welcome.

[Panel 3: Putting away the phone, Cindy contemplates her options, observing both her Silk costume and the black-and-red halter dress on her bed.]

Cindy: Silk, date.

Silk, date.

Silk, date.

C’mon, Cin….

[Panel 4: Cindy pulls on the Silk suit, shaking her hair out.]

Cindy [Capt]: I have to meet Matt in an hour.

I can get there, bust up the gun smugglers, and get back here way before then.

… I hope.

[Panel 5: As Cindy pulls up her mask, she fires off a webline from their wrist.]

Cindy [Capt]: Here’s to being productive.

[Panel 6: Cindy swings out of her dorm, making sure to fire off another webline behind her and close the window. Silent panel.]

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: On a rooftop near Port Authority. The darkness does little to mask anything, given that this is New York, and that there’s lights everywhere. The only things not caught in the light are Spider-Man and Spider-Girl, who are surveying the activity in the warehouse below them. (Barely visible through the glass of the roof of the warehouse beneath them and across a gap.)]

Spider-Man: What do you think? Thirteen of them, plus security outside?

Spider-Girl: Make that fifteen. There’s always a few out of sight that catch you off-guard.

Spider-Man: Right. Maybe add the drivers. They’ll probably have sidearms with ‘em, at least.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man is perched on an (inactive) chimney, with Spider-Girl sitting next to him and eating a sandwich, as Silk swings in from behind them.]

Spider-Man: So do you wanna go in first or should I?

Spider-Girl: Maybe you. If you get shot, I’ll still get the job done.

Spider-Man: Wonderful. My kid’s a sociopath.

Silk: Hey! You still got a spot for me here?

[Panel 3: Spider-Man and Spider-Girl turn to acknowledge Cindy, whose appearance is noted by Peter.]

Spider-Man: Cin, hey! Glad you could--

…

Did you do your hair?

Silk: Yeah. Is that a problem?

Spider-Man: ...No?

Cindy: Awesome. Think we can get this done quick?

[Panel 4: Spider-Man’s lenses widen in realizing what’s going on, as Spider-Girl pulls off her own mask. (Sewn onto the costume as a hood.) Cindy, meanwhile, has pulled off her mask, ]

Spider-Man: Is that mascara? Holy-- Cin, you have a date.

I knew you and Perkins would get along, but… damn.

Cindy: Wait, you put me next to him on purpose?

Mayday: Uh, can we talk about this later?

Dad, we need to move soon, or we’ll miss them.

[Panel 5: Spider-Man pulls off his mask, acknowledging Mayday but making sure Cindy has the majority of his attention. This is very deliberate on his part.]

Peter: In a minute, Mayday.

Cin, you didn’t have to come here. You’ve got your commitments.

Cindy: But this is a commitment.

Y’know, “great power, great responsibility?”

[Panel 6: Peter pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to navigate his way through his own twisted logic.]

Peter: I… *sigh*

Look, Cin. You’re right. You should help everybody you can.

But if there’s one thing I’m gonna tell you to do different from me… it’s to spend time with people you care about.

There’s a weird line between commitments, and it’s kind of always moving depending on the circumstances.

But take it from somebody who poured every moment he had into being Spider-Man. You really don’t want to let down the people who care about you.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Pointing off into the distance, Peter smiles at Cindy as he holds his mask up to his face.]

Peter: Mayday and I can take this ourselves. You and I can do some mentor-sidekick stuff when our schedules line up, huh?

Cindy: ...Yeah. Yeah, that works.

[Panel 2: Close shot of Cindy, as she talks to Peter, who is busy pulling on his mask again.]

Cindy: One quick question… did you deliberately change my seats for no good reason? Or was that one chick’s grades--

Peter: Just because you’re my TA doesn’t mean I get to tell you everything.

But I figured you could use a fresh perspective on your surroundings.

[Panel 3: As Spider-Man pulls the mask on all the way, he points to Cindy’s face, as Cindy and Mayday are somewhat alarmed by Peter’s near-encyclopedic rattling off of fashion details.]

Peter: Oh, one more thing, Cin. Don’t use lip gloss with smokey eye.

Try something darker and/or red.

Cindy: Uh…. thanks?

Peter: No problem. Have fun and don’t drink and webs-swing.

[Panel 4: Pulling on her mask as she swings away, Cindy’s face is full of confusion and admiration.]

[Panel 5: Shot from beneath Spider-Man and Spider-Girl as they leap into the air, Mayday having pulled on her mask before they crash through the skylight.]

Mayday: How did you?--

Peter: Your mom is a retired supermodel and you’re asking how I know about women’s makeup.

Feh. 

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: A restaurant just off of ESU’s campus. Matt (dressed in a button-up and dark jeans) stands at the entrance, checking his wristwatch.]

[Panel 2: Close shot of Matt as he hears Cindy shouting off-panel.]

Cindy [OP]: Hey! Matt!

[Panel 3: Cindy comes running up, having changed into her dress and carrying a jacket. (Her wallet and phone dangling out of it.]

Cindy: I am so sorry! 

I got caught up in late work at the lab and--

[Panel 4: As Cindy skids to a halt in front of Matt, who holds out his hands to acknowledge her presence and (Potentially) keep her from crashing into him.]

Matt: Hey-- no, it’s okay.

Don’t worry-- you’re early. I just have a habit of meeting deadlines ahead of time. Y’know. Work and all that.

And… also, I just needed to tell you this.

[Panel 5: Cindy’s cheerful demeanor has been instantly shattered; if she was a dog, her tail and ears would have drooped.]

Cindy [Capt]: This is where everything goes to @%$&.

Your brave heroine doesn’t get the guy and everything wins.

[Panel 6: Matt tenses up, not feeling easy at letting Cindy down with what he has to say.]

Matt: I’m… a little worried that we’re rushing into this.

Especially since I’m not sure either of us is ready to get into a two-person car right now.

[Panel 7: Cindy’s attention has perked up again; she’s not necessarily touched, but is willing to hear him out.]

Cindy: Wow… um, what?

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Matt closes in, gripping the elbow holding up his head with his other hand. It’s an abdomen shot, as he and Cindy stand on the curb.]

Matt: I mentioned you to a friend, and he mentioned that he’d heard about you from his boyfriend.

He didn’t go into specifics, and I won’t ask you for those specifics, but he said that something had happened to your last boyfriend.

And if that something was the Symbiote invasion, you don’t have to talk about it. We all lost somebody that day.

[Panel 2: Cindy’s face, her mouth slightly open as Matt continues to speak off-screen.]

Matt [OP]: My point is, I don’t want you rushing into a relationship with me if you don’t really want it.

And when you do want it, we can talk and try this out again.

[Panel 3: Cindy’s mouth has changed shape. Her signature adorkable smile has returned.]

Cindy: I’ve had a lot of people say nice things to me today.

That’s… probably the nicest.

[Panel 4: Full body shot. Cindy has begun standing on her toes, pecking Matt on the mouth impulsively. Matt, however, has pretty much gone into shock from the confusion of what has happened. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Cindy has moved back, cupping her hands around her mouth as Matt makes an attempt to calm her down.]

Cindy: Omigod, I’m so sorry!

That was totally uncalled for and--

Matt: No-- hey, it’s okay.

It was… nice. Unexpected, sure, but nice.

What was that for, though?

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Cindy takes Matt’s right hand, clasping it in both of hers.]

Cindy: You didn’t have to question whether this was a good idea. You could’ve just gone with it.

But what you did means that you care. And… that means a lot to me.

I’m totally down for giving this a shot.

[Panel 2: Matt has his own smile. Given his absolutely bland appearance, it’s not adorkable like Cindy’s. It’s more a schmucky, Peter-ish kind of smile.]

Matt: Okay. As long as it makes you happy.

[Panel 3: Body shot of the two. Cindy’s adorkable smile has turned into an adorkable smirk (Lawdy) as Matt frowns.]

Cindy: And if it makes you feel any better, I’ll pay for dinner.

Matt: I can--

Cindy: I’m paying.

Matt: I’d feel bad if--

Cindy: No, no. Matt.

My boss used to work for J Jonah Jameson.

You don’t have any money.

[Panel 4: Cindy’s smirk as turned down from “I could cut glass with my stare” to “yeah, no, I can tell you’re screwed” as she grips Matt’s arm.]

Matt: Well, no, I work for Mr. Robertson, officially.

I might be getting a pay raise… if Mr Robertson takes over.

Cindy: It’s cute when you try to act like you have money.

[Panel 5: Up above them (A far-away shot of them walking is appropriate for perspective) Spider-Man and Spider-Girl are staring down at them. (Their backs turned to the reader.)]

Spider-Man: Hmph. And you told me we couldn’t web them all up, contact Carlie and get to see this go down.

Spider-Girl: Miracle?

Spider-Man: Nah. Just the Parker Luck shining down on us.

Still… 

[Panel 6: The perspective has switched, so that the readers are facing Peter and Mayday’s fronts, as they look downwards.]

Spider-Man: I know you don’t really know the X-Men, but we’re taking a drive up to Westchester in a few days.

There’s a few things I need to talk to Cyclops about.

It also wouldn’t hurt for you to meet some of the other kids at Xavier’s.

With any luck…

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: A large congregation of people begin entering a building in Harlem, with several signs depicting anti-mutant symbols.]

Spider-Man [OP Capt]: ...We’ll get everything figured out.

[Panel 2: Interior shot, with a bunch of anti-mutant protesters seated in a rally; at the front (the back, from our perspective) is a podium, with a man taking up the podium. This is the Mutant Disenfranchisement Alliance.]

MDAL (Mutant Disenfranchisement Alliance Leader): Thanks to all of you for coming tonight.

As you know, Mutants are not the virtuous species that people like Scott Summers make them out to be.

Magneto alone is proof that there are Mutants who would see people who have done nothing to their kind killed off with glee.

[Panel 3: A close, tight shot of the MDAL at his podium.]

MDAL: Nobody here wants Mutants exterminated. 

But the lie that Mutants are a harmless species is one that, when there are people who have the power of nukes inside of them, can no longer be perpetuated.

[Panel 4: The MDAL holds up a document stapled and bound together, with text on it. Though it’s not legible via the artist, the intent is clear; it’s yet another Mutant registration act.]

MDAL: This is the proposed middle ground between absolute Mutant anarchy and creating a holocaust with the Sentinels.

The Threat Level Delta Act.

It requires any mutant that is designated Threat Level Delta or higher to officially register with the United Nations.

So that they can get fair and humane contingencies prepared for their powers specifically.

[Panel 5: Far shot away from the podium, as the crowd sits patiently, clapping as he ends his speech.]

MDAL: Everybody here has lost someone or something to Mutants because they weren’t held accountable for their actions.

This bill, and our upcoming march at ESU, are the first steps to making our cause legit.

Mutants have the right to exist. But they do not have the right to run amok, without rules, when they represent a threat to society.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: A good time later, after most of the people at the rally have left; the leader of the MDA, his friend and his wife, along with a few others, are still there, mainly stacking chairs and turning off the lights.]

Jeff: Hey, Tim. Great speech up there.

Tim: Thanks, man.

That’s just temporary charisma, though. I’m gonna have to rent it again for the protests.

Jeff: Heh.

[Panel 2: As Jeff shuts off the last of the lights, he begins walking out with his loved ones.]

Jeff: I tell ya man, after last week’s freakin’ disaster of a meeting it’ll be good to make some--

[Panel 3: Tim and Jeff are standing at the entrance to the building, where the rest of the street is dimly lit. On their steps is a brown box, which is beaten, battered, and has a couple of holes in it.]

Jeff: --Oookay, that’s a thing.

Tim? You good?

Tim: Yeah, it’s just… this box.

It’s got my name on it.

[Panel 4: Tim holds up the box, his name actually written on the box in Sharpie, along with a small note.]

Tim: See? Name.

Jeff: You weren’t expecting a last-minute package before we left, right?

Tim: Nah.

Jeff: What does the note say?

[Panel 5: Tim’s hand, holding the notecard to read the written words: Audere est Facere.]

Tim: To dare is to do.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Tim and Jeff are standing around, with Jeff’s wife joining them as they begin opening their package on the street.]

Tim: I have no idea what…

[Panel 2: Tim has opened the box, his eyes bulging open at what they have been given.]

Tim: Oh my God.

[Panel 3: The gift has been revealed; from anybody who has read Avengers: The Initiative and the first issue of Captain Marvel and the Mighty Avengers, the Tactigon should be a familiar sight.]

[Page 22]

[Splash page: A sullen figure can be seen slinking back into the shadows. Given his glasses and pink Hitler Youth haircut, it should be easy for X-Fans to figure out who this is. And given that this is a keikaku set into motion, it should be even easier. Silent panel.]

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a bit of a risk, mostly because I am not a fan of creating original characters. That said, I feel like this worked well enough to introduce a new love interest (Especially after I had killed off Hector in Friendly Neighborhood Silk, but it allowed me to create a story about how we move on and the complications of moving on that come attached to dating in the aftermath of loss.)


	3. Girl Meets World, Pt 3: How to Admit You Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy Moon thinks she's okay. Key word being "thinks".

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #33  
“Girl Meets World, Pt 3: How to Admit You Need Help”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Pepe Larraz and Marte Gracia

[Page 1]

[Splash page: It’s something straight out of an erotica novel, as Cindy and Matt are making out in the middle of Matt’s shower. They’re both naked (Obscured by shadows and steam) but little is left to the imagination.]

Cindy [Capt]: This is my life right now.

I’m _**perfectly okay**_ with that.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Pretty much the same thing from a different angle, only it’s farther away.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’ve been dating for two weeks and we’re **_just_ **now getting around to… **_this_**.

[Panel 2: The two have broken their lips apart, breathing heavily.]

Cindy [Capt]: Here’s to hoping I’m not screwing it up.

[Panel 3: The two have resumed, with a black substance making its way through the conveniently censoring steam.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’m not screwing this up, am I?

[Panel 4: As the black substance begins to overtake Cindy, Matt has pulled away; the Symbiote, on the other hand, has refused, digging claws on Cindy’s fingers into his shoulders and drawing blood.]

Matt: Cin? Cin! Are you—

AAAGH!!

Cindy/Symbiote: Shhhhhh, baby….

[Panel 5: Large panel. Cindy’s Symbiote form from Days of Deception has returned, and has altered her height so that the usually 5’6” Cindy is towering above Matt (5’8”) and baring its built-in fangs.]

Cindy/Symbiote: ... ** _We_ **have _**everything** _under control.

Cindy [Capt]: This has “Cindy is going to screw up” written all over it.

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Gotcha. It was a dream. In the dead of night, Cindy is bolting upright in a cold sweat and in a panic, terrified of what just happened in her head. The only light source is the border of her character profile and the mix of lights and regular night.]

Cindy: GAH!

[Panel 2: Cindy puts her hand up to her head, wiping away the sweat as she looks off to the side.]

Cindy [Capt]: For the first time in my life since the Symbiotes came—

[Panel 3: Shot of Lola, fast asleep and covered in the comforts of her sheets. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Cindy has plopped back down on the bed, clenching the pillow that she was just sleeping with.]

Cindy [Capt]: Everything is right. I’m happy.

[Panel 5: Similar to Panel 4, only Cindy has begun crying inconsolably.]

Cindy [Capt]: Please don’t let me screw this up.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Hard scene cut to the next day, at the Xavier Institute. While MJ, Annie and Mayday are in the background talking to several of the FN Universe’s X-Men roster (Rogue, Sunspot, Magik and Surge) Peter is in the foreground talking to Cyclops.]

Peter: Thanks for letting the whole family come up to Westchester, Scott.

We’ve been needing to get away from the city for a bit.

Scott: It’s our pleasure to have you here, Peter.

The X-Men’s doors are open to everybody.

[Panel 2: Peter leans close to Scott, pointing behind them to the group. (Rogue in particular.) All Scott can reply with visually is a smirk.]

Peter: But, uh… quick question.

Are you and Rogue?...

Scott: Uh, yeah.

Peter: That’s a surprise.

Never thought she was your _**type**_.

[Panel 3: Close-up of Cyclops, as he raises a finger to his head while smirking even more brightly.]

Cyclops: Well, this is the first relationship I’ve been in where I _**talk** _more than I _**think**_.

It’s great.

Peter [OP]: Fair enough.

[Panel 4: Cyclops hands Peter a tablet, pointing to the content on it.]

Cyclops: Anyways.

Sorry to ruin the day trip, but we thought that since Manhattan is your turf, you should be the first to know.

Peter: I’m already cringing. Get it over with, please.

Scott: Given that Quentin Quire is an adult-- God help us, lest Quentin not believe in him-- he’s legally able to choose his place of study.

And with that age means the Xavier Institute--specifically, me and Rogue, as headmaster and headmistress-- don’t have technical legal custody over him.

Peter: Oh lord. This’ll be Hellion all over again. Only worse.

I didn’t even know that was possible.

[Panel 5: Cyclops glares at Spider-Man, who raises his hands in his defense.]

Peter: Sorry. But I’m not wrong.

Scott: Point.

Anyways…

[Panel 6: Cyclops holds up the tablet, Spider-Man actually cringing this time.]

Scott: ... Quentin either has a lot of money we weren’t aware of or he had an in with admissions staff.

Because he recently enrolled at Columbia and has an apartment rented out.

Probably both.

Spider-Man: Aww, cripes.

…

I’ll put Silk up to watch him while he’s living there. She’s a lot closer to Columbia than I usually am.

Cyclops: You don’t have to keep watch on him. We’ve got--

Spider-Man: I know. But… I’d like my _**own** _eyes on this one.

People who aren’t exactly _**close** _to Quentin and will act. Not **_contemplate_ **how to deal with an Omega-class Mutant at a critical moment.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Peter sighs, as Scott puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder.]

Peter: *Sigh* Sorry, Scott. I know it sounds like I’m coming on too--

Scott: No, it’s okay. We’re going to try to be a bit more proactive when it comes to Quentin.

But… you’ve clearly got something else in mind.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man looks up, putting his arms behind his head as he tries to relax.]

Peter: ...I’m worried about Cindy.

She doesn’t like to talk about it, but the Symbiote Invasion hit her hard.

A lot harder than she’s willing to admit. And she doesn’t want to talk to me about it.

[Panel 3: Peter grips the side of a table, grimacing as Scott approaches him.]

Peter: I dunno, ever since her parents moved from New York to get away from all the supervillain stuff, I’ve been trying to step up as her mentor.

But I can’t help her if I don’t know what’s wrong. Or if she wants help at all.

Scott: Easy, Pete.

Peter: This is my sidekick we’re talking about, Scott.

I think that somebody who I practically adopted is a bit of my concern.

[Panel 4: Scott puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder, guiding him from breaking the table.]

Scott; I know. And take it from me, the fact that you care this much about Cindy’s well-being is evidence enough that you’ve done a good job teaching her.

But… again, from my experience? There’s just things that are way too private to talk about it with our loved ones. Especially given my track record.

[Panel 5: Scott knocks on the door nearest them, as Peter watches him do so.]

Scott: I find it a lot easier to talk to people who are… more objective about the situation.

One sec.

??? [OP]: It’s open!

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Peter is greeted by a young woman in Native American clothing, and surrounded by several objects of sacred value to her. Anybody familiar with the New Mutants is gonna recognize Dani Moonstar/Mirage/Valkyrie.]

Scott: Peter, this is Dani Moonstar.

Dani: Peter, it’s a pleasure to meet you.

Peter: Likewise, Ms Moonstar.

Scott: Dani might be able to help Cindy with her problems.

She recently did some work with the Initiative, then came back to set up her own private therapy firm here at Xaviers.

It does some good, given our… _**escapades**_.

[Panel 2: Dani has sat down at her desk chair, examining Peter and Scott as she takes the tablet with Silk’s readouts and stats.]

Dani: Scott told me you’ve taken on a sidekick.

Now, _**that**_. _**That** _was a bold move. And **_unexpected_**.

You ever play Captain America at chess?

Peter: Hell, no. I’d lose.

But, yeah, Cindy’s the sidekick.

[Panel 3: Peter looks off to the side, trying not to make eye contact. The subject matter is sensitive to him, and he’s clearly not the most comfortable sharing details.]

Peter: And… she’s not okay.

I know it’s not really my problem, but… if there’s a chance I can help her, she’s part of my family.

And I’ll take that chance. But it has to be her choice.

[Panel 4: Dani holds out her business card, smiling as she hands it over to Peter.]

Dani: Well, you’re right; you can’t force this on her…

...but in the event she decides that she wants to give this a try, have her call this number.

I’ve been giving superhuman trauma pro-bono sessions, and she might benefit from some therapy.

[Panel 5: Peter holds the card, contemplating his options as he grips it.]

Dani [OP]: Let me know what she thinks.

[Panel 6: Close-up of Peter, as he frowns to himself.]

Peter: Thanks, Dani.

I’ll take it from here.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Cindy’s dorm at ESU. Having apparently recovered from her earlier breakdown, she’s now much happier, having chosen to instead bury said breakdown in the back of her head. Using her Spider-powers, she is making her bed (With ease) and singing to herself. In the background, Cindy’s Bluetooth speaker is playing The New Pornographer’s “Whiteout Conditions as she sings along with it.]

Cindy: ~Flying and feeling the ceiling I’m barely dealing~

~And the faces, the faintest of praises are too revealing~

[Panel 2: Close-up to Cindy as she looks over to a voice off-panel in shock..]

Cindy: ~Such a waste of a beautiful—

??? [OP]: You should be more careful about where you use your powers, Cin.

Cindy: Eeep!

[Panel 3: Despite the locks on the rather large windows in their dorms, Peter has managed to jimmy the lock from the outside, and is leaning on the window-frame casually.]

Peter: You might have uninvited guests pop in while you’re using them.

Cindy: Pete! Hi!

[Panel 4: Peter hops from the window, joining Cindy on the floor as he pulls off his mask.]

Peter: How’re you doing, Cin?

Cindy: Okay, I guess.

Normally you’re on campus only as long as you have to be.

What’s up?

Peter: Well, I’m allowed to visit my favorite sidekick every now and then, hmmm?

[Panel 5: Cindy flicks her hair back, smirking as she looks at Peter, who is clearly doubting what he’s about to say.]

Cindy: Yeah, but you usually don’t come to my front door.

So c’mon. Spill.

Peter: …

Cindy: You not saying anything is…

Peter: I know, Cin. Just trying to phrase this right.

[Panel 6: Peter looks straight at Cindy, his brow tried, tired and furrowed.]

Peter: Cindy… _**are you okay**_?

Like, _**really** _okay?

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Cindy, perplexed, puts the extra sheeting away as Peter pinches the bridge of his nose.]

Cindy: I… _ **of course**_ I’m okay. I’m happy.

What’s got me curious is why you’d question it.

Peter: No, I know that you’re happy right now. And honestly, I really shouldn’t be prying, but--

I dunno, ever since the Symbiote invasion, you’ve been--

[Panel 2: Cindy grips the edge of her dresser, her irritation/anger intensifying.]

Cindy: I don’t want to talk about it. And I don’t think _**you** _really want to talk about it either.

Peter: I know you don’t. But maybe you should talk to _**somebody**_. Keeping everything bottled in isn’t good for you.

Especially given how much you’ve been through since you started the whole Silk thing.

[Panel 3: Cindy narrows her eyebrows and eyes, as she glares at Peter while picking up a pencil and pad of paper; she pretty much knows what he’s going to suggest.]

Cindy: Talk to who?

Peter: Well, I was at the Xavier Institute, and Cyclops introduced me to Dani Moonstar. Right now, she runs a therapy--

[Panel 4: Cindy’s grip on the pencil in her hand has surged, snapping the pencil three ways in her fingers. Peter, meanwhile, has raised his own hands in defense.]

Cindy: You want me to go to _**therapy**_.

Peter: It’s not-- okay, yeah it’s therapy. But, Cin, listen.

I think it could do some real good for--

Cindy: You think I _**need** _therapy.

[Panel 5: Peter looks away in shame.]

Peter: Yeah. I do.

Cindy [OP]: Why?

Peter: Cin, listen… you say you’re okay.

But… I’m not sure you are.

[Panel 6: Cindy fumes, as Peter tries to explain.]

Peter: Do you remember what I said back in Mysterio’s prison?

That MJ and I would always be there for you? And take care of you?

This isn’t just me. MJ and I talked, and she also thinks this would be good for you.

Cindy: No. I don’t need therapy, and I don’t need you helicoptering over me!

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Peter’s eyes have narrowed; he’s gone into Dad Mode. Cindy, on the other hand, has gone into rebellious teen angst mode.]

Peter: Cin, I never said you had to go.

But you haven’t been in the best of shape, and I thought—

Cindy: No.

I’m better than I’ve been in months.

Peter: Just because you’re better than you were **_doesn’t_** mean you’re good.

[Panel 2: Cindy has clearly decided to push her boundaries, pointing a finger at Peter as she snaps back.]

Cindy: Well, why don’t **_you_ **go to therapy?!

You’re _**way** _further down this crapshoot than I am! Doesn’t missing **_sixteen_ **of your daughter’s birthdays at the very least _**qualify** _you?!

[Panel 3: Close shot of Peter, whose brow has furrowed. The line has been crossed, and he’s pissed. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Similar shot of Cindy, who has calmed down and realized how far over said line she just jumped.]

Cindy: Oh my God, I…

[Panel 5: Peter has pulled on his mask, walking away from a regretful Cindy.]

Cindy: Pete, I’m _**so** _sor—

Peter: I _**tried** _therapy. And I have **_reasons_ **for not going to therapy that _**aren’t**_ your concern.

But I’m too far gone for therapy to help me.

[Panel 6: Peter hops onto the windowsill, pointing a finger at an off-panel Cindy.]

Peter: I just want you to get help before you’re as gone as I am.

[Panel 7: Peter has swung onto a different building, as Cindy moves towards where he just left.]

Cindy: Pete, wait—

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Shot from outside of the window, of Cindy staring out it. Now that she’s had time to cool down from her outburst, she’s clearly wanting to take her words back.]

Cindy: Peter…

[Panel 2: Cindy is now leaning against her loft bed, pinching the bridge of her own nose now. On her desk, her cell phone is ringing.]

[Panel 3: Cindy looks at the off-panel message, from Matt, as the light illuminates her face.]

Matt [OP Text]: Hey. You free tonight?

[Panel 4: Cindy notices the business card that Peter left behind, Dani’s name and contact info written on it. (But barely legible to the reader.)]

[Panel 5: Cindy turns the card upside down, her mouth curving in disapproval of what Peter left her.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’ll figure this out my own way.

[Panel 6: Cindy pulls her Silk costume out from her secret hiding spot, texting Matt with her free hand.]

Cindy [Text]: Sorry, babe, got plans tonight.

Rain check?

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Hard cut to Captain Carlie Cooper’s precinct. One of the men Cindy arrested back in Friendly Neighborhood Silk #31 (Harris Porter, one of the few original supporting characters in Cindy’s 616 ongoing) is sitting in his jail cell. Off-panel, several people (Including Carlie herself) are standing outside his cell, creating shadows that we can see.]

Carlie: Porter.

[Panel 2: Carlie and two flanking officers are standing at the entrance to Porter’s cell, one of them sliding the door open.]

Carlie: Somebody put in a lot of money and posted your bail.

You’re free to go.

[Panel 3: One of the officers talks to Carlie, who seethes as the other officer escorts Porter down the detention block.]

Officer: Captain Cooper? Are we sure about this?

Cooper: I don’t like it either, Lewinski.

But Chief Pratchett said that his bail was posted times ten. With that kind of money, he called me personally.

“Assuring his release,” he said.

[Panel 4: Carlie narrows her eyes as she straightens her police hat and pulls out her cellphone.]

Carlie: I’ll call up a couple of friends to keep an eye on him.

Outside the books.

[Panel 5: As Porter walks outside to the street, uncuffed, a man stands outside a car, the windows blacked out and the driver sitting through said blacked-out windows. (Only visible through plot convenient windows!)]

Man: Hey, Porter.

Get in the car.

[Panel 6: The man outside of the car gets a profile shot, dressed in a white suit and black undershirt. Anybody who remembers a certain Slott villain will get the motif he assigns for his enforcers.]

Enforcer: Mr Negative has an offer for you that you can’t refuse.

_**So don’t.** _

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Hard cut scene transition to an underground facility, where Porter and the Negative Enforcer are walking into the bunker.]

Porter: So, you got me out of prison, just so I can get back to work committing crime again?

Listen, man, whoever you guys are, I have a daughter. My wife left me and she’s—

Enforcer: All you have left. As if I haven’t heard that sob story from a dozen other guys working for me.

Listen, pal, Mr Negative _**drafted** _you for **_war_**.

[Panel 2: Porter has turned around to the Enforcer, panicking; the Enforcer remains stoic and unmoved, moving his hand to place it against Porter’s chest.]

Porter: Wait, what?!

A gang war?! I can’t let my family get involved in—

Enforcer: And they won’t get involved if you play your cards right.

We have a plan in place that, if you do your part, will let us all walk away with no problem.

Now… are you in?

[Panel 3: Porter sighs, and the Enforcer smiles as the POV shifts to their front.]

Porter: ...I’m in.

Enforcer: I thought you might come over eventually.

Now, the boss has certain thematics in mind for our newest operation.

So…

[Panel 4: With the Enforcer and Harris off-panel, we cut to the thing in front of them: the Dragonclaw armor. (If anything, this is a reminder that yours truly liked a lot of the concepts of the first volume of 616 Silk.]

Enforcer [OP]: ...We thought it’d be good to start things off with the Year of the Dragon.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Cindy is sitting next to one of the gargoyles on the roof of a building, watching the street below her.]

[Panel 2: From Cindy’s front; Spider-Man has joined her, though hanging upside down and remaining silent. Cindy, however, has taken notice, and smiles.]

Peter: ….

Cindy: …You can stop trying to sneak up on me, boss.

Peter: You got me, Sport.

Is it the Spider-Sense?

Cindy: Well, there’s that.

Not to mention that there’s a distinct scent of diapers and baby powder whenever you show up.

[Panel 3: Peter drops from his web line to talk to Cindy face-to-face, rather than the somewhat awkward position of hanging upside down.]

Peter: Yeah, well, if you ever have kids, that’ll be your calling card one day.

Trust me, when the Richards’ kids were born, Sue and Reed smelled like that for four years.

Then Valeria got smart. And **_then_ **it became an entirely different ballpark.

Anyways… I see you’ve met **_Bruce_**.

Cindy: Who?

[Panel 3: Peter pats the stone gargoyle next to him, the sound effect of spandex meeting stone visible.]

Peter: _**This fella**_. Met him a couple years ago.

Was a great soundboard for whatever was on my chest. Kid stuff, job stuff, I talked, he listened.

…

Which I’m guessing you need.

[Panel 4: Cindy, flustered, tries to apologize, but Peter shoots her down.]

Cindy: Listen, Peter, I’m really sorry about—

Peter: Cin, I know. You didn’t mean it.

It’s just...I’m worried about you.

[Panel 5: Spider-Man’s lenses flex backwards in a sympathetic, somewhat sad, expression.]

Peter: You’ve been through a lot for somebody your age.

And I just started therapy too late for it to help. I want to make sure you don’t have to go through what I did when I was your age.

[Panel 6: Cindy smiles through her mask. You can tell they’ve definitely made up, but she’s hiding her need to talk to somebody. (And almost failing.)]

Cindy: That’s really sweet of you, Peter.

But… if it’s all the same, I’ll decide if and when I need to go to therapy.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Peter leans back, placing a hand up to his heart.]

Peter: Deal. I’ll even seal it with scout’s honor.

Cindy: Were you even a Boy Scout?

Peter: Nah, but everybody uses Scout’s Honor. I won’t tell if you won’t.

Cindy: Ha!

[Panel 2: Cindy also leans back, as Peter uses hand animations to illustrate his points.]

Cindy: So what brings you to this part of Manhattan? Especially with MJ and your kids at home?

Peter: If I lie and say I’m soul-searching, will you believe me?

Cindy: Depends? Will you feed me?

Peter: Damn kids, always draining the old man’s money.

Cindy: Pfft.

Peter: Nah, I got a call from Carlie.

Remember those guys you busted solo a few weeks ago?

[Panel 3: Close up of Peter, as he begins expositing.]

Peter: Turns out that somebody paid a lot of money to get one of them out.

He has a background in construction demolitions, and is a single father with a lot to lose in upcoming custody battles.

His name’s Harris Porter. She wants us to tail him.

[Panel 4: Peter and Cindy fist-bump. They’ve patched things up and are ready to get back to work.]

Peter: You in.

Cindy: Always.

[Panel 5: Peter is talking to Cindy, but is cut off and looking from her, distracted by a large explosion off-panel.]

Peter: Awesome.

The key to finding him will be—

Whoa!

[Panel 6: a Birds-eye view of the explosion, which originated in a large warehouse just below them.]

Cindy: Is that our guy?

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: A large, dragon-like behemoth of a man has stormed his way out of the warehouse, roaring as he stomps into the ground, the Earth shaking with his every footstep.]

???: I!

Am!

**_DRAGONCLAW!!_ **

[Panel of Spider-Man and Silk pulling on their masks as they leap downwards, spinning web lines to catch their fall.]

Silk: Person dressed in a dragon costume and blowing up a warehouse?

I think we have our guy.

Spider-Man: Fair enough. Here, I bestow upon you your first rogue’s gallery member:

Dragonclaw.

_(God, that sounds stupid.)_

[Panel 3: Spider-Man continues rappelling down into the warehouse blaze, as Silk makes an arched swing and moves to pursue Dragonclaw.]

Spider-Man: This is a Roxxon warehouse!

Cin, I’m gonna see if I can contain the fire and prevent more collateral!

Think you can?—

Silk: Already on it!

[Panel 4: Close up of Peter’s mask as he lets go of his webbing and dives into the fire-filled warehouse.]

Peter: Good luck, kiddo.

[Panel 5: Silk slides underneath Dragonclaw, as he roars aggressively.]

Silk: Hi!

Can I get a “Rawr”?

Dragonclaw: RAAAAAH Get out of my way!

Silk: Nailed it.

(Except for that last part with the words.)

[Panel 6: Silk fires a web-line and swings around to land on top of Dragonclaw’s head.]

Silk: So here’s the drill.

We fight, you put me on the ropes, I make an epic comeback, and I kick your butt.

Sound good?

[Panel 7: Dragonclaw grabs Silk, thrashing her and swinging her through the air.]

Dragonclaw: No.

Get. Out. Of my way.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Silk goes flying, creating a small crater in the brick wall of a nearby building.]

Silk: HNNNGH!

[Panel 2: As Silk gathers her strength to pick herself back up, Dragonclaw activates the wings that were folded on his back, a pair of booster rockets heating up as well.]

Dragonclaw: I’m sorry kid. I’m sure I’m the bad guy, and you’re the good guy.

Believe me…

[Panel 3: A (slightly) bruised Cindy pulls herself out of the brick wall, staring down Dragonclaw aggressively.]

Cindy [Capt]: I know what you’re thinking. “Holy crap, Cindy, how is that guy stronger than you?”

I’m fine, by the way. Thanks for asking.

That’s when I see it.

[Panel 4: In what is (clearly) a hallucination on Cindy’s part, as Dragonclaw’s head is facing Cindy, a Symbiote morphs around the suit covering it in black goo.]

Cindy [Capt]: A Symbiote. My Symbiote? Dunno.

Point is, that’s the only way a guy in a Pokémon cosplay could be stronger than me.

[Panel 5: Cindy has taken a step back; her trauma of Symbiotes has kicked in, with her first response being to cower.]

Cindy [Capt]: So I do the first thing anybody would do.

I don’t cower.

[Panel 6: Close up of Cindy’s left eye; the iris has shrunk to a pinprick as her adrenaline kicks in.]

Cindy [Capt]: I deal with the problem like an adult.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Leaping into the air, Cindy yells a war cry as she descends upon Dragonclaw, who has yet to take off. Her mouth is wide enough that you can see her mouth’s vague outline behind her mask.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’m an adult.

Cindy: _**RAAAAAAAAH!**_

[Panel 2: In an unexpected show of force, Cindy rips off the booster rockets and dragon wings off Porter’s back in one fell swoop.]

Porter: Holy!—

Cindy [Capt]: Peter taught me this trick. Keep them from leaving, then chip away at them…

[Panel 3: Cindy uses her adhesive fingers and rips off a stunned Dragonclaw’s armored face, leaving only the man beneath the helmet.]

Cindy [Capt]: Disabling tactic. Just to keep the Symbiote tied down.

Porter: Whoa, wait! I **_give_**! I **_surrender_**!

[Panel 4: Cindy’s pupils have shrunk to pinpricks as she uses one hand to lift Porter (In the now useless Dragonclaw armor) helplessly into the air.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’m a good guy.

Girl. Whatever.

[Panel 5: Cindy slams the Dragonclaw armor into the ground, a cloud of dirt and dust kicking up as the armor is further dented by the impact.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’m here to save the day.

[Panel 6: From Cindy’s POV, as she straddles a heavily bleeding Porter and pins down his arms with her knees.]

Porter: No… please…

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Cindy’s fist makes contact with Porter’s off-screen face. She’s done holding back.]

[Panel 2: A few specks of blood show up on Cindy’s face as she continues punching off-screen.]

Cindy [Capt]: All I need is a **_win_**.

[Panel 3: Close up of Cindy’s face as she continues punching. She’s clearly not okay.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’ll be okay. All I need is to **_win for once_**.

[Panel 4: Peter walks out of the previously-burning building, smoke covering his costume and billowing out of the smoldering warehouse.]

Peter: Carlie, it’s Peter. That warehouse fire near Port Authority?

Tell dispatch to recall all fire and rescue units and—

[Panel 5: Peter has clearly seen what is going on with Cindy and Dragonclaw, his mask lenses widening as far as they can go.]

Peter: _Omigod_.

Carlie, get me a nearby hospital. We’re gonna need a VTOL airlift and a full medical suite.

I’ll call you back.

[Panel 6: Peter begins sprinting over to the fight, hanging up.]

Peter: I need those medical units here ASAP.

_**CINDY!** _

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Peter has grabbed Cindy by the armpits, lifting her into the air as she manically swings at Dragonclaw.]

Peter: Cindy, **_stop_**!

You’re gonna **_kill_ **him!

Cindy: I’m not killing him! I have to get his damn Symbiote off!

[Panel 2: Peter’s lenses have narrowed, as he focuses on his thoughts.]

Peter [Capt]: Symbiote? What’s she—

[Panel 3: Peter’s eyes have widened; she’s clearly worse off than he thought.]

Peter [Capt]: Oh, **_no_**.

Peter: Cindy…

[Panel 4: Cindy has tired herself out, Peter still restraining her by locking her down, with his arms gripping her shoulders.]

Peter: ...Cin, there wasn’t a Symbiote.

There never **_was_**.

Cindy: There **_has_ **to be! It’s the only way he—

[Panel 5: Cindy has barely had time to regain her composure as she begins to break down, as she looks down towards an off-panel Porter.]

Cindy: It’s the only way he could be stronger than me.

[Panel 6: It’s a shot of Porter, and he’s a mess. His armor is all but gone, his face is purple, and blood and oil slick are all over the place. Ramos would love it.]

Cindy [Capt]: I don’t know what I did.

But the moment I saw the results…

Well, you lose a bit of your ability to deny that something’s wrong.

[Panel 7: Close up of Cindy’s face as she begins hyperventilating.]

Cindy: I can— I can’t brea—

Peter [OP]: Cin, are you okay?!

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Cindy has gone into full-on mental breakdown mode, turning to Peter as she holds out her hands desperately.]

Cindy: You-you can’t take them away.

Peter: What?

Cindy: These. The powers.

They’re the only thing in my life that’s working right!

If I lost them...

Peter: Cindy—

[Panel 2: Cindy has full on started sobbing, pretty much blubbering every word she says.]

Cindy: It’s _**not** _okay!

 _ **I’m not okay!**_ **_You_ **were able to beat the Symbiotes and I **_wasn’t_**!

You want **_me_ **to take your place and I can’t even do what _**you** _could!

[Panel 3: Sinking to her knees, Cindy is still hysterically sobbing.]

Cindy : And--and I— I didn’t want you to see m-me like this….

If you saw me _**scared**_ —

—then you’d…

You’d _**leave** _me like **_my parents_ **did.

[Panel 4: Peter’s lenses are less blocky and more curved; it’s a look of empathy for him.]

Peter: I… aw, Cin…

[Panel 5: Peter has gotten on one of his knees so that he can look Cindy right in the eye, without scaring her. (Given that she’s still blubbering in front of him, probably a smart move.)]

Peter: You’ve had to deal with way more than I did when I was your age.

I know what this is like.

And… your parents chose to leave New York. I won’t make that same choice.

And **_I_ **won’t leave _**you**_. I **_promise_**.

[Panel 6: Peter has Cindy in a protective hug, as she breaks down sobbing against his chest.]

Peter: I’ve got you. _**C’mere**_.

Cindy: I’m… I’m—

Peter: Shhhhh. It’s **_okay_**. You’re gonna be okay.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Cindy, head still leaning against Peter’s chest and still crying, speaks softly.]

Cindy: You were **_right_**.

Peter: About what?

Cindy: I don’t think I’m okay.

... _ **Not anymore**_.

[Panel 2: Close-up of Peter as he looks down on Cindy.]

Peter: …Do you want to talk to somebody?

Cindy: ...Maybe. I don’t know.

[Panel 3: A wide shot of the whole scene, as Dragonclaw is slowly bleeding out on the pavement. It’s a pretty big panel, as it takes up the rest of the page. Cindy, meanwhile, has gone near-quiet.]

Cindy: I’m not sure about anything right now.

[To be continued]


	4. Girl Meets World, Pt 4: What Happens When We Buy Our Own Hype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As human-mutant relations in New York reach a tipping point, Cindy's own doubts regarding her ability to take care of her own little part of the neighborhood leads her to try and bite off more than she can chew.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #34  
“Girl Meets World, Pt 4: What Happens When We Buy Our Own Hype”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Pepe Larraz and Marte Gracia

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Avengers Flat’s gym area. Thanks to what is essentially TARDIS tech, the Young Avenger’s base comes with a lot of things, including a gym filled with weights, treadmills, etc. As Cindy is doing squats with an excessively large number of weights on the bar on her back (Remember, she’s in the 10-ton-plus weight class; this is just casual exercise for her.) Hellion enters the room carrying a tablet. (Note: this is one of the few times you’ll see Cindy ever put her hair in a ponytail.)]

Hellion: Cin, we need to talk.

Cindy: One sec, Jules.

Hellion: Like, now. It’s kind of important.

[Panel 2: Cindy gives Hellion her cute pouty frown, as she squats again. Hellion, meanwhile, isn’t amused, frowning ]

Cindy: I’m in the middle of my set, Julian.

I drop these, they go through the floor and the people downstairs question why we have a person lifting a few hundred pounds on their back.

Hellion: ...Fine.

Make it fast.

Cindy: You can’t rush getting in shape, Julian. Just ask Greg, he’s already back to beer.

[Panel 3: Silent panel, as Cindy rises with the bar, Hellion watching.]

[Panel 4: Cindy has squatted again, as Hellion continues to stare on.]

[Panel 5: Cindy has risen yet again, now glaring at Hellion as he smirks.]

Cindy: Enjoying the view?

Hellion: I’m not allowed to?

Cindy: Hell, no. Especially not when I’m already dating. Plus, you know.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Having slung the weight bar off her shoulder, Cindy, in a light show of force, casually taps one end into the floor; a small crater is formed as splinters come off the wooden floor. Hellion, meanwhile, is alarmed by said show.]

Cindy: You’re an ass.

Hellion: It depends on what mood I’m in.

Cindy: How you manage to get Laura over here every night is a miracle…

[Panel 2: As Cindy grabs her workout towel and water bottle, Hellion approaches, bringing with him the tablet.]

Hellion: Sure.

Point is, I got a note from some friends back at Xavier’s.

Cyclops was talking to Spidey and--

[Panel 3: Cindy takes a swig of water from her bottle as Hellion continues talking.]

Cindy: Julian, I’m tired and I’m hungry.

Get to the point.

Hellion: Cin, there’s a pro/anti-mutant rally going down at ESU. Your turf.

[Panel 4: Cindy wipes her forehead with the towel, gripping the bar with her other hand and casually lifting it.]

Cindy: Right? And your point?

Hellion: The Avengers want to provide their own security.

[Panel 5: Cindy stops, freezing just as she’s about to put the weight bar back on the set.]

Cindy: What?

[Panel 6: Gravity walks in, accompanied by the other Young Avengers.]

Gravity: This, Julian, is why we do things as a team.

Cindy, Cap ran some numbers. The number of people in general is going to be massive. And that’s not excluding third parties.

And with the number of mutants that probably have powers more suited towards violence, well…

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Cindy drops the weight bar hard on the set, a resounding clang stopping Gravity dead in his tracks.]

Cindy: They don’t think I can handle it.

Kamala: Wait, what?

[Panel 2: Cindy turns around, pulling her hair out of its ponytail as she addresses the rest of her team.]

Cindy: No, this is crazy.

How can I be expected to be a “Friendly Neighborhood Silk” when Peter doesn’t even think I can protect my own neighborhood?

Sam: Cindy, we ran the numbers. This is way bigger than any one of us can handle.

It’s not a matter of trust. It’s making sure this protest goes down safely.

[Panel 3: Cindy throws her hands up, shaking her head so her hair stays out of her face.]

Cindy: I know that. But still… I’m not mad at anybody.

I just… it’d be nice if I was kept in the loop and people trusted me.

Kamala: I trust you. It’s why we came to you to tell you this. We’re a team.

This is what a team does. Stick together.

[Panel 4: Cindy hugs Kamala tightly, the latter stiffening up.]

Cindy: Thanks. You guys are great.

Kamala: You’re sweaty and you stink. I think you’re amazing but please get off me.

Cindy: Sorry.

[Panel 5: Cindy walks out of the gym, waving to the rest of the Young Avengers as she leaves.]

Cindy: I’ve got an appointment with my therapist.

I’ll catch you guys later.

[Panel 6: The other Young Avengers, aside from Hummingbird, who is staring after Cindy, contemplate.]

Nova: She goes to therapy?

Ms. Marvel: That probably makes her a lot smarter than the rest of us.

Nova: Put together?

Ms Marvel: ...Probably.

[Panel 7: Hummingbird continues staring towards where Cindy walked out, her mouth in a Daisy Ridley-like inability to close completely.]

Hummingbird: ...I’ll be right back.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: In the Young Avenger’s kitchen, Cindy pulls on her Silk costume (The top and gloves lying and folded neatly on the nearby countertop. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: As Hummingbird floats in, Cindy has pulled her top on. We can’t let those vigilant censors see a lady without a shirt on, hmmm?]

Hummingbird: You’re upset about Peter. You think he’s sheltering you.

Silk:I thought I told you to keep out of my head. Y’know, privacy.

Plus, there are spiders up there. It’s pretty spooky.

Hummingbird: I’m your best friend. And vice versa.

I didn’t need to read your mind.

Every time Peter tells you to stay out of a thing or tries to protect you, you get all moody.

[Panel 3: Hummingbird puts her hand on Silk’s shoulder. It’s obvious that they’re best friends; if they weren’t, Silk would’ve thrown her off her.]

Hummingbird: Peter’s complicated. But… he has a reason to be.

He just got back a daughter that he thought was dead.

And that probably put a lot of things into perspective for him.

[Panel 4: Close up of Hummingbird, smiling as she continues to talk.]

Hummingbird: He’s always seen you as family. You know that, right?

And he thinks you’re just as important as Mayday.

Fatherhood is new to him. Especially with two teenage kids out of the blue.

And after losing so much… protecting you and his kids is his number one goal.

[Panel 5: Cindy looks off to the side, not exactly happy at what she’s hearing, but willing to hear it nonetheless.]

Hummingbird [OP]: You have to understand that.

Moonstar [Capt OP]: And how does trying to understand the whole… well, awkward family dynamic?

How does it make you feel?

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Cindy and Dani Moonstar are in Dani’s quarters at the Xavier Institute. Dani is leaned back in her chair, holding a clipboard and pen, while Cindy is hunched forward; on edge, but not in attack mode yet.]

Cindy: What do you mean?

Dani: I made a note of it in our last session.

That an upsurge in your time as Silk and your panic attacks and nightmares came around when Mayday came back into Peter’s life.

And then became even more frequent when you started dating… what’s his name?

Cindy: Matt.

Matt Perkins.

Dani: Is it possible that you feel threatened by Mayday’s integration into the… family structure, as it were?

[Panel 2: Dani leans forward in her chair, to acknowledge Cindy directly.]

Dani: Whatever you say in this room, it stays between you and me. Nobody else knows.

Cindy: You promise?

Dani: Promise. I’d probably be breaking a couple dozen ethics violations otherwise.

[Panel 3: Cindy leans back in her chair, rubbing her temples with both hands.]

Cindy: I don’t want to say “threatened.” It’s a bit of a strong word.

Dani: Then how would you put it?

[Panel 4: Cindy clasps her hands together in front of her face, concealing her mouth. (With a twist of it revealing a slight curve that peaks over her cover.]

Cindy: …

[Panel 5: In the same pose, Cindy speaks.]

Cindy: I dunno, I guess I felt… redundant.

[Panel 6: Dani looks up from her writing; this surprises her. Silent panel.]

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Cindy continues talking, raising one of her hands to animate her speech.]

Cindy: Ever since the Symbiotes hit Manhattan, I’ve kind of felt like… dead weight to Peter.

Like I’m slowing him down with all the crap I dump on him.

The whole Mysterio thing really hit the nail on the head.*

And everytime he said “Aw, Cindy, I care about you,” I know he meant it. 

(Note: This took place back in FNSM #19-21. -Neil)

[Panel 2: Cindy has raised the other hand now, eyes wide and animated as she rises up, mocking enthusiasm.]

Cindy: And he meant it, and it kept me going until the next time I felt down.

Spider-Man and Silk! Couldn’t stop us, we were the greatest!

[Panel 3: Cindy slumps back into the chair, a miserable look on her face.]

Cindy: Then Mayday entered the picture.

[Panel 4: Returning her hands to her forehead, Cindy continues to talk.]

Cindy: I know I should be happy for Peter. 

And I am! He got his daughter back.

And I feel so damn selfish being jealous about his kid being back in his life when I should be happy for him.

But when she became Spider-Girl--officially, I mean, the whole costume and everything-- it got me thinking.

[Panel 5: Cindy looks off to the side, hands still against her temples.]

Cindy: When their kid-- their real kid, not the one they adopted in a lab accident-- is already better than you…

Is there really a place for you at the table?

[Panel 6: A parallel to the sixth panel. Dani’s hand is to her chin, as she’s deep in thought.]

Dani: …

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Dani talks to Cindy, clipboard in one hand and pen in the other.]

Dani: You feel that you have to earn your place in Peter’s life.

Cindy: ...Yeah. A bit.

[Panel 2: Dani leans forward, moving to touch Cindy, but stops herself.]

Dani: Cindy, Peter caring for you is unconditional from his side.

No matter what happens, he’ll always see you as family.

You shouldn’t have to feel like you have to earn your place at the table. And if you do feel that, then you need to talk with Peter.

[Panel 3: Cindy talks to Dani, using a few strands of her (admittedly thicker) hair to try and hide her face. (And failing miserably.)]

Cindy: So… do you think that the whole “Worried I’m going to let Peter down” thing is linked to the Symbiotes?

[Panel 4: A shot of Dani, putting her pencil behind her ear as she reads her notes.]

Dani: To be honest? It’s hard to say.

But… you’re a headstrong person. And maybe confronting your traumas would help to alleviate your stress.

Cindy: So… find my Symbiote and tell it off?

Dani: Well, no. Something tells me that fighting the Symbiote wouldn’t do jack.

Personally? I think you should talk to Peter.

[Panel 5: Another shot at another angle of Dani, as she adjusts her glasses.]

Dani: Sit down and have a long, honest conversation about your place in his life.

It might also be something he needs as well.

[Panel 6: Cindy leans back in her chair, looking off to the side, remaining silent as Dani continues talking.]

Dani [OP]: At this point, the most good might come from some dedicated communication.

Cindy [Capt]: I know what she’s saying is right.

Doesn’t mean that I think it’s right.

Of course, I usually end up being wrong.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Scene change to ESU, in the library. Cindy is sitting at a table, reading a textbook on her tablet and writing some physics equations and notes in her notebook. She’s obviously trying to put off talking to Peter, as she’s deep in thought and choosing not to address her current problems.]

Cindy [Capt]: And sometimes, I just choose not to act on what I should act on.

Case in point. 

I don’t like bringing up problems with Peter. He’s way too nice to me.

So you can see the tough situation I’m in. Y’know, the one that I keep perpetuating because I’m too scared to address it.

But it’s okay. Or at least I tell myself that, because I--

[Panel 2: A pencil playfully taps Cindy’s forehead, which sets off her Spider-Sense.]

Cindy [Capt]: --scheduled a study date with the greatest boyfriend in the universe.

[Panel 3: Cindy leans back in the chair (Putting it on only two of its legs) to pull Matt down and kiss him.]

Cindy: Hey, you.

Matt: Hey, yourself.

[Panel 4: Matt grins and moves away, so that he can sit down next to Cindy. (Who has moved the chair back to a safer position.)]

Matt: What was that for?

Cindy: I’m in an affectionate mood. Is that bad?

Matt: I’m not complaining.

Just saying that for all you know, I could’ve been your roommate.

[Panel 5: Cindy smugly smirks, swiping the page on her tablet in an attempt to look sexy. (She utterly fails.)]

Cindy: I have a way of knowing who’s who.

Cindy [Capt]: That’s not how my Spider-Sense works.

It just sounds cool. I’m running with it.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Cindy scribbles into her notebook as she continues to talk to Matt, who has begun pulling out his bulky textbook and note-filled notebook.]

Cindy: So, about-- aaaand that’s a big textbook.

Matt: Uh… yeah?

Cindy: Just… surprised. Not a lot of people use physical textbooks nowadays.

Matt: It’s cheaper than buying a tablet. Don’t exactly have the money to buy a Horizon model.

[Panel 2: Cindy looks over at Matt, unsure of how to react; she’s just now realizing that, while not the worst, Matt’s financial situation is somewhat rough.]

Cindy: I ...Right.

So, uh, you want to come over tonight?

A bunch of us are getting together for bad movie night. We’re voting between--

[Panel 3: Matt pulls out his video camera and notepad, sighing as he throws his textbook on the table.]

Matt: I’d love to, but…

Cindy: Work, huh?

Matt: ...Yeah.

The Bugle wants everybody running coverage on the mutant protest going down tonight.

Every reporter. Even people who don’t cover live stuff.

Cindy: So they want you?--

Matt: Mmm-hmmm.

This is a big one. Apparently the Mutant Disenfranchisement League is showing up in arms.

[Panel 4: Matt holds up the specs to the more-than-familiar Tactigon on his phone, which Cindy holds in her hand by the bottom.]

Matt: And I don’t mean tiki torches and pitchforks.

Cindy: Wait… that’s the Tactigon.

Matt: How do you know about the Tactigon? They just declassified this stuff.

Cindy: I intern at Horizon. We get a lot of metahuman tech running through the lab.

[Panel 5: Cindy takes the phone, examining the specs in a far-away shot.]

Cindy: Lordy… this is bad.

Shouldn’t somebody take out these guys before they actually hurt somebody?

Matt: You make it sound like the MDL should just be shut down before they get a chance to speak.

Cindy: If they’re just gonna bring guns to public forums… well, yeah!

[Panel 6: Matt takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes as he tries to explain the situation to Cindy. Close-up profile shot of him.]

Matt: And the mutants that have nuclear bombs for powers?

What about them? What if one of them gets trigger-happy and doesn’t like the way that the conversation is going?

You think they’re going to sit on the sidelines or wear dampening collars? No, they’re going to take that as a sign of oppression and run with it.

[Panel 7: Cindy pauses for a minute; she’s just now realizing that she hasn’t stopped to consider the possibilities.]

Cindy: I…

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Shot of Matt, as he put his glasses back on.]

Matt: Look, mutants should exist. There’s nothing wrong with them as people. Individuals. People like the Purifiers, who think mutants should be cleansed or some crap like that? They’re terrible.

But… when you look down on the actual streets? The numbers speak for themselves, in terms of the raw damage a single Omega-class mutant can cause.

[Panel 2: Shot from the other side of the table of Cindy and Matt, as Matt continues speaking.]

Matt: Yes, there are people like the X-Men who do genuine good. But the X-Men don’t speak for every mutant, regardless of what they say. It’s every mutant for themselves when it’s not in Westchester.

Cindy: And some mutants don’t play fair on the streets...

Matt: Exactly.

[Panel 3: Matt pinches the bridge of his nose, as he uses his other hand to hold Cindy’s hand.]

Matt: Look, I… I don’t want our personal politics to come between… this.

I like you too much to get divided over something that doesn’t really concern us.

[Panel 4: Matt narrows his eyes at a slightly flushed Cindy, who recovers by smiling affectionately.]

Matt: Unless… you are a mutant.

Cindy: Hmmm… no. The chances of me being a mutant are the same chances of you understanding quantum jumping.

[Panel 5: Large panel. Rafter shot, as Cindy points towards Matt’s sheet of paper.]

Cindy: Here. Peter taught me this trick. 

You don’t think of quantum jumping as opening a wormhole, you think of the object being stretched apart by the universe and rubber-banding from Point A to Point B.

The Fantastic Four have something similar built into their deep space equipment.

Matt: That’s… that’s brilliant. Like, Tony Stark developing the RT Node brilliant.

[Panel 6: Cindy taps the pencil against her own forehead, smiling warmly.]

Cindy: Trust me, babe. This is, like, advanced physics. Advanced advanced physics.

If you manage to understand half the gibberish that comes out of the class, you’re pretty hot stuff.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Matt leans back in his chair, smirking as Cindy leans forward.]

Matt: I dunno. Am I hot stuff?

Cindy: From where I am?

[Panel 2: Cindy and Matt’s lips are centimeters apart. They’re gonna kiss, right?]

Cindy: You’re on fire.

[Panel 3: Wrong! The librarian shouts at Cindy and Matt from over the way, the two pulling apart on their own volition.]

Librarian: Ah-hem! This is a public space!

I thought students were up to code on public displays of affection!

Cindy: I-- uh-- sorry.

Won’t happen again.

[Panel 4: Matt and Cindy both return to their respective work, not eyeing each other. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Similar panel, only Cindy and Matt are giving each other an affectionate and cute little look to each other.]

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Cindy’s dorm, as Cindy’s entering through the door, dumping her book bag at the door and walking in.]

Cindy [Capt]: Now, see, I love that guy. He’s smart and knows what he’s talking about. Not to mention he works out. It’s smexy.

But he has no idea that I have an entire other life that involves tight, revealing spand...

…

Scratch that, it’s better off not telling him about it.

[Panel 2: Cindy climbs into her loft bed, gritting her teeth as she makes the effort to slide into the bed.]

Cindy [Capt]: Because if Peter’s experiences are anything to go off of, telling somebody that you’re a superhero?

[Panel 3: Cindy plops down on her bed, exhaling heavily.]

Cindy [Capt]: It doesn’t turn out well for the person you told.

But somehow you of all people turn out okay in the end.

[Panel 4: Cindy breathes in, putting her hands on her chest as she tries to power nap.]

Cindy [capt]: Matt and I didn’t fight, but when you have your boyfriend on one side and your Mutant Young Avenger teammate…

It complicates things.

[Panel 5: Cindy breathes out, content in the moment.]

Cindy [Capt]: Maybe I can just channel all of my anger and frustration into…

…

I dunno, maybe my hair is gonna start graying.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Lola walks into the room through their bathroom, startling Cindy from her train of thought.]

Lola: Are y-- hey, Cin! There you are!

Cindy: Yeep!

[Panel 2: Cindy calms down, flicking her hair behind her line of sight as Lola looks up at her.]

Cindy: Oh, it’s just you… sorry, was a little quiet and then--

Lola: Nah, I get it. You didn’t see me coming.

Cindy: ...Right.

Lola: So… I need a favor from you.

[Panel 3: Lola holds her hands up, animating her point to get it across.]

Lola: Rafferty and I are going on our third date.

Cindy [OP]: Third? For you, that’s probably relative to your tenth.

Lola: Right. And… I dunno, I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with the whole… y’know.

Third-date expectation.

[Panel 4: Close-up of Cindy’s face as she apathetically rises from her pillow to look down at an off-panel Lola.]

Cindy: ‘La, we’re all adults here. You can say the naughty-time word.

Sex. Sex sex sex sex--

[Panel 5: Lola waves her hand, interrupting Cindy so she can continue talking.]

Lola: Ew.

Point is, I’m trying to slow things down for once, and I want to break it to her slowly.

[Panel 6: Cindy’s eyes widen with horror as Lola continues talking off-panel.]

Lola [OP]: And it would mean a lot to me if you were there.

Cindy: *kaff*

[Panel 7: Cindy looks down, as Lola continues talking. (Lola’s back is to the “camera”.)]

Cindy: You sure you want a third wheel on your third date?

Lola: That’s exactly why I want you there.

Somebody to get in-between us.

Cindy: That sounds… counterproductive.

Lola: Oh, it is. That’s the point.

[Point 8: Cindy’s head flops back on her pillow as she blows on a stray lock of her hair.]

Cindy: Your logic is all over the place.

But, y’know, whatever.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Lola has clambered on the back end of Cindy’s bed, perky and practically begging to her.]

Cindy: Please get off my bed.

Lola: Not until you promise to come and help me out with this.

[Panel 2: The stray lock of hair has returned, with Cindy glaring at it as she talks.]

Cindy: Lola, you’re a good friend. But I have work.

Tell you what? I’ll… ask my boss if he can let me off a little early.

No promises.

One sec.

[Panel 3: Silent panel, as Cindy blows the hair out of her face again.]

[Panel 4: Cindy shrugs as she sits upright.]

Cindy: Best I can do.

Take it or leave it.

[Panel 5: Lola has somehow broken the laws of physics, gripping Cindy with an iron hug.]

Lola: Omigod you’re the best thank you!

Cindy: Huurk!

[Panel 6: Lola has rolled over Cindy, moving to the floor. Cindy, however, is sitting back, still confused.]

[Panel 7: Cindy leans back, smiling.]

Cindy: You’re right.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Scene cut to Peter’s lab at the Horizon seaport campus. Cindy has walked in the door, as Peter has a welding mask as he is fusing a piece of metal to a bigger device.]

Peter: Hey, Cin. 

Cindy: Hey, boss. What’re you working on?

Peter: Witchcraft.

Cindy: Har, har.

[Panel 2: Peter pulls off the welding mask as he turns off the fusion torch, gesturing to the device as he talks to Cindy.]

Peter: Really, though, this is something that Carlie asked me to pull off for tonight’s protests.

It’s a Force Field generator. Something of a joint venture I’ve been working on with Reed. If something does happen--

\--and let’s face it, something’s gonna happen--

\--we can minimize collateral damage.

[Panel 3: Cindy pulls out one of the coolant tubes, inspecting it as Peter pulls out a pair of pliers.]

Cindy: Whoa. This is--

Peter: Yep. The chassis has a liquid cooling layer. Reed incorporated a lot of alien plasma tech, so it tends to get a little hot.

But it should hold together for the protest. Provided there’s no outside interference.

[Panel 4: Cindy sits on one of the lab stools, as Peter inspects the outside of the chassis.]

Cindy: So… that actually works as a good transition into what I wanted to--

Peter: I figured. ESU is your turf now. You have a stake in this.

[Panel 5: Peter looks up, smiling towards Cindy.]

Peter: I get it.

[Panel 6: Cindy does a light smile, trying to break it easy for Peter.]

Cindy: Awesome!

So… I was wondering if maybe we could pull everybody back from the protest?

[Panel 7: Peter raises an eyebrow. He’s clearly worried about where this is going.]

Peter: … I’m suspicious, but keep going.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Large panel to fit all the dialogue, as Cindy lays out her plan for Peter.]

Cindy: No, Peter, I promise I’ve put actual thought into this.

It’s just that I had a talk with a few people, and maybe we just need to give everybody an equal platform. Because everybody here has a right to say what they came to protest for.

So-- and this is really easy-- you set up the force field and leave it with Carlie. I go in and play mediator, and everybody else falls back a few blocks.

That way, you’re still on call and the protestors don’t feel like the Avengers are breathing down their necks.

[Panel 2: Peter holds out his fingers, naming off different other teams that are going to be present, as Cindy cuts him off.]

Peter: Not to mention the FF.

And the New Warriors.

And the X-Men.

And the Young Avengers.

I think Force Works might--

Cindy: Exactly.

Everybody is going to be there. There’s enough firepower there that we could level New York if one of us got trigger happy. Or the mutants. Or the protestors.

There’s gonna be a lot of angry people there.

[Panel 3: Peter puts his hand on his chin, looking to Cindy.]

Peter: Well, you actually backed up your argument with facts. It’s better than what Tony used to do.

Still, this is a really risky move, Cindy. Are you sure this’ll pull off.

[Panel 4: Cindy takes a deep breath, twiddling her fingers as she replies.]

Cindy: ...I’m not sure.

But like you said, something is going to happen.

I just think that maybe we should prep for something that lowers our chances of somebody--anybody--getting hurt.

[Panel 5: Peter’s hand continues to be held at his chin, deep in thought and contemplating his options.]

[Panel 1: Peter leans back, as Cindy gets up to help him.]

Peter: ...I’ll talk to Carol. For now, I guess assume you get your way.

In the meantime, gimme a hand?

Reed’s coming over, but I’d like the bulk of this tech wrapped up before he gets here.

Cindy: Sure. Where’d you want me to start?

[Panel 2: Peter tosses a smiling Cindy a pair of goggles and gloves, holding out a soldering iron for her to take.]

Peter: Well, for one? The kinetic counterbalance coils.

Don’t want this thing to get punched to death.

[Panel 3: Cindy pulls on the goggles, slapping them against her face as she looks to Peter and smiles.]

Cindy: You got it, boss.

[Panel 4: Cindy, with her hands gloved (Hah, I’m playing the Marvel method) puts the soldering iron against the coils, kind of retreating into her own little headspace.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’ve got this.

It’s all under control.

[Panel 5: Cut to black.]

[Page 17-18]

[Double page spread. The center of the page is the protest, in a large field on ESU’s campus. Nothing fancy. In several other, smaller panels, we see various other groups on different buildings, ready to take action, as well as various other parties.]

[Panel 1: The Spider-Family and the Fantastic Four. (Five if you count Peter, who’s already there.) While Kaine and Hummingbird are absent, Peter, Cindy and Mayday are there in-costume, with Silk crawling up the wall to meet up with everybody else.]

Capt: The Spider-Family/The Fantastic Five

[Panel 2: The X-Men: Cyclops, Rogue, Storm, Talon (X-23), Sunspot, Surge, Hellion and Magik.]

Capt: The Uncanny X-Men

[Panel 3: The Mighty Avengers: Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Warhammer, She-Hulk, Moon Knight, Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man.]

Capt: The Mighty Avengers

[Panel 4: The New Warriors: Justice, Speedball, Nova Prime (Richard Rider), Scarlet Spider, Slapstick and Firestar.]

Capt: The New Warriors

[Panel 5: The Young Avengers. With Silk and Hellion elsewhere, it’s just Hummingbird, Nova (Sam Alexander) Ms Marvel and Gravity, outnumbered (vastly) but still ready to get to work.]

Capt: The Young Avengers

[Panel 6: Force Works. (Y’know, the government-enforced version that nobody talks about.) War Machine, Cloud 9, Trauma, Nuke, Yellowjacket, Hardball, Black Ant and Ultragirl. (It helps to read Avengers: The Initiative for most of these guys.)]

Capt: Force Works

[Panel 7: Captain Carlie Cooper and the rest of the NYPD, putting borders and barricades around their picket line of cruisers.]

[Panel 8: The press pool is all here to watch everything go down and write their clickbait articles. Matt, of course, is there as well, with his notepad and pen.]

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Cindy walks up to Peter, who is holding a headset to his right ear as he talks, both to her and to people on the line.]

Cindy: Whoa.

We really know how to show the media a good time.

Mayday: You’ve got that right.

Hey, dad, you think we’re maybe putting on a bit too big of a show here?

Peter: Don’t ask me. The security was Carol’s idea, she’s just letting me handle the specifics.

One sec.

[Panel 2: Peter talks into his headset, receiving and giving instructions.]

Peter: Yeah, Scott?... Mm-hmm. Yeah, we’re looking a little thin over in that corner.

Uh-huh. Yeah, send Hellion over that way, I’ll… yeah. I’ll send her.

Right.

[Panel 3: Peter points to Mayday, who is fiddling with her webshooters as she pays attention.]

Peter: Hey, Mayday.

I know we promised we’d spend some father-daughter time, but is there any chance you can run over with the Young Avengers and provide coverage for that area?

Mayday: On it.

One question, though. Why doesn’t Cindy do it when she’s the Young Avenger?

Between the two of us, at least.

[Panel 4: As Mayday fires off a webline, Peter turns to Cindy, who stands ready.]

Peter: Now, young lady.

Mayday: Sorry, Dad.

Peter: Anyways… Cindy, Carol and I talked and…

Well, she thinks you should do this.

[Panel 5: Cindy’s smile behind her mask brightens as Peter puts his hand on her shoulder.]

Cindy: You mean?...

Peter: Yep. You get to play the negotiator on this one.

On a few conditions.

[Panel 6: Cindy frowns, as Peter replies off-panel.]

Peter: Don’t gimme that. It’s Carol’s caveats, not mine.

[Panel 7: Peter holds up three fingers, narrowing his lenses as he speaks.]

Peter: One. Do not take sides. You are there to play mediator, not give one side an edge.

Two: If one side tries to take an inch, don’t let them take a mile.

Three--

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Peter’s lenses widen again; he’s sympathetic towards Cindy’s position, and wants to show his full support. Cindy, meanwhile, has a sweet smile behind her mask.]

Peter: --If you feel like the situation is getting out of hand?

Don’t hesitate to call me or Carol.

Cindy: So you aren’t gonna sit me out for this one and take charge yourself?

Peter: No.

I’m here if you need me or if things go completely south. But otherwise?

[Panel 2: Panel of Spider-Man’s face, from the POV of behind Cindy’s shoulder.]

Spider-Man: You’re in charge, Silk.

[Panel 3: Silk grips Spider-Man in a tight hug. Peter has officially become “the cool adopted dad” in her life.]

Silk: Thanks.

Spider-Man: Hurgh!

...Good luck, kid.

[Panel 4: Silk leaps down to fire off a webline to a phantom anchor point, which she swings off on. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Mr. Fantastic and Thing join Peter at the edge of the balcony.]

Mr Fantastic: Are you sure you can trust her on this?

Spider-Man: Don’t really have a choice on this.

Thing: Sure ya do, Webs. Let her stay behind with us, you handle the whole thing yourself.

Spider-Man: I know, Ben. That’s the smarter thing to do.

But it’s a learning experience for her to do this.

[Panel 6: Invisible Woman comes up and joins the three, talking to Peter.]

Sue: Sounds like you’re throwing her to the wolves, Peter.

Peter: … That’s not what I’m doing.

I’m giving her room to do things her way. She has to learn the hard way.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Far away panel, from the ground, as Silk swings over the pro-mutant protestors. MynameisJeff is carrying the Tactigon on his wrist, securely fastened to him like Gauntlet’s… well, Gauntlet.]

Peter [Capt OP]: She’s an adult now; she’s almost 21.

I can’t keep her chained to my side forever; that’s not fair to her.

[Panel 2: Silk lands on Carlie’s police cruiser, doing a quick mock salute to Carlie.]

Silk: Hey, Cap.

Carlie: Silk.

Peter [Capt OP]: I’ve been a little overprotective of her since I got Mayday back.

She needs to know that I’m not breathing down her neck right now.

[Panel 3: Silk leans down to talk to Carlie, who whispers to her.]

Carlie: How you doing, Cin?

Silk: Pretty good. Can’t say I’m doing too bad.

Here’s to hoping I don’t get us all blown up.

[Panel 4: Carlie smiles at Silk, tipping the edge of her cap to her.]

Carlie: You’ll do fine. Just don’t piss off the guy with the Tactigon and everything should go smoothly.

Cindy: Here’s to hoping.

You mind giving me a megaphone?

[Panel 5: Cindy gives a thumbs-up in the general direction she came in on, seen through the point of view of a pair of advanced, science-bullcrap binoculars.]

Spider-Man [OP]: There we go.

[Panel 6: Cut to Spider-Man and the F4, as Reed presses a button on his remote control.]

Spider-Man: Alright, Reed. Activate the force field.

Reed: We’re live.

[Page 22]

[Panel 1: Large panel, of an orange particle barrier enclosing the protest zone, the other heroes watching on from their barrier.]

[Panel 2: Silk has stood up on top of Carlie’s police cruiser, holding a microphone to her mouth as she begins addressing the protesters as the issue ends.]

Silk: Hey, everybody.

I’m Silk.

Now, let’s sit down and have a nice, long talk.

[To be continued]


	5. Girl Meets World, Pt 5: This Unruly Mess We've Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cindy begins to negotiate between the Mutant protestors and the Mutant Disenfranchisement League, forces beyond her knowledge bring in their own form of protesting.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #35  
“Girl Meets World, Pt 5: This Unruly Mess We’ve Made”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Pepe Larraz and Marte Gracia

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Sitting down on the top of the police cruiser, Cindy addresses the MDL side of the protest.]

Silk: Hi!

[Panel 2: Silk holds both of her hands up, using gestures to accentuate her words. Her eyebrows are raised, the only way she can express emotions right now.]

Silk: So, we’re going to conduct today’s protests rationally, okay?

No lashing out and striking each other just because we can?

[Panel 2: Cindy points a finger towards the mutant side, addressing them by turning around and pointing.]

Silk: That also applies to you guys, too.

We’re going to do this properly. We don’t throw things just because we don’t agree with something.

**_Clear?_ **

[Panel 3: A shot of Quentin Quire, glaring at Silk through the sea of mutants. Surrounded by several mutants (Spyke from the X-Men Evolution cartoon, Bling! And Eye Guy), he wouldn’t be nearly as imposing without his entourage around him.]

[Panel 4: From outside the force field, Spider-Man’s hand is on his chin, waiting for something to wrong.]

Spider-Man: You’re doing great, Cin.

Just keep it up for three hours and we can all go home without any scrapes.

[Panel 5: Peter, from behind the forcefield, gives Cindy a thumbs-up; he’s confident she can pull this off.]

[Panel 6: Cindy, noticing the thumbs-up, smiles back gratefully.]

Cindy: Thanks, boss.

Alright, then.

[Page 2-3]

[Panel 1: Cindy addresses and gestures to the two crowds, sitting down on the police car and crossing her legs to make a more casual environment.]

Cindy [Capt]: So we talk.

[Panel 2-5: A few sequences alternating between Cindy, the MDL and mutant protestors. It’s clear that in spite of the hostilities there is some degree of dialogue being made, which is good, in spite of how volatile the situation could become at any moment.]

Cindy [Capt]: I play by Peter’s rules. Don’t take sides, simply moderate the conversation.

It goes as well, and slowly, as anybody can expect.

Probably also gives me a lot more respect for debate moderators in the end.

[Panel 6: Quentin Quire and his group walk in through the MDL ranks, shuffling in with Spyke moving past to take point.]

Cindy [Capt]: On the other hand--

\--It lets me assume the best out of everybody.

And lets me turn my back when I need to be paying attention most.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Spyke shanks Jeff from behind, a silent yelp coming from him as he goes limp. Quentin, meanwhile, is poking at the Tactigon, the device whirring.]

Jeff: Hcck!

Quentin: Quiet, you. Let’s see…

[Panel 2: Cindy, oblivious to the whirring noise behind her, is talking to the Mutant protesters.]

Cindy: So, yes, I think there’s a valid point to what you’re saying. Your kind has suffered prejudice ever since you went public.

But. But. There’s a ton of people who have suffered because mutants have used their power irresponsi-

[Panel 3: Cindy’s head jerks to the side, a pink beam from the Tactigon narrowly missing her. (Though not without singing the tips of her hair on that side.)]

Cindy: -bly!

[Panel 4: The beam goes through the head of Glob Herman; despite the cauterizing nature of the beam, a few chunks of grey matter are visible floating into his biomass as other mutants (Kade Kilgore in particular) look on in horror.]

Glob: Aiii-

Kade: Holy @#%$! Glob!

[Panel 5: The beam dispersing, Cindy whips around, eyes wide open in shock and teeth clenched behind her mask to find the culprit.]

Cindy: Who the hell?!--

[Panel 6: As Quentin and his entourage are BAMF’d away by their domesticated Bamf, our favorite Pink Hitler Youth holds up two fingers in a mock salute, smug as ever.]

Quentin: Have fun clearing up the mess, hero. _**Ta**_.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: One of the random mutants (We’ll say Squid-Boy) points aggressively towards the picket line, as several mutants begin picking off pieces of their body to use as weapons.]

Squid Boy: Human scum! It was _**them**_!

[Panel 2: Tim, the leader of the MDL, points an accusatory finger as everybody surrounding him holds up weapons of various makes. (Knives, sidearms, aluminum bats, etc.)]

Tim: The _**Mutants** _started this! There was one here!

They friggin’ _**killed Jeff**_!

[Panel 3: A close-up of Cindy’s face, as her expression turns to panic.]

Cindy: Oh, no.

No, _no_ , _**no**_ ….

[Panel 4: Spider-Man’s face, lenses wide open in similar panic.]

Peter: Everybody, get ready to mobilize!

Move in, **_now_**!

[Panel 5: Another close-up, this time of Quentin’s punchable-as-ever face. He’s smugger than ever, and reveling in the moment.]

Quentin: **_Beautiful_**.

[Panel 6: A random mutant (Whose mutations are more than obvious) points angrily at Silk.]

Mutant: Get them!

[Panel 7: Cindy has flipped a police cruiser on its side, to start barricading the officers behind her.]

Cindy [Capt]: This should hold them for a bit. At least give the cops time to--

[Panel 8: Cindy’s eyes widen as a flaming fist smashes through the undercarriage of the cruiser, narrowly missing her head by inches.]

Cindy [Capt]: Guess not.

[Page 6 and 7]

[Double page spread. Silk holds off two mutants, while the NYPD officers on stand-by (Including Carlie) have deployed riot shields and are attempting to barricade everything. (And failing horribly.)]

Cindy: I thought I had this under control.

I **_do_ **have this under control.

…

Right?

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Silk gets consumed by the wave of rampaging mutants, as Jeff’s body continues firing off energy blasts, the Tactigon flailing his body around.]

Silk: Nononono!

[Panel 2: Silk fires off a web-line, while kicking another mutant free.]

Silk [Capt]: I have this under control, dammit!

I’m gonna kill Quire when I get my hands on--

[Panel 3: Another laser slices through the force field generator on top of Carlie’s cruiser. It hasn’t exploded, but it’s definitely cut in half.]

Silk: Oh, no.

[Panel 4: Silk is blown back by a delayed explosion. (It’s like watching an episode of Voltron)]

Silk: Aagh!

[Panel 5: Cindy’s face, the mouth behind the mask hanging open as the force field dissipates in her eye’s reflections.]

Cindy [Capt]: I screwed up so bad.

[Panel 6: As Cindy picks herself up, a voice from off-panel catches her attention.]

??? [OP]: Everybody!

Cindy: No… no. Please…

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Large panel, of Spider-Man and everybody (I mean everybody, FF, New Warriors, Avengers and all) descending upon the riot. Cindy, meanwhile, has completely lost it, panicking at the sight of all the supers raining down.]

Captain Marvel: Hold the line, and don’t kill anybody!

Avengers, Assemble!

[Panel 2: Cindy runs up to be underneath Warhammer, who fires clusters of tear gas missiles at the mutant and anti-mutant protestors to start thinning down the numbers.]

Cindy: Stop! Everybody, please!

You have to stop!

[Panel 3: As She-Hulk punches a protest with proportionate strength, Silk tries to talk her down. Jen, however, is not willing to talk.]

Silk: I have it under control!

I can **_handle_ **this!

She-Hulk: Raaagh!

Really, kid?

[Panel 4: She-Hulk slams one larger, bulkier mutant into another, as Silk moves to avoid the collision. Ant-Man, meanwhile, sucker punches an anti-mutant protestor as he grows from microscopic size. ]

She-Hulk: Doesn’t look that way to me.

Ant-Man: We’ve got this, Silk. Stay on the sidelines and we’ll take care of it!

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Cindy moves to address Peter, who is grappling with another mutant.]

Cindy: I can do this! Spidey, vouch for me!

I got this, right?

[Panel 2: Peter kicks the mutant he was fighting (Superior Spider-flexibility) off to the side, as a tear gas missile goes off nearby. (Given the placement of the smoke.)]

[Panel 3: Silently, Peter stares at Cindy, his lenses narrowed in thought.]

[Panel 4: Another silent panel. Though you can only see her eyes, they’re full of sadness and realizing that Peter, of all people, is disappointed in her. TL;DR, she’s scared of what Peter thinks of her now.]

[Panel 5: Peter wrangles another protestor, webbing him up as he looks at Silk. Spider-Girl is behind him, kicking the asses of two others.]

Peter: ...We’ll figure it out later.

[Panel 6: Peter and Mayday rush headfirst into the ground, with Cindy remaining behind. (Not to mention a total wreck.)]

Peter: For now?

Listen to Scott. Sideline yourself for a bit.

Spider-Girl! Let’s go!

Spider-Girl: Right behind you!

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Matt, despite his somewhat lacking physique, has taken over the scene momentarily, trying to weave in-between personal scuffles and trying to make his way out of the situation.]

Matt: #@$%! I didn’t sign up for **_this_**!

Screw this, I’m _**out**_!

Matt [Capt]: If I make it out of this, I don’t care if Jameson fires me.

I’ll be lucky to get out of here _**alive**_. Y’know, since I’m a giant bag of flesh waiting to be **_shot_**.

[Panel 2: A concussion blast from Cyclops blows a giant chunk out of the ground, sending Matt (Along with several protestors) flying several feet in different directions.]

Matt [Capt]: Make it to the quad and I ca-- **_HOLY #@$%_**!

Protester: Aieeee!

[Panel 3: Battered and caked in dirt, Matt skids across the terrain to land at the feet of a large, bulky mutant with his whole body covered in rocks.]

Matt: Oof!

[Panel 4: The mutant (If anybody has been reading past 2012, you’ll recognize Rockslide.) turns around and looks down, at a terrified Matt Perkins.]

Rockslide: What the?!--

After the stunt that #@$%head pulled with the Tactigon, you think you can touch me?!

[Panel 5: Rockslide grabs Matt by the collar of his shirt, pointing an enraged finger at him. Matt, however, panics; he’s aware that he’d lose the fight easily, and is trying to talk his way out.]

Rockslide: Stupid little human punk!

Matt: Whoa, whoa! Easy, man!

I’m a journalist! Y’know, for the Bugle? I really don’t have a place in this one, promise!

Rockslide: ...That probably makes you worse. Damn media makes mutants look bad!

[Panel 6: The color drains from Matt’s face. He’s more than aware that he’s screwed.]

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Silk looks over to the side, her Spider-Sense ringing as she looks in that general direction where Matt is being terrorized.]

Silk [Capt]: Oh, now I get the tingles. Perfect.

[Panel 2: Cindy’s eyes widen in panic, as she sees the situation off-panel.]

Cindy [Capt]: Oh, God. Matt.

[Panel 3: Cindy flips and spin-kicks, using the blunt end of her foot to slam into Rockslide’s head without hurting herself.]

Cindy: Drop him!

 ** _Now_**!

Rockslide: Ow! Dammit, woman!

[Panel 4: Cindy, using her superior agility and above-average strength, knocks Rockslide over as Matt falls to the ground with a thud.]

Matt: Whoop!

Cindy: And stay down!

[Panel 5: Rockslide, though muscular, has realized he can’t lift himself up or roll over. Silk, in the meanwhile, is standing on top of him.]

Rockslide: Hey, somebody gimme a hand!

I’m stuck and I can’t get up.

Silk: Cry me a river and get a LifeAlert.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Cindy briskly hustles over to Matt, to make sure he’s okay.]

Silk: Hey. You. Matt Perkins, right?

Matt: Uh… yeah.

Silk: Y’okay?

[Panel 2: Cindy offers Matt a hand up, which Matt slowly moves his own hand up to take.]

Matt: Yeah. Thanks for the save.

Silk: No problem. Need a hand up?

[Panel 3: Moving to a different part of the riot, the Tactigon on Jeff’s arm is moving his body like a puppet. Currently, the body is splayed on top of a police cruiser, carried over by the force of the Tacigon. But the device is still more than operating, as it lifts Jeff’s limp arm to aim itself.]

Tactigon VA: Assessing situation: Riot.

Adjusting concussion blast levels for appropriate threat level.

Matt: Thanks.

One question: how did you know my--

[Panel 4: The Tactigon, aiming at random, fires a purple concussion laser into the crowd.]

[Panel 5: The blast flies through the air, striking Silk square in the jaw and twisting her head to her right; her hand jerks away from Matt’s in reflex. What’s more important here is that the left half of her mask has been blown clean off]

Silk: Ack!

[Panel 6: A close-up of Matt’s face, terrified by the sudden nature of the blast.]

[Panel 7: A similar panel of Peter and Mayday; though their faces are hidden by their masks, their widened lenses don’t hide anything.]

[Panel 8: Another panel of the same nature, this time by the Young Avengers. (With Hummingbird as the focal point and the others (Ms Marvel, Nova, Hellion and Gravity) behind her.]

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Though there’s no visible physical damage, Cindy’s grabbed the side of her face and is rubbing the impact mark. However, since the POV is away from her face, we get a clean look at Matt’s expression of disbelief.]

Silk: Sonuva… that’s gonna leave a mark.

You alright?

[Panel 2: We still don’t get to see Silk’s face, but she has moved her hands away from her face to reach out to Matt.]

Silk: Hey. Hey. You okay?

[Panel 3: Close up of Matt’s face; the color still hasn’t come back to his face, and given the circumstances, it’s pretty justified.]

Matt: ... _ **Cindy**_?

[Panel 4: We finally get to see Cindy’s face; the left side of her mask has been completely blown off, and the right half has fallen off to the side.]

Cindy: What’re you talking--

...Oh.

[Panel 5: Cindy’s left hand is touching her exposed face, while her right hand is held out towards Matt. She’s trying to comfort him, but clearly failing.]

Cindy: Matt… I… hi!

[Page 14]

[Splash page, from the side of Cindy’s face where her face is exposed. Her hand is lowered, but still held outwards towards Matt, who is on the ground and still in shock.]

Cindy: Matt, take my hand.

I’ll get you out of here.

Matt: Cindy…

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Cindy’s jaw is clenched; she’s trying really hard to not say anything, but has so much she wants to say.]

Cindy: …

Cindy [Capt]: There’s so many things I want to tell him. A lot of contradictory things.

“I’m just a cosplayer.”

“It’s my fetish.”

“I’m a superhero.”

“...I’m sorry I made a promise I couldn’t keep.”

[Panel 2: Cindy uses her web-shooters on a wide spread to make a makeshift mask, securing it to her face and attaching the edge to the undamaged half of her usual mask.]

Cindy [Capt]: The only thing I can do is keep _**silent**_ \--

[Panel 3: Cindy fires off a webline and silently swings off, leaving a stunned Matt in the dirt and caked in mud and earth.]

Cindy [Capt]: --And get back to **_doing my job_**.

It’s the only thing I can do without making things any worse.

[Panel 4: The panel’s focus is no Matt, who has removed his damaged glasses and takes a deep breath, still in utter shock.]

Matt: …

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Cindy is webslinging over the riot, trying to find a place to make herself useful.]

Cindy [Capt]: Okay, so I’ve pissed off my mentor and revealed my secret identity to my boyfriend.

In one night.

I think that qualifies me for the “World’s Greatest $#@%up” award.

Time to make myself useful.

[Panel 2: Cindy lands on top of an anti-Mutant protestor, next to Hummingbird and the Young Avengers.]

Cindy: Hey. Y’all need a hand here?

Hellion: No, thanks.

You being here probably just made us a lot more likely to die.

Cindy: Har, **_har_**.

[Panel 3: Cindy stands back-to-back with Aracely, whose eyes are glowing as she plays her empathic puppet strings.]

Cindy: Hey, Aracely. You able to induce a couple of panic attacks?

Aracely: Maybe. Anybody in particular you wanted?

Cindy: Nah. Just enough to cause a distraction!

[Panel 4: Aracely’s eye glow intensifies, as a person in the middle of the crowd surrounding them breaks down panicking, another looking over like they’re crazy.]

Aracely: Done.

Random rioter: Omigod, my heart! My heart is gonna explode! The Gods will consume my flesh for their--

Rioter 2: Whoa, lady! What the hell are you?--

Rioter 1: He told me! Huitzilop-what’s-his-face told me!

Rioter 2: The hell?

[Panel 5: Silk tosses a webline to Gravity, who is increasing his own center of gravity.]

Silk: Thanks.

Grav, you’re up. Grab it, dense yourself up, and hold on.

[Panel 6: As Hummingbird, Nova, Hellion and Iron Patriot move to avoid the attack, Cindy yanks on the webline, as Gravity holds on for dear life.]

Toni: We’re in the air, Silk; you’re clear!

Silk: RAAAAGH!

Gravity: HOLY!--

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Silk swings Gravity in a near-360 degree movement; this range of motion, combined with Greg’s large density, manages to take out the people he hit, and give the rest of the Young Avengers some breathing room.]

Silk [Capt]: Every time I screw up, I feel like I have to push myself.

Prove that I still have a place at the table.

[Panel 2: As Gravity puts his feet on the ground, skidding to a halt, Cindy lets go of the webline, huffing and breathing heavily. (Not to mention a lot of grime and sweat on her costume.)]

Silk: *Huff*--Got ‘em.

Gravity: Damn, Moon. Nice swing.

[Panel 2: Cindy brushes stray hair out of her face, the other Young Avengers landing from their aerial dodge.]

Cindy: I’ve been working on my batting arm.

Hellion: Not gonna lie, Moon; that was actually pretty clever.

[Panel 3: Cindy raises an eyebrow in mock surprise. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Hellion shrugs, raising one of his hands to admit that she got him. (Kind of.) In the background, meanwhile, Nova is shouting at the top of his lungs.]

Hellion: For a Mutate, I mean.

Almost as good as a Mutant, but--

Nova: Incoming!

[Panel 5: Large panel. One of Warhammer’s stray smoke concussion missiles lands near the team, blowing everybody back. (Silk going several meters away from the rest of the group.)]

Hummingbird: Aagh!

Nova: Oof!

Hellion and Iron Patriot: Hhhhngh!

[Panel 6: Silk slams into one of the NYPD’s cruisers and ricochets, rolling onto the ground with a noticeable injury (Concussion? Cut?) on her side.]

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: The panel’s heavily blurred; with this, we can reasonably assume that Cindy has a concussion, as she leans against the ground to prop herself up.]

[Panel 2: Clutching her side to provide pressure to her injury, Cindy manages to upright herself and get on her knees.]

Cindy: ...Pete?

...May.. Ma-May.. Mar-y Jaeene?

[Panel 3: First-person view of Cindy’s perspective. Cindy’s eyes roll upwards, but in the bottom half we can see Quentin Quire and his gang of mutants behind him.]

[Panel 4: Cindy’s head has rolled back, her entire body in a state of delirium, but she’s still focused enough to look at and react to Quentin grabbing her by her suit’s chest area.]

Cindy: Qu-Quentin.. Qui--rrreeeee.

I’m gonna… I’m gonna _ **kick your a**_ \--

[Panel 5: Cindy’s face, with Quentin’s fist hitting it.]

[Panel 6: Everything goes black.]

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Totally black, save for Cindy’s inner captions.]

Cindy [Capt]: So this is what I was able to see for a while. Is it reality?

Just black. It was cozy, like I was floating on a cloud of pillows.

Yeah, that’s reality. I like it here.

[Panel 2: Cindy’s eyes are slightly open, with a heavily blurred image of Spider-Man and Moon Knight standing over her. Spider-Man has a medical kit, while Moon Knight is there to help stabilize her.]

Cindy [Capt]: Eventually, every so often, I get to see pictures of this weird dream I’m constantly in.

I think I saw Peter and that Moon Guy. Are we related?

Is he an Avenger too?

I think he is. He sounded pretty cool.

[Panel 3: The panel goes back to black again.]

Cindy [Capt]: But then it goes back to the real world.

Shame, I like going into… Fantasy Land?

That’s what I’ll call it.

[Panel 4: The blurring on Peter, and Moon Knight having been replaced by Gravity and Mayday, has been fixed (Mostly, there’s still a residual blur around Cindy’s peripherals.) as Cindy wakes up.]

Cindy [Capt]: Oh, hey, I’m going back to dreamland again. That’s nice.

It’s not as comfy, but-- wait.

[Panel 5: No longer from Cindy’s perspective, but rather from behind Peter and Gravity looking down on her as her eyes bolt open. (Her body is still on the ground, though. She’s kind of still readjusting.)]

Cindy: Holy #@%$. How long have I?--

Wait. I think I have a Cusconsion.

_**Concussion. #@$%.** _

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Cindy sits upright, as Peter tends to her. Disappointed or not, she’s still his “kid”, and her safety comes before her actions.]

Cindy: Oh, lord… my head…

Peter: Easy. You’ve got a blunt trauma and a concussion in two different places.

Hang on.

[Panel 2: Peter takes out a syringe, jamming it into Cindy’s waist as she winces in pain.]

Peter: Hold still, this is gonna hurt.

Cindy: Ow! The hell was that?!

Peter: It’s to ease the pain.

[Panel 3: Peter gets out another syringe, this time pricking Cindy’s neck; however, this time, there’s no wince of pain.]

Cindy: Whew. I think you made the dosage a bit high on the painkillers.

Peter: Hope so. Just dumped a stimulant into your system.

[Panel 4: Cindy manages to get on her knees, pumping herself up as Peter tries to stop her from getting up all the way.]

Cindy: I can feel that. Whoo!

Point me where to go and let’s get this fight wrapped up!

Peter: Whoa, whoa. Cindy.

Slow down.

The fight’s been over for… _**hours** _now.

[Panel 5: Cindy looks up, shocked, at Peter, who puts his hand on shoulder to hold her down.]

Cindy: Wait, what?

Peter: Yeah. We managed to take enough people down that the rioters gave up and surrendered to Carlie.

But… you’ve been out for about **_three hours_** , Cin.

I’ve been changing your mask’s web patch every hour.

[Panel 6: Cindy looks away from Peter, eyes dilated as she looks out towards the protest field in horror.]

Cindy [Capt]: Oh, no.

[Page 22]

[Splash page. Bird-eye view of the once-gorgeous quad, with the surrounding space grayed and blackened from the battle damage. Police cruisers are tossed around like toys, and a tree is on fire near Cindy and Peter, who are almost out of focus of the shot.]

Cindy [Capt]: I already knew that I screwed up.

But it’s another thing entirely to look the consequences of your actions in your face.

“This is your fault,” they say.

And as much as you want to deny that it’s your fault--

\--well, there’s a _**reason** _it’s staring you right in your face.

[To be concluded]


	6. Girl Meets World Conclusion: ...And the Damage Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the ESU riot, Cindy has to deal with the fallout.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #36  
“Girl Meets World Conclusion: ...And the Damage Done”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Duke Pome  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Pepe Larraz and Marte Gracia

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Large panel of Cindy lying down on a couch, her raven hair spilled out behind her. Her eyelids are baggy, and she looks absolutely miserable.]

Cindy: Uuuughhhhh…

Cindy [Capt]: Hi. I’m Cindy “I-let-a-riot-happen-and-now-everybody-hates-me” Moon.

The world’s biggest loser.

Now, I don’t exactly look like a loser--

[Panel 2: The panel expands Ken Burns-style to show Cindy is hunched onto two seats of the couch. While wearing grunge flannel (Plaid flannel, God help her.) and a dull gray undershirt. And baggy pants. Loose socks that don’t even match. And not even trying to look presentable.]

Cindy [Capt]: Until you look at the full picture.

Oh, it’s not that bad, you say.

[Panel 3: The Kens Burns expansions continue to show Mayday Parker (aka Spider-Girl) sitting on the one space Cindy hasn’t occupied, reading Tolstoy’s War and Peace. Somehow, despite Mayday’s apathy (A common occurrence with her) she somehow looks happier than Cindy.]

Cindy [Capt]: Well, tell me different when you’re hiding in your mentor’s home so you don’t have to face the fact that you started a riot.

Mayday: Morning, Cindy.

Cindy: Hrrrmmm.

Mayday: I think Dad made you breakfast. He went on patrol without you.

[Panel 4: Cindy manages to slide off the couch (Mayday taking notice and watching curiously.]

Cindy [Capt]: If it were any time other than me royally screwing up, Pete would have waited for me to wake up.

So that means one of two things.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Cindy has found what Peter left out for her (A protein bar and a cup of coffee with her name on it) and is walking to the kitchen table.]

Cindy [Capt]: One: he’s genuinely pissed off at me. (Which is a scary thought, given that he’s never been out-and-out mad at me.)

Or two: He wants to humor me and let me wallow in my funk. 

Not that those two are necessarily mutually exclusive.

[Panel 2: Cindy has taken a large bite out of the protein bar, raising the cup of coffee to her mouth. It’s a sort of unspoken admittance to defeat, but she’s more than willing to just give up at this point.]

Cindy [Capt]: Whatever.

I like wallowing.

It’s not like I accidentally ruined human-mutant relations for all time.

[Panel 3:Cindy’s eyes have narrowed further, her grip on the mug increasing in intensity.]

Cindy [Capt]: It’s not like my boyfriend found out I was playing superhero behind my back.

It’s not like I told my roommate that I’d be there for her and might as well have lied through my teeth.

[Panel 4: Cindy’s teeth have clenched in anger, the mug’s handle beginning to crack.]

Cindy [Capt]: It’s not like I got my face punched in by a punk with a pink Hitler Youth cut.

[Panel 5: As MJ walks past, carrying a bin full of laundry, Cindy continues to sulk, choosing instead to drink her coffee instead of breaking a mug.]

MJ: Morning, Cindy. You sleep well?

Cindy: Well, aside from the concussion?

Peachy.

[Panel 6: MJ puts down her laundry bin, having a mom moment in her head.]

MJ: ...Do you want to talk about it?

[Panel 7: Cindy looks back into the coffee, still glum and biting a loose piece of skin on her lip.]

Cindy: ...I don’t think so.

Even then, I have Ms. Moonstar to talk with about this whole thing.

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: MJ pulls out another chair, willing to play mom for Cindy; said girl, however, is a little more apprehensive.]

MJ: Something tells me that this isn’t something you want to talk about with a person you don’t know.

Cindy: I… look, MJ, this is gonna sound really mean of me, but… you’re not my mom.

You don’t have to sit down and listen to me.

[Panel 2: Close-up of MJ, as she lets off a smile that lets off thirty years worth of wisdom.]

MJ: Cindy, in this household, you’re family.

Your last name might not be Parker, but you will never not be welcome here.

[Panel 3: Cindy smiles, but it’s a hesitant smile. She has no interest in maintaining the facade that she’s in a slump.]

[Panel 4: Similar to panel 3, only Cindy’s eyebrows and mouth have dropped in a melancholic frown.]

Cindy: ...Is Peter mad at me?

[Panel 5: MJ and Cindy, sitting at the table as they continue talking.]

MJ: No. 

We talked about it last night. He brought you home and told me everything.

He saw the Quire kid kill the guy with the Tactigon.

I won’t lie, he’s a little upset that things went down the way they did… but he knows it was out of your control.

Cindy: I… thanks, MJ.

It isn’t exactly reassuring when your idol leaves for patrol without you.

[Panel 6: MJ looks over to Cindy, eyes in a very comforting gaze to make sure she’s not frightening her.]

MJ: Peter figured you’d want to sleep off the concussion. He wanted to be there when you woke up, but something came up at ESU.

He stayed up all night, to make sure you were okay.

[Panel 7: Cindy makes a faint smile, dipping her spoon into her coffee and absentmindedly stirring it.]

Cindy: That’s… nice. To have somebody to watch over you.

It’s just…

[Panel 8: Cindy looks over to MJ, face returning to a more confused expression.]

Cindy: I dunno, it’s just….

I feel like I could’ve done more to stop Quentin from screwing everything up.

If I’d been a split-second faster…

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: MJ pulls one of the family’s scrapbooks off a counter, drawing Cindy’s interest.]

MJ: You sound just like Peter.

And I say that in a good way.

[Panel 2: After several panel’s worth of playing with her coffee, Cindy finally takes a sip, while MJ opens the scrapbook in a very fond and loving manner.]

Cindy: ...I think that’s a compliment.

MJ: It is, I promise.

But Peter used to be driven by guilt. A lot of it.

[Panel 3: A panel of Cindy and MJ, just talking.]

MJ: ...Peter never told you about his past, did he?

Cindy: Other than some of the highlights and telling me he doesn’t like to talk about it?

No.

MJ: I love Peter, but he chose to put a lot of misery upon himself.

[Panel 4: A close-up of the scrapbook page; here, we see a picture of a young Peter with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Near it is a photo of Gwen Stacy with Peter, kissing under a streetlamp.]

MJ [OP]: When Peter’s Uncle died-- his father figure-- he felt he could’ve saved him. It’s the reason he started being a superhero.

And then there was Gwen.

Cindy [OP]: Who?

MJ [OP]: Gwen Stacy. Peter’s first true love. They dated before we got married.

Cindy [OP]: To be honest, MJ? It’s hard imagining anybody else with Peter.

MJ [OP]: ...She died. And part of that has to do with this story.

Peter thinks he killed her trying to save her. Whether or not that’s true, I’ll never know. I don’t even think he knows. But… he thinks he did, and he’ll probably keep on thinking it even if somebody told him different.

The point is, Peter was very much driven by guilt. Until he had something to lose instead of something he thought he had to make up for.

[Panel 5: Close-up of Cindy, raising her eyebrows as she looks at MJ in confusion.]

Cindy: So… what does that have to do with what happened last night?

[Panel 6: MJ smiles, putting her hand on Cindy’s shoulder.]

MJ: You’ve picked up a lot from Peter. Even if you don’t know it.

I think it’s great that you’re willing to take the fall and try to fix things.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: MJ takes the laundry bin and picks it back up, as she turns around to talk to Cindy.]

MJ: But what happened last night is not your fault. That’s on somebody else.

Peter learned to stop beating himself up for things that weren’t his fault. And stopped trying to make things his fault.

And I’m sure you will, too.

[Panel 2: As MJ begins walking away, Cindy turns to face her.]

Cindy: Hey, MJ?

MJ: Yeah?

[Panel 3: Cindy has a soft smile. Clearly a moment to just talk with what is essentially her surrogate mom has helped boost her spirits.]

Cindy: Thanks. For the talk, I mean.

[Panel 4: MJ pecks Cindy on the head affectionately.]

MJ: Anytime, Cindy.

It’s a Saturday. Go out and hang out with some of your friends.

[Panel 5: As MJ turns the corner, Cindy’s cell phone buzzes in her back pocket. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Cindy’s face sinks down as she reads the text. It’s from Matt.]

Matt [Text]: We need to talk. Like, soon.

[Panel 7: As MJ talks off-panel, Cindy pulls her clothes off to reveal her costume, frowning.]

MJ [OP]: Who was it?

Cindy: Last night checking in.

It wants to beat me up some more.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Hard cut to a small diner just on the outskirts of ESU’s campus, as Cindy sits in a rather comfy booth. Now that we have a view of things that aren’t skyscrapers, it’s starting to look a bit like fall (Hint, hint); given the way people are dressed (Assume it’s New York’s first cold front) and the slight browning of the leaves in a nearby tree.)]

Cindy [Capt]: So. Boyfriend is coming and is probably going to blackmail me with my secret identity.

Should I use boyfriend or ex-boyfriend? I’ve never had an ex. This is new.

[Panel 2: Cindy rubs her temples as the waiter near her gestures his pitcher to her empty coffee mug.]

Cindy [Capt]: New. Complicated.

I think those are the same thing at this point.

Waiter: Can I fill you up?

Cindy: Please. Any chance you’ve got all the world’s caffeine in that pitcher?

Waiter: Sorry, sport. Just regular coffee.

[Panel 3: As the coffee is poured into Cindy’s mug, the waiter continues talking. Cindy, reluctantly, replies.]

Cindy: That’ll do.

Waiter: Rough morning, huh?

Cindy: Yep. I really screwed up last night and I need to work on the whole “taking the hit” thing.

[Panel 4: As the waiter talks, Cindy realizes what he’s saying and looks up, confused as all hell about what he’s saying.]

Waiter: Make a deal with the devil, then.

Cindy: Wha?...

[Panel 5: We get a solid view of the waiter. A man of questionable healthy frame and with a lame combover (Not helped by the grease-stained apron accentuating his beer belly) shrugs, a bit of coffee leaking from the still-open pitcher. His nametag reads “Joe”.]

Joe: That devil guy, Mephisto.

Heard that a bunch of kids on Yancy Street have been making deals with him to gain the edge in some kinda gang war.

Tragic bunch a’ kids.

But it’s a real good fix for any problems ya got.

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Cindy just glares at Joe from her seat, her mouth gaping open in shock at the idea.]

Cindy: …

[Panel 2: Cindy raises her hands, trying to comprehend what has been said.]

Cindy: ...Why would you even?!...

[Panel 3: Cindy’s eyes are about to pop out of their sockets as she looks at Joe.]

Cindy: Why would that ever be a good idea?!

[Panel 4: As Joe walks away, a small burst of flame comes out of his mouth, along with a forked tongue similar to that of a snake. Cindy, however, is too distracted by her coffee to take notice.]

Joe: Whatever floats your boat, kid.

[Panel 5: Cindy has calmed down from her outburst, slowly taking a sip out of her cup, while quietly grumbling to herself.]

Cindy: Who the hell makes deals with the devil?--

[Panel 6: A pair of gloved hands and some slightly-torn jeans come into view, as Cindy looks up, her Spider-Sense slightly ringing and her expression one of slight terror.]

Cindy: I--I... hey.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: It’s ya boy, Matt. He dressed for both the occasion and that going outside thing, with some cold weather clothes, but still looking presentable.]

Matt: Cindy.

Hi.

[Panel 2: Cindy gestures to the seat across the table from her, beaming unconvincingly as Matt gestures to the same chair. (And kind of just goes for it anyways.)]

Matt: You mind if--

Cindy: No! Yes! Sit down.

Please.

[Panel 3: Cindy plays with a lock of her hair around her finger, looking over to her side as Matt sits down.]

Cindy: So, uh…

[Panel 4: Cindy has looked back towards Matt, sporting a cute look of affection.]

Cindy: You look good.

Especially after--

[Panel 5: Matt looks sternly at Cindy, steeling his expression so he doesn’t lose focus.]

Matt: Cindy. You promised you’d let me have my say.

Please.

[Panel 6: Cindy’s head has drooped; she looks like she’s just been slapped.]

Cindy: I… I meant it.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Matt holds out his hands to express his point, Cindy making sure to pay attention. This is relatively important to her; secret identity and all that.]

Matt: So… regarding the biggest elephant in the room…

Cindy: You know. Yeah.

Matt: I just want to let you know. Your secret’s safe with me. 

I know that’s something that you’re worried about, so… you don’t have to be. Not with me.

[Panel 2: Cindy’s affectionate smile returns; clearly some good news is doing her some good.]

Cindy: I… thanks. That means a lot.

[Panel 3: Matt’s face has returned to stone-cold seriousness. He means business.]

Matt: Which… *sigh*... also brings us to the smaller-but-still-relatively-big elephant.

...You lied, Cindy.

[Panel 4: Cindy looks away, ashamed beyond any realistic belief.]

Cindy:...

[Panel 5: Matt clenches his right fist into the palm of his left hand.]

Matt: I mean… I get the secret.

But between us? There’s not supposed to be any secrets.

[Panel 6: Matt takes Cindy’s hand in his own; his own hands are rough and calloused, compared to Cindy’s lotioned and silky smooth hands.]

Matt: I’ve been through too much lately to end this. And I don’t want to.

But… this needs to be a two-way commitment. 

And I’m not gonna be the one carrying all the weight.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Close-up of Matt’s face, the shadows covering his eyes.]

Matt: Just say three words and we can keep going like nothing happened.

[Panel 2: Cindy’s face as she fumbles on her words, trying to think of something else to say.]

Cindy: I’m…

[Panel 3: Matt raises an eyebrow, confused on why Cindy is hesitating.]

Matt: Cin?

[Panel 4: Cindy has begun hyperventilating, trying to control herself but failing as she breaks down.]

Cindy: I am… I’m…

[Panel 5: Matt clasps Cindy’s hand, gripping it reassuringly.]

Matt: Cindy, I don’t want to hurt you, I promise.

I just want to hear you say it instead of learning out of nowhere.

[Panel 6: Cindy is now full-on sobbing, trying to contain her emotions.]

Cindy: I am… #@&%, I can’t do this!

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Cindy’s hands are now gripping Matt’s; there’s a sense of desperation and not wanting him to go, especially when she’s this emotionally vulnerable.]

Matt [OP]: I understand.

[Panel 2: Cindy’s head, dripping with tears, cocks slightly to the side as she sniffles.]

Cindy: Hmm?

[Panel 3: Matt looks away, his hairline covering his eyes.]

Matt: I just need you to be honest with me. That’s it.

So, please. Just say the thing we both know is true.

[Panel 4: Cindy bites her lip, trying to say something; anything.]

Cindy: ….

[Panel 5: Cindy grips Matt’s hand with an unprecedented intensity, holding back even more tears.]

Cindy: I love you.

[Panel 6: Matt moves to get out of the booth, Cindy watching him in terror that he’s going to flake on her.]

Cindy: Matt, no…

[Panel 7: Matt kisses Cindy softly on the lips. It’s one of those soft, passionate moments you’ll see a lot of later on in the series, but here it feels more like a kick to the teeth rather than the comfort it’s supposed to bring.]

Matt: I know.

I love you too.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Matt puts his hand on Cindy’s shoulder, the two staring each other in the eye.]

Matt: I promise. Just… give me some time. I need to think about this.

[Panel 2: Matt kisses the crown of Cindy’s head, as she frowns in a depressing manner.]

[Panel 3: Matt goes to the waiter to pick up the check.]

Matt: I, uh… I’ll be seeing you. Take care of yourself, Cin.

[Panel 4: Cindy slumps her head into her hands, gripping by the chin.]

[Panel 5: Cindy buries her head in her hands, her shoulders shuddering as she begins silently sobbing.]

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Large establishing shot of the top of the Horizon Seaport campus. Cindy is sitting on top of the satellite needle in costume, mask pulled down and watching the sun break through the storm clouds.]

Cindy [Capt]: There’s part of me that thinks I had this all coming.

I know MJ said it wasn’t my fault.

But, y’know, when a riot happens, and your boyfriend finds out your secret identity?

And then he kind of leaves you hanging on your relationship?

You start growing a guilt complex.

[Panel 2: Cindy looks behind her, the object she’s talking to still off-panel.]

Cindy: ...

How did you know where to find me?

[Panel 3: Spider-Man is standing on behind her, the sun bouncing nicely off his freshly-cleaned costume. Cindy’s costume and face aren’t as radiant, still somewhat dulled out to reflect the mood.]

Spider-Man: MJ called me.

I figured you’d beat yourself up some more, and this is your favorite spot to brood.

...You okay?

[Panel 4: Cindy looks up to Peter, no longer crying like she was last page, but still clearly miserable.]

Cindy: No. Are you mad at me?

[Panel 5: Peter pulls off his mask, shaking out his mask hair.]

Peter: Not really.

I mean, sure, I’m a bit disappointed that things went so badly.

But, it was out of your control.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Cindy sighs, leaning back as Peter begins to sit down next to her.]

Cindy: Whew. That’s a relief. Especially with all the screwing up I did last night.

Peter: Wait.

[Panel 2: Peter points to Cindy, who looks over to him.]

Peter: You thought that I was mad at you because of something that wasn’t even your fault?

[Panel 3: Cindy shrugs, not really sure how to answer. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Peter guffaws, leaning back as Cindy looks over at him, annoyed.]

Peter: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cindy: Hey! You went off on patrol without me!

[Panel 5: Peter takes a moment to catch his breath, looking over to Cindy as he   
continues chuckling.]

Peter: I… no, Cin, I wanted to give you the day off!

You-- I mean, you tried, I’ll give you that. But, you got a concussion, and I figured you’d want to sleep it off.

[Panel 6: Cindy raises an eyebrow, confused as to Peter’s lack of disappointment.]

Cindy: But… wait, why aren’t you mad? You should be mad.

[Panel 7: Peter puts his left hand on Cindy’s shoulder reassuringly.]

Peter: One, we know it’s Quentin Quire. We can’t act on it for now, but we know it’s not your fault.

Second, do you seriously not remember?

Cindy: Wait, remember what?

Peter: What I said to you when you first started being Silk.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: A flashback to back when Cindy first became Silk, publicly. (The difference is in their costumes and hair: Cindy’s hair is straighter than the wavy, messier post-Days of Deception cut, while Peter’s costume has less of a matte texture.) Cindy sits up on top of a building, with Peter behind her.]

Cindy: This… this is awesome.

I mean, aside from the whole pill-a-week shebang. But still, this is amazing!

Peter: Hope so. And if you’re like me, it’ll never get old.

[Panel 2: Cindy looks back at Peter, an eager-to-please look on her face: she’s totally embarrassed to be questioning Peter’s choice of sidekick.]

Cindy: I’m really glad to be your sidekick, Mr. Parker.

But what if you chose the wrong person to be your sidekick?

What happens if I screw up? 

[Panel 3: Peter, behind the Spider-Man mask, raises an eye lens to her.]

Peter: ...You’re going to screw up, Cindy. Take it from me.

You’ll overlook something, throw a hook with the wrong fist. Find a wrong lead and put the wrong guy behind bars.

Something will go wrong. You’ll fail, sooner or later.

[Panel 4: Cindy frowns, as Spider-Man stands over her.]

Cindy: That’s encouraging.

Spider-Man: You didn’t let me finish.

I didn’t ask you to be Silk because I needed somebody who was perfect. 

I asked because, even if you’re still green, you’re responsible with the power you’re given.

And sometimes having power means you’ll fail. But, being honest, failing will teach you a lot. Maybe more than I ever could.

So, Cindy… are you ready to step up?

[Panel 5: Cindy pulls on her Silk mask, slapping it against her mask as she shakes Peter’s hand.]

Silk: ...It’s Silk, Spidey.

Spider-Man: Good to work with you, partner.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Back to the present day. The sunlight has begun to shine on Cindy, whose dead heart has been warmed somewhat by Peter’s words of wisdom. (As indicated by a sweet, genuine smile that isn’t motivated by trying to hide her sadness.]

Cindy: Yeah. I remember.

[Panel 2: Cindy leans over to talk to Peter, who is roughly pushing a loose strand of hair back into its straight position while replying.]

Cindy: So what happens now?

Peter: Well, for one, we start trying to prove it was Quentin. A lot went to hell, and we lost most of our security footage.

I’ve spoken with Cyclops, and the X-Men'll be looking into Quire.

Cindy: Isn’t a little weird, though? Digging up dirt on a friend?

Peter: Heh. Cin, Quire’s a punk SOB who lucked his way into an entourage that got him what he wanted.

I think it’s safe to say that the X-Men have burned that “Mutant card” so he can’t play it.

[Panel 3: Cindy looks up at Peter as he rises.]

Cindy: Well, I dunno, the X-Men keep Hellion around. They have a tolerance for jackasses running through their school.

Peter: Well, sure, Hellion is bad. But Kid Omega? Now he’s top-of-the-shelf crazy.

Cindy: Jeez, this guy is worse than Julian? That’s comforting.

[Panel 4: Peter helps Cindy up, putting away his phone.]

Peter: Hey, just got a text from Carlie. Apparently Blaze and 8-Ball are trying to hold a bank hostage with giant billiard balls that’re on fire.

You wanna head over and play a quick game of Pool?

Cindy: Sure!

Call up Mayday and let’s head on over.

[Panel 5: Peter pulls on his mask, his mouth still exposed as he talks to his sidekick.]

Peter: Well, I could.

But, y’know, we haven’t really gotten any time to just us in a while.

Mentor-sidekick bonding time. What d’you think? Two of us against a couple D-listers?

[Panel 6: Cindy raises an eyebrow cockily, pulling up her own mask as she smiles.]

Cindy: I think we can handle it.

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Large panel with Spider-Man and Silk web-swinging across the cityscape.]

Spider-Man: It’s too bad we can’t stop and buy a cue.

Silk: Those things are crazy expensive anyways. And I don’t really have the money.

Spider-Man: True.

Y’know something?

[Panel 2: A side shot of Spider-Man and Silk as they continue swinging.]

Spider-Man: After all this time getting the hero community back together.

It’s great to take a break from the Avenging and the Fantastic Five-ing.

Focus on the little stuff.

Silk: Amen to that. 

???: Hey! Stop!

Spider-Man: Speaking of the little stuff--

[Panel 3: A young woman (Violet Lightner, for those of you who have read Avengers: the Initiative.) shouts as a mugger runs off with her purse.]

Spider-Man: --what say we take a quick detour and lend a helping hand.

Violet: THIEF!

[Panel 4: Cindy points her thumb towards the scene, to which Peter gestures.]

Cindy: Oi. You mind if I take this one?

Peter: Be my guest.

[Panel 5: Cindy fires a webline as she lands on a nearby sedan, yanking the mugger by the hood and stopping him in his tracks.]

Silk: Hey! Where are you off to in such a rush?

At least treat the lady to dinner and a movie before sucking her dry!

[Panel 6: As the mugger tries to protest, Cindy webs him up to a lamppost.]

Cindy: Yeah, yeah. Take a nap up there until NYPD arrives and you’ve learned your lesson.

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Cindy hands Violet back her purse, as she thanks Silk relentlessly.]

Silk: Here. I was in the area and I heard you lost this.

Violet: Omigod, thank you!

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

[Panel 2: Violet brushes a lock of her hair back as she takes back her purse.]

Violet: You’re Silk, right?

I, uh, don’t talk about this a lot. But I used to be a superhero, too. Back in the Initiative.

Armory.

And I… jeez, this is embarrassing, I got scrubbed.

[Panel 3: Violet holds out her hand to shake Silk’s, which she accepts.]

Violet: But that doesn’t mean that the idea that anybody could be a hero died with me.

What you guys did last night? When the riot broke out and you guys contained it?

That proved that you guys do a lot of good out there.

And… I just wanted to say thanks.

Silk: Absolutely. That’s what we’re here for.

[Panel 4: Cindy looks up above her. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Spider-Man is perched on the lamppost, giving her a thumbs-up. Another silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Peter digs in his costume’s pocket, at Cindy’s request.]

Silk : Hey, boss. You got a notecard and a pen somewhere up there?

Spider-Man: One sec.

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Peter hands Cindy a blank notecard and a sharpie. (Not branded, obviously, some kind of third-party bootleg.]

Spider-Man: Here you go. Have at it.

[Panel 2: Cindy scribbles something down on the notecard, tongue sticking out of her mouth behind her mask.]

[Panel 3: Handing the pen back to Peter, Cindy lets him inspect the notecard.]

Spider-Man: Thanks.

…

Huh. Nice work!

[Panel 4: As Cindy sticks the notecard to the mugger, Peter begins swinging away into the concrete city.]

Spider-Man: Oi, I’m gonna go soften up Blaze and 8-Ball.

Silk: One sec! And… done!

[Panel 5: Peter and Cindy swing off, Violet watching them.]

Cindy: Wait up!

Spider-Man: Just saying, pool balls on fire?

Don’t wanna miss that.

[Panel 6: Violet looks back, smiling at what she reads on the still-unknown note cards.]

[Page 20]

[Splash page. As the issue closes, and the NYPD arrives with a single squad car, we finally get a shot of the notecard on the mugger. On the notecard, neatly scribbled in sharpie, is a familiar phrase with a twist. “Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Silk.”]

[The End]


	7. Negativity, Pt 1: Polaroid Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy, in the middle of recovering from a major personal and/or public fumble, tries to fix things with an old(?) flame as a new crime boss makes his mark in No Man's Land.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #37  
“Negativity, Pt 1: Polaroid Picture”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Valerio Schiti and Edgar Delgado

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Spider-Man and Silk are back-to-back, heavily sweating and their costumes are torn up as they buffer up.]

Spider-Man: Hey. You know what I just realized?

Silk: Yeah? What’s that?

[Panel 2: A ken burns transition to show Spider-Man and Silk are surrounded. Their opponents, the Vultrurions, are hovering around them, claws sharp and unsheathed and wings ready to start stabbing.]

Spider-Man: I think we need to start talking about your future.

Silk: Do tell.

Spider-Man: Well, y’know. A job?

[Panel 3: Both spiders take the Vulturions by surprise, Spider-Man firing two weblines in opposite directions up top, Silk below him firing one webline perpendicular to Spidey’s position.]

Silk: I mean, I have one.

The Horizon internship…. You’re not firing me, are you?

Spider-Man: Fire you? God, no; you’re too good to fire.

[Panel 4-6: Each of the three Vulturions looks down in terror as the webline attaches itself to them.]

Vulturion 3: HOLY--!

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Spider-Man and Silk yank, each of the Vulturions slamming into each other as the two spiders dodge.]

Spider-Man: I’m talking about promoting you.

Silk: ... You’re joking.

Spider-Man: I’m serious. You’d get paid and everything.

...Are you concerned that people keep falling for this trick?

[Panel 2: As they spray down the collapsed Vulturions, Spider-Man and Silk keep talking.]

Silk: Nah. If it worked on the Avengers, it should have a good lifespan.

But, for real? A job? One that pays?

Spider-Man: You’d basically be doing the same job. A few more hours a week, but not much of a change. You’d just get an ID card and you’d be all set.

Silk: And what if I say no?

[Panel 3: Peter fishes a plastic card out of his costume’s pants, holding it out for Cindy.]

Spider-Man: I hope that’s a hypothetical; turning a job at Horizon down is career suicide.

Also, it’s a bit late to say no.

Silk: What’s up with all the assuming everybody’s been doing lately?

Spider-Man: You’re an easy card to read. Speaking of…

[Panel 4: Cindy holds the ID card in her hand. A very basic layout is burned into the card: a staff photo of Cindy’s face, along with two lines of text: “Cynthia Moon” and “Lab Assistant” and a blue stripe indicating her security clearance.]

Spider-Man [OP]: Nothing really changes, but…

You start on Tuesday.

[Panel 5: Cindy hugs Peter, the latter letting out a loud burst of pain as the former digs into him. Despite the mask, you can see the outline of an affectionate grin on Cindy’s face.]

Cindy: Thanks.

Peter: Oof!... Anytime, Cin.

[Panel 6: Peter pats Cindy on the head, as she remains unmoving from him.]

Peter: Uh… there, there.

Don’t you have a class this morning?

[Panel 7: A trail of webbing is left behind, as Peter smiles to himself.]

Peter: That always brings her back down to Earth.

Heh.

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Scene change to Cindy stripping out of her costume, her breath forming clouds from the cold. Her right foot is keeping her balanced as she pulls off her left boot thingy, tip-toeing to avoid getting too cold on her bare feet.]

Cindy: #$@%! Coldcoldcold!

Cindy [Capt]: So I have a job now. Like, an actual one.

Not just interning hours.

[Panel 2: Having pulled on a pair of socks and a long-sleeve shirt, Cindy pulls a pair of leggings out of her bag, frowning at her choice of clothing.]

Cindy: Of course I put leggings in my bag when the fall starts.

Perfect.

Cindy [Capt]: So that means I can actually start paying for things.

Like clothes that actually work for fall and winter.

[Panel 3: Cindy pulls a red beanie over her head, the top of her hair getting messed up as she frowns in response to the last panel.]

Cindy [Capt]: Until then, a hoodie and beanie will have to do.

… That’s not to say it’s a bad hoodie and beanie.

Because they’re comfy. Like, really comfy.

[Panel 4: Having slung on a black-and-white hoodie, Cindy walks through the brisk fall-slowly-transitioning-to-winter campus. Given her expression, we can assume that Cindy is not exactly happy with the weather change.]

Cindy [Capt]: It’s the time of year I hate more than summer.

It’s too cold, but there’s no snow to make things at least look the part.

Not to mention everything’s dead-slash-dying.

[Panel 5: As Cindy enters the building for School of World Studies, her frown turns into a twisted, neutral expression.]

Cindy [Capt]: Maybe I just need the world to stop looking like a metaphor for my life.

Or at least the world I can see.

[Panel 6: Cindy bumps into somebody’s chest/neck, her making a surprised face and the person she bumped into grimacing.]

Cindy [Capt]: Would it kill the world to maybe throw me a bone once in a--

Cindy: Ow!

???: Oi, watch it!

You mind--?

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: The person Cindy ran into? Our old friend Matt Perkins, having dropped his phone on the floor. Cindy, meanwhile, squeaks in fright, realizing who she just bumped into.]

Cindy: Matt! Omigod!

Cindy [Capt]: Hi, world. Thanks for the bone.

[Panel 2: Matt stands there, mouth creased; he wants to say something, but opts out, settling for an awkward silent facial expression.]

[Panel 3: Cindy looks away, rubbing her arm in embarrassment as Matt tries to comfort her.]

Cindy: I’m sorry!

Matt: No, it’s… it’s okay.

I just didn’t think we’d see each other like… well, like this.

[Panel 4: Cindy reaches over, picking up Matt’s phone and inspecting it.]

Cindy: Nah, once the whole secret identity toothpaste tube is open… Well, y’know.

Matt: Uh… no, I don’t.

Cindy: Bumping into people you don’t want to. Especially once the person with the secret identity gets a rogues gallery.

Here. I got it.

…

Smart move to get a shell for the phone.

[Panel 5: Matt raises an eyebrow, talking to Cindy, who is still inspecting the phone and on one knee.]

Matt: I never said I didn’t want to bump into you.

I...I was gonna call.

Cindy: Mmm-hmm.

Matt: You don’t believe me?

[Panel 6: Cindy hands the phone back to Matt, smiling affectionately.]

Cindy: I do. It just would’ve taken a bit longer for you to get it over with. Another two weeks on top of the two we’ve already spent apart. We just jump-started talking to each other again.

And… it’s nice.

[Panel 7: Cindy shrinks, smiling and looks adorable while doing it.]

Cindy: I’d… like to start things up again.

[Panel 8: Cindy raises both her hands up, raising her eyebrows up in alarm.]

Cindy: I mean, only if you want to!

[Panel 9: Cindy shrugs, returning to the adorkable smile.]

Cindy: But… pick up where we left things off.

Like the whole “My girlfriend’s a superhero” schlock never happened.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Matt looks away apprehensively; you can tell from his expression that deep down, he wants that; however, he’s kind of in a sort of denial and trying to keep himself emotionally stable.]

Matt: Cin… I dunno.

There’s a lot of baggage that I’m gonna need to deal with and--

[Panel 2: Cindy puts her hand to Matt’s cheek, likely brushing her fingers against it.]

Cindy: We can talk about it later. Over lunch or something.

…

I have a class. I, uh… I’ll see you later.

[Panel 3: Cindy moves her hand away from Matt’s cheek, moving to kiss it.]

Cindy: Mwah.

[Panel 4: As Cindy walks off, Matt watches her, his arms crossed.]

[Panel 5: Matt sits down in one of the armchairs lying around, (Yeah, they do have those in the lobbies of buildings in Burgerland) rolling his head back and sighing.]

Matt: Oh Lord, I’m in over my head.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Large shot facing Cindy’s back as she walks into the lecture hall, a seat open next to Lola and a few words written on the chalkboard: “Intercultural Studies and History.”]

Cindy [Capt]: It’s easy to say to your ex “Hey, let’s get back together.”

It’s another thing entirely to actually get it done.

But… if Peter has taught me anything, it’s that there’s always a way. You might have to dig a bit, but it’s there.

[Panel 2: As Cindy slips into the extra seat, Lola glances over, but chooses to not really pay any mind.]

Cindy: Hey.

Lola: Hmmm.

Cindy: You do the assignment for class?

Lola: Depends. Did you?

Cindy: Yeah. Don’t know how that matters, but--

[Panel 3: Lola shrugs, an apathetic smirk on her face as she turns to face Cindy.]

Lola: Then I did it too.

Don’t worry, I changed things up enough.

Cindy: Fair enough.

[Panel 4: Profile shot of the two, as Cindy tries to talk to Lola, who looks over her way.]

Cindy: Look, Lo, I know I haven’t been really...communicating.

Lola: Cin, I promise, I’m not mad.

Cindy: I know. But I still feel a little bad for not upholding my own promises.

[Panel 5: Lola pulls open her notebook, grabbing a pen from her bag.]

Lola: Honestly? It was a blessing in disguise.

I need to get a grip on my own self-control. I can’t always expect you to be there for me. 

You have your own life, and I can’t let you put it on hold for mine. It’s not fair.

[Panel 6: Portrait shot of Cindy smiling innocently. Despite all the crap that went down at that riot, she very much brings back a lot of her cute charm and innocence from her roots.]

Lola [OP]: So we’re cool.

Cindy: ...Thanks. That means a lot.

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Lola puts on another, more sincere smile as she looks at Cindy, as their professor enters. Anybody who played the PS4 game should be well aware of this guy, but with a twist: instead of a humanitarian, this is Dr. Martin Li of ESU’s world studies department.]

Lola: I know.

Dr. Li: Alright everybody, settle down.

It’s been a long weekend, and I’m sure you all did your homework.

[Panel 2: Li has picked up a piece of chalk, the chalk swiftly and smoothly gliding across the chalkboard.]

Li: Today we’ll be talking about how the construction of the Intercontinental Railroad affected Chinese immigration to the US and--

[Panel 3: Profile shot as Cindy slides back into her chair, eyes half-open as she begins to slowly stop paying attention.]

Cindy [Capt]: Usually, I can tune everything out and put my headphones in.

All I have to do is pretend I’m paying attention.

[Panel 4: Cindy’s phone vibrates in her back pocket, her facial expression unmoved save for the eye moving to address it.]

[Panel 5: Similar panel. Putting herself in a pseudo-fetal position, Cindy reads the text from Peter.]

Peter [Text]: Head over to Horizon as soon as you’re out of class.

We’ve got activity in No Man’s Land.

[Panel 6: Cindy’s lip bites as she thinks to herself, her eyes darting to look at her side.]

Cindy [Capt]: “Activity” and “No Man’s Land” usually don’t work in the same sentence.

Especially since the average person would need a really expensive hazmat suit to operate in there.

Or superpowers. Which, y’know, are arguably more expensive.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Cindy bolts upright, paying closer attention as Dr. Li addresses her.]

Dr. Li: Am I boring you, Ms. Moon?

Cindy: #$@%. 

Uh, no, Dr. Li. Sir.

Dr. Li: Good, because this will all be material you need to include on your paper on undocumented immi--

[Panel 2: Cindy relaxes, placing her head in her hands to support what her neck won’t.]

Cindy [Capt]: Aaaaaand he’s lost me.

[Panel 3: In the same position as the last panel. Cindy’s phone has gone off, and her expression and eye position are letting you the reader know it’s caught her attention.]

Cindy: !

[Panel 4: Cindy has the phone up to her face, reading the text so that Dr. Li can’t see her.]

Matt [Text]: Let’s try it.

Cindy [Text]: Try what?

Matt: Us.

[Panel 5: Cindy’s hands are clutching the phone, as her face lets off an expression of sheer giddy. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Profile shot. Lola leans to the side to talk to Cindy, who talks back with an expression of pure joy.]

Lola: Somebody is going out of their way to be Dr. Li’s black sheep.

Cindy: It’s okay. Doesn’t matter right now.

Lola: And somebody’s sounding confident. What’s got you in high spirits, girl? I have to know.

Cindy: I got the one thing everybody wants.

A second chance.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: A thin but wide panel of the Seaport harbor, with the Horizon campus being the focal point.]

Cindy [Int building]: Hey, Peter?

[Panel 2: Inside of Peter’s lab; the owner of said lab is surrounded by holograms of various feeds of data and reports from the Avengers in an updated holotank, as Cindy walks into the lab and is pulling off her mask.]

Cindy: How come you don’t have a doctorate?

Peter: ...I dunno, to be honest.

I guess I just never needed one, and I haven’t really had the time to go back and get it.

Why?

[Panel 3: Cindy hops onto the desk, swaying her body in a very sing-song fashion, as Peter looks over to her.]

Cindy: Nooo reason.

Peter: Well, somebody’s in a good mood. I’m glad; especially considering that whole hit you took during the protest.

What’s got little miss sunshine up and about?

[Panel 4: Cindy folds her arms in a proud manner, as Peter raises an eyebrow in apathy.]

Cindy: I got back together with my ex.

Peter: Right. Because that’s always something you should aspire to.

Cindy: Hey, it was mutual when we split. And very amicable. So we kind of left it open-ended.

Peter: Just saying, when Felicia and I split…

[Panel 5: Cindy leans forward and sticks her tongue out as Peter minimizes the majority of the holograms in front of him.]

Cindy: Something tells me that you didn’t ask me to come in so I could talk about my boyfriend.

Peter: Yeah.

You remember those Negatives you met a few weeks ago?*

*Note: From FNS #31- Neil

[Panel 6: Peter grabs the last remaining hologram and points a remote at the nearest wall, Cindy watching from the background.]

Cindy: Yeah, I stopped them from--

Peter: --Robbing your roommate, right.

So I did some detective work, given that they have a name.

[Panel 7: Peter, with a swipe of his hand, tosses the hologram in the direction of the wall.]

Peter: I found out who they’re working for.

This guy, right?

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: A holographic stat sheet and anatomical display of our new baddie, Mr Negative. Unlike other interpretations of Mr Negative, his suit is emanating a strange white mist, while his hair is flowing freely and his eyes are covered by a pair of polarized glasses.]

Peter: This is Mr. Negative.

Nobody knows anything about him. Not even the heroes that dig really deep.

Cindy: Kinda looks like that Matt Murdock guy. Y’know, the lawyer.

Only he doesn’t wear as much red.

[Panel 2: Peter swipes the hologram, to bring up a long list of people and crime stats sent over by Carlie.]

Peter: I had Carlie send over some names with people who have associated with him or mentioned him in interrogation.

Turns out a lot of people are rubbing elbows with him. And most of them are repeat offenders.

Cindy: Second-chance man, hmm?

Peter: Possibly. I’ve been running my own private investigation--

[Panel 3: Cindy holds up a finger, and Peter shrugs, gesturing to the hologram in front of him.]

Cindy: You mean beating people up--

Peter: Whatever floats your boat.

Point is, whoever “Mr Negative” is, he’s up-and-coming in No Man’s Land.

[Panel 4: Peter turns to look at Cindy, who is studying the hologram intensely.]

Peter: And I don’t--

…

Cindy?

Cindy: Hmm.

Peter: Cindy.

[Panel 5: Cindy apologetically shrugs, pointing to the same hologram to explain.]

Cindy: Sorry. It’s just…

This guy looks familiar. Like the biggest case of deja vu I’ve ever had.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Peter raises an eyebrow, as Cindy continues shrugging and now raises the other hand towards the hologram.]

Cindy: I know, it sounds crazy. But this looks really familiar and it’s kind of spooky.

[Panel 2: Peter turns off the hologram, deactivating the screen as Cindy hops off of Peter’s desk.]

Peter: Either way.

This guy isn’t going out quietly. If anything, he’s getting a little too out of control in the underworld for my taste.

The Vanguard also agrees.

[Panel 3: Peter pulls on his Spider-Man mask, smiling before it goes on all the way.]

Peter: So we’re gonna do a little recon. See if we can’t see what we’re really up against.

You in?

[Panel 4: Cindy’s eyebrows perk up; her energy and zeal has returned.]

Cindy: Count me in.

[Page 12 and 13]

[Double page spread. Panel 1: Takes up the top half of both pages. A wide shot of the lower Manhattan area, covered in a light coat of green. We welcome you, the reader, to No-Man’s Land; a good chunk of Manhattan island covered in a cloud of EM Radiation, which has made the area uninhabitable for any prolonged area of time, even to radiation-based superheroes. Spider-Man and Silk swing over a skyscraper, viewing the dome-like cloud.]

Spider-Man: Welcome back to No-Man’s Land.

Silk: It looks… abandoned.

Spider-Man: Kind of the point. When that EM radiation came up, we had to clear the entire area.

Most of the crime bosses are holed up in here. They know that superheroes are a little too spread thin to make any moves--

\--and that the NYPD can’t mobilize here for any big length of time.

Silk: Still, you’d think that we’d be here more often.

[Panel 2: Crossing the barrier, Spider-Man and Silk dive into the cloud.]

Spider-Man: To be honest?

The Defenders and I have been making a few raids in here at night.

This is where I run off to when you can’t get to me.

Silk: You’re not serious, are you?

Spider-Man: When am I no-- never mind.

[Panel 3: The two web-swing in-between dilapidated buildings, trying to not draw any unwanted attention to themselves.]

Spider-Man: Point is, we can’t really leave this place to its own devices.

If we just let things fester in here--

\--it could be catastrophic whenever people like Hammerhead and Tombstone decide this little piece of land isn’t enough.

Silk: They lash out.

Spider-Man: Exactly.

[Panel 4: Silk looks over to Spider-Man, who is still focused on the street ahead of him.]

Silk: But… I could’ve helped!

Why didn’t tell me about all of this?

Spider-Man: Well, first off, you’re not the only one who doesn’t know.

MJ, Mayday and Annie still don’t. I know if they did, I’d get a lecture and a crying toddler every time I went in here.

Second... I didn’t tell you because I wanted to protect you.

[Panel 5: Silk raises an eyebrow, seriously doubting Peter’s intentions.]

Silk: And how does not filling me in protect me?

[Panel 6: Peter’s lenses are narrowed, as Cindy looks straight off, firing another webline.]

Spider-Man: Because if I did tell, you’d try to do the exact same thing I do.

And accidentally get yourself killed.

Silk: Oh, c’mon, I don’t do everything--

…

… Never mind.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Spider-Man and Silk swing over a warehouse, letting go of their weblines to descend.]

Spider-Man: This is where Daredevil and I have tracked one of Mr. Negative’s arms shipments.

Based on the sleuthing Jewel had been doing? This is just a fraction of what he’s got cooking.

[Panel 2: Landing on the roof, the east side of the warehouse, Peter and Cindy debate their next move.]

Peter: Alright, time to think. How can we get in there?

We could sneak in through the vents, the roof…

[Panel 3: Spider-Man looks to see Cindy run up the wall towards the main roof of the warehouse.]

Spider-Man: What do you think?--

Cindy?...

[Panel 4: Spider-Man’s lenses narrow; he’s not used to Cindy striking out on her own (Especially since they’re in this whole new era of cooperating with each other) so to see his sidekick just rush in is taking time to get used to.]

Spider-Man: Roof it is.

[Panel 5: Cindy is already on top of the roof, looking down as Spider-Man leaps up to join her.]

Spider-Man: Didn’t know you were taking point.

Silk: I’m, uh… not overstepping anything, am I?

Spider-Man: No. I’m… well, I’m glad to see you taking the initiative.

It’s just...new, I guess.

It’s only been, what, a year since you became Silk?

[Panel 6: Spider-Man lifts up the roof panel, gesturing to Silk.]

Spider-Man: You’ve grown up a lot since.

Silk: Any chance that means I can go on patrol by myself?

Spider-Man: Ha! Not a chance.

In you go.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Silk and Spider-Man spin weblines, hanging upside down as they descend into the warehouse.]

Silk: See anything?

Spider-Man: Nah… wait, I’m getting something.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man points off to his right, Silk’s head following in the direction of his hand.]

Spider-Man: That way.

Move.

Silk: Right.

[Panel 3: Dropping down from their weblines into the storage racks, Cindy and Peter land on the concrete floor, their light landing making nary a noise.]

Spider-Man: Off to the side of the warehouse.

Should be the annex, if I had to guess.

Silk: Annex it is, then.

[Panel 4: Sneaking within the racks, Cindy moves towards the edge of the storage bay, Peter behind her surveying the area. (Remember, he’s a good deal taller than her; he’s got a good head’s height to survey.)]

Cindy: We’re clear.

Spider-Man: Confirming… clear.

Move to the annex.

[Panel 5: Cindy leaps onto the wall of the annex, examining the room as Peter walks over stealthily.]

Cindy: Door looks locked.

Spider-Man: Find another entry point. Or some way to see into that room.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Cindy looks up, seeing a window into the annex room, and pokes the adjacent Peter into noticing her.]

Cindy: Got it. Up there. 

Peter: Good work.

[Panel 2: From the other side of the window, Silk and Spider-Man peek into the middle hallway, Silk raising her eyebrow at trying to find something.]

Silk: See anything.

Spider-Man: Shhhh.

Right there. Other door leading out of that hallway into the annex.

[Panel 3: Inside the hallway, we see a man bound to a chair, with a sack over his head to blind him and keep him in psychological terror. To either side of him is a man wearing Chinese play masks, with the shape of an Oni: the Chinese supernatural demon.]

Demon 1: How long do we have to guard this guy?...

Demon 2: As long as the boss tells us to. He needs this guy alive and safe.

[Panel 4: The second Demon pulls out his cell phone, letting his assault rifle lower as he moves to answer it.]

Demon 2: Hang on, that’s him there. One sec.

Yeah, boss?

[Panel 5: Spider-Man activates a small drone, holding his finger up to his mouth to silently tell Silk to remain quiet.]

[Panel 6: The Spider-Bot (A retrofitted version of the Spider-tracer with audio capabilities and mild autonomy) crawls underneath the door frame, with Spider-Man and Silk watching it do so. Silent panel.]

[Panel 7: The drone enters the room, as the Demon hangs up off-panel.]

Demon 2: ...Copy. Yeah, he’s ready for you.

..Yes, sir.

[Panel 8: The Demon turns to the other, adjusting his rifle in his grip.]

Demon 2: Boss is coming. Stand up straight.

Demon 1: I am, dammit!

Demon 2: Stand up straighter. You’ve never met the guy.

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Spider-Man and Silk, listening in through bluetooth headsets to the drone’s audio pickup.]

Demon 2 [Headset]: He kills for perfection.

Demon 1 [HS]: What is he, some kind of friggin’ eugenicist?

???: One could say that--

[Panel 2: Silk’s eyes and Spider-Man’s lenses widen when they hear the new voice, and whip around to look back into the window.]

???: --But then again, it’s not very fair to call our kind eugenicists.

[Panel 3: Mr. Negative makes his first appearance. Much like his mainstream and PS4 counterpart, a man of Asian descent wearing a business suit, with a pitch-black skintone and snow-white hair and suit. The very real representative embodiment of an undeveloped polaroid, he carries a katana in a scabbard on his back and holding a cane for show.]

Mr. Negative: I prefer the idea of purging out the things that keep us tethered to mediocrity.

Demon 2: Mr. Negative! Sir!

We have him.

[Panel 4: Mr. Negative turns around, pointing to the demon who acknowledged him.]

Mr. Negative: Good. Wake him up.

Demon 2: Sir!

[Panel 5: The Demon slaps the man underneath the sack, startling him awake.]

Demon 2: Oi! Wake up!

Victim: Ow! The hell?!--

Where am I?!

[Panel 6: The sack is pulled off to reveal an Italian man, with a clean haircut (Slopped up by the kidnapping) and a square jaw. Mr. Negative leers over him, leaning on his cane to intimidate him.]

Mr. Negative: Hammerhead’s lieutenant, I presume? Justin Gavianni.

Gavianni: Hrmmm.

Mr. Negative: Not very talkative. I think we can change that. But I’d rather not.

My methods are… crude, and leave very little intact.

I’d prefer you tell me what I want to know willingly.

[Panel 7: Gavianni struggles in his bonds, as Mr. Negative pushes up his jacket’s sleeves and rolls up his button-down’s sleeves.]

Gavianni: You really think I’d tell you where Hammerhead’s bases are outside No Man’s Land?

Mr. Negative: No; but then again, I’m fairly open to being surprised.

[Panel 8: Mr. Negative leans further down, glaring into Gavianni’s eyes as the latter spits downward.]

Gavianni: Go to hell.

Mr. Negative: Well, that can be arranged. For one of us.

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Mr. Negative stabs Gavianni with his sword, Gavianni’s head reeling back as he screams in pain. A burst of dark, negative energy bursts out from the sword, pouring into Gavianni.]

Mr. Negative: Rah!

Gavianni: Aiiiieeee!

[Panel 2: Silk and Spider-Man look from their little window, eyes widened in horror at what this guy can do. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Mr. Negative rips his sword out, no flesh wound visible in Gavianni. The whole thing took very little out of Mr Negative, as he’s back on his feet without much heavy breathing.]

Mr. Negative: Hrnnn….

Demon 2: Sir, are you--?

Mr. Negative: I’m… I’m fine.

Is he--?

[Panel 4: Gavianni opens his eyes, the pupils a sick, glowing black with a white substance floating inside him.]

Gavianni: 

[Panel 5: Gavianni looks up, still breathing heavily as he recovers.]

Gavianni: 

[Panel 6: Mr. Negative stands over Gavianni, sheathing his katana as he backs off.]

Mr. Negative: I’m glad I’ve helped you see things--

\--from my point of view.

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Mr. Negative looks up towards the window where Spider-Man and Silk should be, furrowing his brow.]

Mr. Negative: Now…

[Panel 2: The window where they should be. There’s nobody there, and not a trace of them left behind.]

[Panel 3: Mr. Negative is seemingly ignorant of the Spider-bot that Peter has left behind, which hides in a hole in the hallway wall. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Mr. Negative turns his attention to Gavianni, who has relaxed himself and his stance.]

Mr. Negative: The location of Hammerhead’s arms cartels.

Gavianni: Yes, Mr. Negative.

[Panel 5: The rooftop. Peter and Cindy sit just next to the edge where they entered. Both (via what little facial expression they have behind the mask) look immediately concerned.]

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Establishing shot of Horizon Labs. Silent panel.]

Capt: Horizon Labs

[Panel 2: Peter and Cindy are both at Peter’s desk. Peter, for one, is seated in his desk chair, deep in thought, while Cindy is watching him intently. She needs him to say something, anything to make things better. She needs him to lead her.]

Peter: …

Cindy: …

… You know, it’s a little creepy when you just stare at nothing, right?

[Panel 3: Peter has interlocked his fingers; he’s made up his mind.]

Peter: ...You’re staying. I’ll go.

[Panel 4: Cindy is inscenced. She needed him to say anything except this, where she’d be sidelined. Getting up, Cindy has turned to shoot back at Peter.]

Cindy: Bull. We call in the Young Avengers and--

[Panel 5: Peter points a finger at Cindy, his temper rising; for the first time ever, he’s putting his foot down on Cindy.]

Peter: No!

The Avengers are off-planet, which means I’m in charge over the team!

You’re all sitting this one out, and that’s final.

[Panel 6: Cindy looks away in shame/resentment, while Peter talks up to her.]

Peter: I already called Mayday, she’s handing over her costume the second I come home because I know she’ll try to sneak off.

And the Young Avengers are kids, and I’m not letting kids get hurt by throwing them at something we don’t understand.

[Panel 7: Peter gets up, showing dominance in the situation as Cindy backs down.]

Peter: Cindy, I care about you. 

And I need you to be an adult for me here, and show the self-control I know you have.

Cindy: ...Okay.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Peter pulls up his contact list, with holograms of Misty Knight, Luke Cage, Daredevil and Paladin appearing in the holotank as Cindy watches.]

Cindy: So… what are you going to do?

Peter: I’m going to scrape as many street-levelers together as I can, and we’re gonna hit this guy with everything we can before this guy gets to Hammerhead’s top guys.

We’ve got all the crime bosses contained, fighting each other for No Man’s Land.

[Panel 2: Peter puts his hand to his chin, intently studying the hologram with Cindy standing next to him.]

Peter: Mr. Negative represents a threat to keeping them bottled up in there.

[Panel 3: Cindy leans over, catching Peter’s attention away from the hologram.]

Cindy: What should I do?

Peter: I dunno… I think you should take the night off.

You’ve earned it.

Cindy: You sure?

[Panel 4: Peter pats Cindy on the shoulder, his face in a sort of pressured attempt to make things seem alright.]

Peter: Absolutely. We’ll have this all wrapped up by tomorrow morning.

Cindy: Okay… well, um… yeah.

[Panel 5: Cindy walks out onto the balcony, looking back to Peter, who has gotten back to looking at the hologram in front of him.]

Cindy: Uh… night, Pete.

Peter: Have a good one, Cin. See you tomorrow.

[Panel 6: As Cindy leaps over the railing and into the harbor, Peter picks up his cellphone; his voice has turned a lot more serious, as opposed to his more non-chalant and ambivalent tone with Cindy.]

Peter: Hey, Matt.

Yeah, bring as many people as you can find to my apartment.

We’re getting to work as soon as we can.

[Page 22]

[Panel 1: Cindy and Lola’s apartment. It’s got barely any light, as Lola is reading a book at her desk quietly. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: Cindy comes running into the dorm, dressed in her usual hoodie/leggings getup as she runs over to Lola’s desk.]

Cindy: Lo! Get your dress and shoes on!

Lola: Wha?--

Cindy: We’re going out!

[Panel 3: A confused Lola has gotten out of the chair, as Cindy grabs her by the hand and yanks her out of said chair.]

Lola: What are you-- whoa!

Cindy: C’mon, Lo! Call up Rafferty and let her know it’s date night!

Lola: I will, I will! Geez!

[Panel 4: Grabbing her dress and a pair of heel pumps, Lola moves into the bathroom, as Cindy stares at her.]

Lola: I’ll change here, and I expect--

Cindy: I’ll be ready. Promise.

Lola: Right.

[Panel 5: As Lola closes the door behind her, Cindy ecstatically looks down at her phone screen, looking at the texts she sent on her way back.]

Cindy [Text]: Hey, do you wanna do something tonight?

Matt [Text]: …

…

Yeah, I get off work in an hour.

[Panel 6: Cindy clutches the phone to her chest, taking a heavy, hitched breath as she smiles.]

Cindy [Capt]: I have a second chance on this.

[Panel 7: Cindy squeaks in victory, pumping her fist.]

Cindy: YES!

[To be continued]


	8. Negativity, Pt 2: Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy learns to fall in love and take a night off. Meanwhile, Peter and the street-levelers take on Mr. Negative, with radically different results than desired.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #38  
“Negativity, Pt 2: Inner Demons”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Valerio Schiti and Edgar Delgado

[Page 1]

[Note from Neil: Everything until I say different runs parallel. We get two different perspectives on the page: Cindy’s story and Peter’s story. Odd-numbered panels will be Cindy’s story, and even-numbered will be Peter’s story. We good? We good.]

[Panel 1: The issue opens with Cindy and her friends out clubbing. Though her hair is still wavy, it’s out of its usual mess and has genuine care put into it. Contrasting to her previous attempts at going out, Cindy is genuinely enjoying herself, talking with Lola and Rafferty.]

Cindy [Capt]: I know what you’re thinking.

“Hey, Cindy. You hate going out. So why do you look so _**happy**_?”

And more importantly: “Why aren’t you out fighting crime?”

Those are both great questions, and I promise I’ll explain.

[Panel 2: Masked in shadows with various body parts showing color, reveals Peter’s patchwork team of street-level heroes: Daredevil, Luke Cage, Misty Knight, and Paladin.]

Cindy [Capt]: The second question is a bit easier to answer.

This guy, right? Spider-Man. He’s my boss and he basically told me to take the night off.

Told me he’d call up some friends and take care of this new guy named Mr. Negative we’ve been looking into.

[Panel 3: From the POV of Matt’s shoulder, Cindy waves over to him from across the bar, motioning for him to join her and her friends.]

Cindy [Capt]: The first one? That’s a little more complicated.

This guy. Matt Perkins: my **_boyfriend_**. Kind of. We’re still working on things.

Mostly because I chose to keep a lot of secrets from him.

[Panel 4: Spider-Man and his group standing on top of a building overlooking a large warehouse. (With a conveniently accessible glass ceiling.)]

Cindy [Capt]: And sometimes, those secrets come back to collect.

In this case, he found out I moonlight as a superhero.

It didn’t end well for either of us.

[Panel 5: As Cindy and Matt begin talking and doing that weird thing couples do with their eyes, Lola and Rafferty elect to leave them alone; they’re more interested in the dance floor than two people staring at each other.]

Cindy [Capt]: He got consumed by work and I did “the college girl thing”.

You know, where you say and pretend you’re depressed but you really aren’t?

Just so you can feel okay for running away from your problems?

I did that for a bit.

[Panel 6: A close-up of Spider-Man’s palm, as it fires off a web line.]

Cindy [Capt]: Then I grew up.

Because you can’t be responsible when you’re running away.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Cindy picks up her drink as Matt sits down, raising his hand for the bartender.]

Cindy [Capt]: A bit of a short **_diversion_** \-- I don’t talk about my parents a lot.

And that’s because I $#%@ing **_hate_ **them. Mostly because they could never agree on how to raise me.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man and co. crash in on the warehouse, frightening the Inner Demons beneath them.]

Cindy [Capt]: My dad is a hockey coach. He tends to be open to the **_unorthodox_** , the _**unexpected**_.

It was part of his job, and that was why he was so good at it.

But he still had a code to follow. Rules. It’s why he loved my mom.

[Panel 3: A panel of light reverie, as Cindy laughs at something Matt tells her. It deliberately contradicts the words on the panel.]

Cindy [Capt]: She, on the other hand, was wound up tighter than Boomerang when Peter has had his fun with him.

[Panel 4: Daredevil punching a Demon, as Misty has her metal arm around the neck of another.]

Cindy [Capt]: Always had to be on time, couldn’t deal with any alteration to the plan.

Short or long-term. She had a pole up her @$$, and a really long one at that.

[Panel 5: Compared to the last Cindy/Matt panel, it’s a pretty somber one, as Matt and Cindy are both leaning in towards each other. Cindy, for one, is biting her lip; she’s a bit overwhelmed by the experience, but also disturbingly excited.]

Cindy [Capt]: You’re probably wondering how that ties into the whole boyfriend situation.

And here’s how: my parents taught me to care about every little damn detail.

[Panel 6: Spider-Man has ripped open a door to another room; the room is pitch-black, and Spidey’s form is mostly out of silhouette with a few specks of red and blue.]

Cindy [Capt]: But for ten minutes, I’m allowed to not care about the future, how everything will turn out because of my actions--

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Cindy and Matt kiss. Unlike their previous kisses, this one is just made of passion and unbridled spur-of-the-moment energy. They have nothing left to expose to each other, and because of that what they have now is raw heat, pushed onto each other.]

Cindy [Capt]: --and focus on what’s right in front of me.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man turns to the other heroes, as they respond to his voice.]

Spider-Man: He’s not here.

Daredevil: Wait, Pete, what--

Spider-Man: It’s a bust! We need to leave, now!

Cindy [Capt]: It’s a wonderful feeling, you know.

[Panel 3: Cindy and Matt have pulled apart, a small line of spit connected to both of their mouths. Though Matt is somewhat taken aback, Cindy is slightly giggling; the excitement and heat of the moment are getting to her.]

Cindy [Capt]: To be wrong. To not have to care.

You get to ignore everything--

Get to focus on that faint scent of butterscotch and toast on his everything.

It’s intoxicating.

Matt: Holy--

Cindy: Yeah.

[Panel 4: Peter lifts up the warehouse door, with the other four heroes escaping.]

Spider-Man: Get out of here! Go!

Misty: What about--

Spider-Man: I’ll be fine! Go to ground, before they find you!

Cindy [Capt]: For a brief instant, everything you know about rules just goes right out the window.

[Panel 5: Cindy and Matt are seen walking out of the club together, leaning on each other.]

Cindy [Capt]: And it’s in those moments when impulse takes over.

Those are some of my favorite moments.

[Panel 6: Spider-Man, having dropped the door, turns around to face the oncoming wave of Inner Demons.]

Spider-Man: All right, let’s do this!

_**COME ON!** _

Cindy [Capt]: There’s part of me that thinks that I should be there, helping Peter.

But I’m sure he’s got it under control.

After all, he’s _**Spider-Man**_.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Yay, we’ve broken the parallel panels. Cindy is now lying in a bed that is obviously not hers. (For one, it’s a full and not a twin, and not on a bunk.) Wearing just her underwear and a shirt a few sizes too big, her hair is back in the messy style we’ve come to know and love, as sunlight glares through the window.]

Cindy: Hhhmmmmmmm….

Cindy [Capt]: Of course, after a good night’s sleep in a bed that isn’t yours, you start to think about those consequences.

Like “Wow, did I sleep with my boyfriend(?) on the first date?”

“Am I becoming Lola?”

That’s kind of scary, I’m not gonna lie.

[Panel 2: Coming into the apartment, Matt has two cups of coffee, smiling his light but sincere smile. We get a larger view of Matt’s apartment; it’s a small studio apartment, with the kitchenette and door to the bathroom visible from behind the bookshelf in front of his bed. There’s a (heavily used) couch in the corner of the room, and a (again, heavily used) worn coffee table in the room.]

Matt: Morning, Cindy.

Got you some coffee.

[Panel 3: Having taken the cup, Cindy smiles sweetly as Matt pecks the crown of her head.]

Cindy: D’awwww, you shouldn’t have.

Matt: Too bad, I did.

Cindy: I’m glad you did. It was really sweet.

[Panel 4: Looking over to Matt, Cindy bites her lip affectionately, whereas Matt puts up his hands in denial.]

Cindy: So, uh. Did we?...

Matt: Nah. You were looking tired so I let you have the bed to yourself.

I took the couch.

[Panel 5: Cindy leans forward to kiss Matt on the cheek, who is slightly flushed and looks the other way.]

Cindy: How _**gentlemanly** _of you.

Matt: Pfft.

[Panel 6: Matt continues speaking, as Cindy sits back, drinking her coffee.]

Matt: Dumb question. Are we back together, or?...

[Panel 7: Cindy puts the cup down, a cute expression on her face once again.]

Cindy: Yeah. I’d like that.

[Panel 8: Cindy grabs Matt by the collar, pulling him in for a kiss. Meanwhile, Cindy’s phone buzzes from an alert in her purse. No dialogue.]

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Cindy holds her bag, pulling out her phone.]

Cindy: **_Dammit_**.

Alright, what does Lola want now?

[Panel 2: Cindy’s expression turns to one of panic as she actually takes the effort to read her phone.]

Cindy: Oh #@$%!

I’m gonna be late for class!

Matt: I can walk you to class.

It’s not far. Besides, it’s Friday. I don’t have class today, so...

[Panel 3: Cindy pulls her Silk costume out from her bag, talking to Matt.]

Cindy: That’s so sweet, but I can make it myself. It’ll be faster webswinging

Matt:. In that case, I’ll “stick” around.

Cindy: You keep up the terrible puns, and I will web you to the wall.

I am very good at punishing people who wrong me, even if it’s minor.

[Panel 4: Cindy pulls on her costume bottoms with one hand, dragging out her webshooters with the other.]

Cindy: Hey, I’m open to coming over this weekend, if you don’t mind.

Matt: You sure you don’t have a full schedule?

[Panel 5: Cindy looks over to Matt, a hurt expression on her face.]

Cindy: Matt… Silk isn't my whole life. It used to be, but… I’m trying to make time for people I care about.

Matt: I know. It’s just…

[Panel 6: Cindy grips her mask with both hands, leaning in to kiss Matt on the lips.]

Cindy: Hey. I **_get it_**.

I’ll see you tonight, ‘kay?

Matt: ...Sure.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: A large panel of Cindy jumping off Matt’s fire escape, firing a webline down the line.]

Cindy: See you in a few.

[Panel 2: Looking out of the fire escape after Cindy, Matt rests his elbows against the windowsill.]

[Panel 3: Matt takes his cup of coffee, placing it on his desk as he pulls out his laptop.]

Matt: God, is this how Invisible Woman felt back in the day?

[Panel 4: A sip of his coffee is taken as he uses his free hand to type on his laptop’s keyboard.]

[Panel 5: Matt looks around, thinking to himself. Another silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Slumping back into his pillow, Matt frowns, both hands drooping to his sides.]

Matt: Nah, at least she had **_superpowers_**.

I can write good. _Decent_. **_Meh_**.

...Real encouraging.

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Small panel, but impactful; a katana jams itself in the concrete ground, as Spider-Man’s boots stand near it.]

Spider-Man: *Huff* *Huff*

[Panel 2: The panel expands. Peter is surrounded by unconscious and heavily-injured Inner Demons (Maybe four dozen of them) while leaning on the sword; his costume has dozens of tiny gashes and one of his lenses is cracked.]

Spider-Man: I *Huff*... I **_win_**.

[Panel 3: Spider-Man shouts upwards, as a glowing black figure in a suit comes up behind him with a dagger.]

Spider-Man: Who’s next?!

[Panel 4: A black katana with a white mist flowing off of it slices through Peter’s shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain.]

Spider-Man: AAAAAUGH!

[Panel 5: As Spider-Man falls to the ground, gripping his shoulder in pain, Mr. Negative stands over him in triumph.]

Spider-Man: Hnggghhh… how?

Mr. Negative: You think I put all my Inner Demons in one place just so you could take them out?

No.

It was so you’d be forced to take your time, whittling them down.

So in the end, you’d be exhausted.

[Panel 6: Mr. Negative’s palm is open, and a new shadow blade (This time in the form of a dagger) appears through a small portal to the dark void in his hand.]

Mr. Negative: But here’s the thing.

When you sell yourself to the forces beyond the veil…

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Two Inner Demons rise, their bodies moving like puppets as they rise around Spider-Man.]

Mr. Negative: ...you get very good at _**patience**_.

But not **_that_ **patient.

[Panel 2: Grabbing Peter under the elbows, the two demons tear off his mask. (Getting around the finger print lock by slashing the area just above it.)]

Spider-Man: Oi, hands off the mask.

That’s expensive stuff right there.

[Panel 3: As the Demons tear off the remains of his mask, Mr. Negative holds out his palm in the background, a small of orb of dark energy manifesting.]

Spider-Man: You know that I’ll always fight it, right? Whatever your little magic show is.

That even if you make me one of your Demons--

I’ll find a way out.

[Panel 4: A small panel of Mr. Negative, who smiles maniacally as he holds the dark orb between his hands.]

Mr. Negative:Lucky for me, not everything is as black-and-white as you’d like to believe.

Especially not this.

Spider-Man: Trust me, I’m all about shades of gray now.

But that _**doesn’t**_ mean I’ll _**kneel**_.

[Panel 5: The Inner Demons shove Peter onto the ground, putting him on his knees and locking him in place.]

Mr. Negative: Better. **_Much_ **better.

Now, I don’t need you to be completely on my side--

[Panel 6: Mr. Negative holds up the orb to Peter’s face, who tries to look away with a panicked expression.]

Mr. Negative: --I just need you to see things from my perspective.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Cindy moves into class, sitting down next to Lola as the lecture hall begins to fill up behind them.]

Cindy: Hey.

Lola: Hey!

You didn’t call last night like you said you would.

[Panel 2: Cindy grips her bottom eyelids with her thumb and index finger, as Lola smiles and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.]

Cindy: Omigod, I forgot. Sorry.

I ended up spending the night at Matt’s place.

Lola: Oooh, big nii-iiight!

Cindy: Please, **_stop_**.

My sex life is **_not_ **yours to discuss.

[Panel 3: Lola’s hand has moved, as she shrugs while closing her eyes; Cindy, in the meantime, has moved to get her notebook out of her backpack.]

Cindy: Besides, nothing happened.

He let me sleep in the bed and he took the couch.

Lola: And an **_absolute gentleman_** at that.

Cindy: Mmm-hmmm. He’s really sweet.

[Panel 4: Cindy has opened her notebook to the next blank page, as Lola listens to her.]

Cindy: Still, I’m taking it slow. Just because I really like him doesn’t mean--

[Panel 5: Quick change panel to behind the blackboard, as Martin Li struggles to change back from being Mr. Negative. (We don’t know why he’s struggling, but his forced expression indicates strain.]

Martin: Deep breath, Martin… c’mon.

Whew…

[Panel 6: Martin Li is now in complete control, sighing as he straightens his back suit.]

Martin: Hah…. showtime.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Cindy is still talking to Lola, who looks up and her eyes widen.]

Cindy: I mean, he enjoys waffles.

That’s great and all, but you can’t beat pancakes.

Who likes waffles more than pancakes?

Lola: Uh, Cindy….

[Panel 2: Cindy continues talking, as Lola pokes her in the shoulder.]

Cindy: I swear, somehow we’re going to get married and have kids--

And we’re going to get divorced and have a massive custody battle over waffles and pancakes.

[Panel 3: Cindy is nudged by Lola, and responds angrily.]

Cindy: There’s a difference between-- Ow! The hell?

Lola: Doc Li is here.

[Panel 4: Looking up, Cindy pales and purses her lip.]

Cindy: Oh.

[Panel 5: Dr Li is leaning against his chalkboard, along with the rest of the class in the auditorium.]

Martin: I didn’t know your love life was worth sharing with the class, Ms. Moon.

Cindy: Uh… usually isn’t, Doctor Li.

Martin: Good.

Then we can get on with class.

[Panel 6: Cindy shrinks into her chair, flushing.]

Cindy: Yeah.

*Ahem.*

[Panel 7: Martin’s eyes flash into darkness, but only for this panel. He’s mildly slipping back into the Mr. Negative persona.]

Li/Negative: Wonderful.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: As Cindy sits back up, she squints her eyes.]

Cindy [Capt]: Wait..

[Panel 2: A shot of Martin, as he begins writing on the keyboard. He looks normal enough.]

Martin: Now, class…

Today we’re talking about how Manifest Destiny’s consequences are still being felt in the Midwest in the 21st Century.

[Panel 3: A close-up of Li’s face, where in the corner of his eye, there is a sliver of the void left behind as it fades away.]

Martin: Can anybody tell me the migration patterns of the Indigenous populations before Manifest Destiny occured?

[Panel 4: Cindy puts her hand against her chin, squinting her eyes in heavy thought.]

Martin [OP]: Anybody? Anybody?

Cindy [Capt]: So much for not thinking in this class.

Aracely [OP Capt]: So, how’re the… y’know? The **_Cindy thing_**?

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Hard cut to that night. Cindy and Aracely are sitting on top of a roof, in-costume, eating burgers from a generic fast food joint as they talk shop. Cindy, for one, is raising an eyebrow in confusion as Aracely talks. (All the while taking a massive bite out of her burger.)]

Cindy: The Cindy thing.

Aracely: Well, there’s a lot of sides to you.

The classes, the work at Horizon, being Silk, boy problems…

Cindy: I don’t have “boy problems”.

I **_just_ **got back together with my _**ex**_.

Aracely: I just compressed it all into one single topic: “the Cindy thing.”

[Panel 2: Cindy chews up her food as Aracely looks directly at her.]

Cindy: Uh-huh.

Aracely: Exactly! It narrows down everything into three words!

Cindy: Well, everything’s great Silk and work-wise.

And Matt? Oh, he’s **_great_** ; he’s trying his best to work himself around dating... well, **_me_**.

Still-- there’s one thing about classes that’s bothering me.

[Panel 3: Aracely looks over to Cindy, raising an eyebrow from behind her domino mask as Cindy talks.]

Aracely: Mmm?

Cindy: My culture studies professor. During class, his eyes… blacked out.

Like, they just vanished.

[Panel 3: Cindy raises one of her hands, gesturing to explain the situation. Aracely, on the other hand, is still clutching her food, doing her job as a best friend to listen.]

Cindy: I dunno… is he a mutant?

That shouldn’t matter, but it’s the way he talks, the way he moves.

The smile this afternoon… it was _**unsettling**_.

[Panel 4: Aracely raises a finger, smiling as she talks to an off-panel Cindy.]

Aracely: Hey, maybe we can dig into this together! Call in all the Young Avengers!

Then Julian **_blows up his head_** in a fit of anger!

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: A close panel of Cindy’s face; her lips are pursed and her eyes are widened, not sure how to respond.]

[Panel 2: Aracely frowns, not exactly happy with her best friend’s reaction.]

Aracely: Too far?

Cindy: Yeah.

Hey, you tried. That counts for _**something**_.

[Panel 3: Cindy looks down, chomping down on her burger again as Aracely does the same.]

Cindy: It could be nothing….

But then I got that sense of deja vu again.

Aracley: You already had one?

I could probe for it. Induce some kind of emotional response.

[Panel 4: Cindy put her burger down, picking up a handful of fries from their shared bag as she talks in thought.]

Cindy: Nah. I figure it wouldn’t help anyways.

Aracely: You’d be surprised how much emotional reactions are linked to memory.

Cindy: I just don’t want you poking around my head, is all.

Aracely: I get it. Privacy.

[Panel 5: Cindy continues talking, as her phone goes off next to her.]

Cindy: Either way, I’ll stick to good old detective work.

Plus, Peter’ll be proud of me and give me a pat on the back for sticking--

Aracely: To walls?

Cindy: I was gonna-- hang on, got a call coming in.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Cindy has put her phone to her ear, talking into it in a parallel to the next panel.]

[Panel 2: MJ is standing next to Annie’s high-chair, holding her youngest in her arms as she juggles holding a small child and her phone. (Which is squeezed between her ear and her shoulder.) In the background, Mayday is sitting at the kitchen table, going over textbooks for school.]

Cindy: _**MJ**_? What’s up?

MJ: Cindy? Oh, thank God, I was able to reach you.

Annie: Hi, Cindy!

MJ: Annie says hi.

Cindy: Hey, kiddo. What can I do for you, MJ?

MJ: It’s Peter.

It’s been almost an entire day and I haven’t gotten a single call from him.

Cindy: That’s weird. He said he was gathering a crack team to take down some big-shot in No-Man’s Land.

I can go look for him if you’d like.

MJ: Please do. And try not to bring him back him back in a body bag, please. I love that man too much to see him wearing something black again.

Cindy: On it. I’ll have him back to you before the sun comes up.

MJ: You’re the best, Cindy. _**Thanks**_.

[Panel 3: Cindy puts the phone on her thigh, profusely apologizing as Aracely picks up the bag they were eating out of.]

Cindy: I’m so, so sorry. I know we don’t get a lot of moments like this, but--

Aracely: It’s okay! Family is important.

I’ll take this back to the Flat, and make sure Sam and Julian don’t steal it.

Cindy: You’re the **_best_**. Don’t forget that.

[Panel 4: Cindy pulls up her mask, webswinging away as Aracely walks into a newly-created Slipspace portal.]

Aracely: I won’t!

Gravity, it’s Hummingbird. Can I get a portal to the flat, please?

Gravity: Coming right up. Silk coming with you?

Hummingbird: Nah, she has something to take care of.

Maybe she’ll bring back _**waffles**_.

Silk [Capt]: She’s my best friend. I can overlook her liking waffles.

[Pages 15 and 16]

[Double page spread with a center panel of Cindy swinging across the New York cityscape. (I guess we’ll call this panel 1. Panels 2 through 5 are at the bottom of the pages.]

Cindy [Capt]: Okay, so I needed to think big and broad.

New York’s a big city, and Peter is good at making himself hard to find.

So it’s only natural that I go to the last few people to make contact with him.

[Panel 2: Cindy has arrived at Night Nurse’s clinic, talking to Daredevil as Night Nurse patches him up.]

Cindy [Capt]: Daredevil is the only guy that isn’t busy, on account of still being in a **_superhuman hospital_**.

All he knows is that Peter stayed behind to let the rest of the team escape.

[Panel 3: Cindy is perched on the windowsill of Carlie Cooper’s office, talking with her as Yuri sits in Carlie’s chair.]

Cindy [Capt]: Next, I decided to try Captain Cooper.

Turns out she hasn’t seen him either. Same with her wife.

[Panel 4: Cindy is running out of the Daily Bugle window as J Jonah Jameson chases her out, a rolled newspaper being wrestled out of his hand by Robbie. Meanwhile, Matt is in the background, panicking as he gets back to work.]

Cindy: Then I went to the Daily Bugle to see if they had seen him.

The jolly one likes Spidey, but he sees me as a loose cannon only the boss can hold together.

Add in that I tried to flirt with my boyfriend and work, and, well…

Jameson doesn’t like people flirting with his employees. (Especially if they’re already dating.)

[Panel 5: Cindy sits on top of a flagpole, directionless and without a clue where to go next.]

Cindy [Capt]: So, here I am. With nothing to go off of.

And a missing Peter Parker whose wife and kids miss him.

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Cindy looks over to her side, where her phone is buzzing and glowing red.]

Cindy [Capt]: The Horizon security alert.

[Panel 2: Cindy has pulled out her phone, looking at the Horizon alert with Peter’s lab number (7) written along with the text “security breach; break-in in-progress.]

Cindy [Capt]: Peter’s lab…

Could the person breaking in know what happened to Peter?

Are **_they_ **what happened to him?

[Panel 3: Cindy fires off a webline, swinging off into the night. Large panel to accentuate the motion. (Does Cindy’s body break the gutters? Sure. Why not.)]

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Horizon’s Seaport campus, as Cindy lets go of her webline and flies over the roof.]

Cindy [Capt]: Time to see what tripped the alarm.

...Weird. It doesn’t look like anything’s here. Or anyone.

[Panel 2: Landing on the window, Cindy peers into the lab, using her hands to block out glare.]

Cindy: Hmmm…

[Panel 3: From Cindy’s POV (Her reflection is the only way we see her) as she looks into the lab, with no lights on.]

Cindy: Was it a false alarm?

[Panel 4: A wrench clangs as it gets tossed out of the Black Box. (Peter’s vault and fallout shelter.)]

Cindy: Guess not.

[Panel 5: A large toolbox on wheels slams against the floor multiple times as it flies out of the same vault. Cindy’s eyes (in the reflection) widen in surprise.]

Cindy: Yeah, I should probably get in there before somebody _**breaks** _something.

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Cindy pops open the window, clambering into the lab. Still dark, though the light in the other room has turned on, piquing Cindy’s interest.]

Cindy [Capt]: Okay, let’s see if we can’t wrap this up fast.

[Panel 2: Cindy leans up against the wall, readying her webshooters. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Cindy stands in the doorway, aiming her webshooters with her finger on the trigger.]

Cindy: Oi!

Whatever you’re playing with and throwing things around for--

Drop it!

[Panel 4: The rustling noises of boxes and tools continues off-panel, as Cindy frowns behind her mask.]

Cindy: …

[Panel 5: Cindy lowers her webshooters and her stance slacks in impatience.]

Cindy: ... _ **Ahem**_.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: A figure rises from behind the black box table; it’s our friend, Peter, who is clinging to the wall next to him.]

[Panel 2: Cindy perks up, happy and putting on a cute face.]

Cindy: _Pete_! _**Hi**_!

I thought it was somebody robbing the lab!

[Panel 3: Peter turns around, glaring at Cindy. His eyes’ irises are pitch black, with a small flowing, white substance floating in the mix.]

Peter: _Cindy_. _ **Go home**_.

I’ve got this under control.

[Panel 4: Similar render to panel 2. Cindy raises an eyebrow, pointing towards an off-panel Peter.]

Cindy: What do you have under control?

And where have you **_been_**? MJ and your kids have been worried _**sick**_!

[Panel 5: Peter grabs one of the boxes from the Black Box, choosing to ignore her.]

[Panel 6: Cindy’s eyes narrow. Despite her obvious affection for her father figure, she’s tired of not getting answers.]

Cindy: ... _ **Peter**_.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Peter continues to ignore Cindy, walking past her as she looks at him in disbelief.]

Cindy: I don’t beli-- _**Peter**_!

[Panel 2: Cindy grabs Peter’s arm, stopping him in his tracks.]

Cindy: _**Hey!**_

[Panel 3: Cindy’s face, as her glare narrows.]

Cindy: Peter, I dunno what you’re doing, but--

[Panel 4: Peter returns Cindy’s glare with his own, his eyes completely blackening as his eyes narrow.]

Peter: Cindy… I told you to go _**home**_.

[Panel 5: Cindy pales in terror, shrinking back as Peter towers over her.]

Cindy: Uh…

[Panel 6: Shot of Peter’s shoes and Cindy’s spandex boots, as the box Peter was dropping falls to the ground with a resounding thud.]

[Page 22]

[Splash page: Peter’s fist slams into Cindy’s face, decking her in a single punch. Cindy’s eyes widen in shock, mouth slack as she goes down.]

Cindy: I get to fight my boss now.

_**#@%$.** _

[To be continued]


	9. Negativity, Pt 3: Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy and Peter square off in a battle of mentor vs. mentee; meanwhile, finding Mr. Negative becomes a priority, but not before taking pit stops to confide in loved ones.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #39  
“Negativity, Pt 3: Hello Darkness, My Old Friend”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Valerio Schiti and Edgar Delgado

[Page 1]

[Splash page. Peter continues trying to punch Cindy, who blocks both punches with her arm, and tries to counter with a jab to the side of Peter’s head.]

Cindy [Capt]: So, where to pick up?

Okay, sooo, this is my boss, Peter Parker.

Right now, he’s not really **_himself_**.

Which unfortunately led into a **_fistfight_**. As you do.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Peter manages to land another hit in, jamming his fist into Cindy’s arm and eliciting a yelp of pain from her.]

Cindy [Capt]: Of course, he has about six inches on me.

Not to mention sixty pounds of what I can only assume is **_pure muscle_**.

Cindy: Ack!

[Panel 2: Cindy’s eyes widen as Peter knees her in the stomach, causing her body to go limp.]

Cindy [Capt]: It’s not exactly a fair fight, if you ask me.

Which means that I’ll have to--

One moment.

[Panel 3: Kicking Cindy while she’s down, Peter literally kicks her several feet as she goes flying.]

Cindy [Capt]: Ow.

Cindy: Oof!

Cindy [Capt]: Back to my point... **_improvise_**.

[Panel 4: Cindy grips the table, gingerly supporting herself as Peter angrily approaches her.]

Cindy: So, uh… you wanna sit down and **_talk it out_**?

Maybe have a **_hug_**?

[Panel 5: Peter punches through the floor, Cindy rolling out of the way by the hairs on her skin.]

Peter: RAAGH!

Cindy: Guess not!

Eep!

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Cindy spin-flips in the air over Peter, who goes in for a straight-up one-two.]

Cindy [Capt]: He’s not usually this aggressive.

He takes time to wear down his opponents. Death by a thousand cuts.

I can _**use** _this.

[Panel 2: Cindy pulls out one of her web fluid cartridges from her webshooter, examining it as she retreats to the ceiling of the lab.]

Cindy [Capt]: And all I’ve got to work with is one, two… sixteen web cartridges, including the ones already in the shooters.

Do the geometry and flexibility-fluidity ratio of the webfluid….

[Panel 3: Cindy smirks, a plan already forming in her head.]

Cindy [Capt]: Yeah. I can work with this.

Time to get to work.

[Panel 4: Peter has leaped onto the ceiling as well, yelling as he hangs upside down parallel Cindy.]

Peter: Cindy!

Don’t _**bother** _running away from your problems!

Cindy: Who said anything about running away?

Peter: I did!

[Panel 5: Peter has gripped the ceiling, tearing the chunk he and Cindy and standing on out of the plaster as her eyes widen in terror.]

Peter: Because sooner or later, they always come back to hurt you.

Cindy: ...Fair point.

[Panel 6: Cindy falls from the ceiling, much less gracefully than Peter. (Who has stuck the landing on the floor below.)]

Cindy: I’m not running away from this, Peter!

I _**won’t** _give up! Not on _**you**_!

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Cindy has landed on Peter’s shoulders, rodeo-riding on him and slapping two web fluid cylinders on his back as he tries to “buck” her off of him.]

Cindy: You didn’t give up on me!

You never did, even when I was at my lowest!

Peter: HNNGGH! Who’s to say I shouldn’t have?!

[Panel 2: Cindy manages to toss another three cartridges on Peter’s left leg, as Peter grabs her by the legs and toss her off.]

Peter: You’ve always been weak!

Crippled by your own powers! Your own blood!

Cindy: Gah!

Cindy [Capt]: I know he doesn’t mean any of it.

Whatever Mr. Negative--or whoever, I’m just assuming-- did to him. This isn’t him.

[Panel 3: Cindy lies on the floor, beaten up as Peter leers over her; his face is full of disappointment, condescension and pure rage.]

Cindy: Peter… You didn’t give up on me--ow-- for a reason.

Peter: Because I thought you could be molded into something worthwhile.

But I was wrong. You’re nothing to the world.

A C-lister! A failed experiment!

Nobody will remember you when you’re gone.

[Panel 4: A close-up of Peter’s face, obscured by shadows save his mouth and the white fluid in his pitch-black eyes.]

Peter: I should’ve let you die on that hospital bed.

It would’ve saved us both a lot of pain.

[Panel 5: Cindy’s eyes widen in heartbreak as Peter continues to tower over her off-panel; the only signal of his presence is his shadow blanketing Cindy.]

Peter [OP]: And it would’ve let Mayday take the place you don’t deserve.

Cindy [Capt]: He doesn’t mean it.

He doesn’t mean it.

Don’t fall for it.

Peter [OP]: The place by my side that you keep stealing away from her. From my daughter.

Cindy [Capt]: ...I fell for it.

[Panel 6: Cindy’s eyes close; she’s not going to cry if she can help it, but it’s very much a defeat-accepting face.]

Cindy [Capt]: Part of me wants me to play dirty. The part of me that’s angry at Peter for what he’s said.

Another part of me says not to. That it’s not his fault; he’s not in control.

[Panel 7: Cindy looks up, her brows narrowed as she looks up to Peter.]

Cindy [Capt]: But the first part is yelling “Hey, kid, if you wanna live, play dirty.”

Cindy: Doc Ock was right. He won when you killed him.

Death is one place where he can hurt you without you hurting him back.

And that terrifies you.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Peter stops in his tracks, his mouth standing open as he begins to process what’s going on while Cindy ]

Cindy [Capt]: Peter Parker is driven by guilt.

If you manage to exploit it the right way, his entire conscience collapses.

He panics.

Peter: No. No, he won’t!

NO!

[Panel 2: Peter has keeled over, grabbing his head as he shouts in anger.]

Peter: I did what was right! I had to save Annie!

He doesn’t **_get_ **to win! He doesn’t _**get** _to torture me from the dead!

_**NO!** _

Cindy [Capt]: I hate using that part of him. It disgusts me.

If it were any other situation, I would never use that kind of low blow.

[Panel 3: Cindy grabs Peter by the armpits, grimacing as she lifts him off the ground.]

Cindy [Capt]: But this isn’t any other situation.

If anything, it’s the only situation where it’s even a clean play. And even then, you feel sick for twisting somebody’s guilt against them.

[Panel 4: Cindy tosses Peter into the Black Box, where we see Peter’s body is littered in web fluid cartridges stuck all over his body.]

Cindy [Capt]: Only thing I can do is pray that Peter forgives me for using his emotions against him.

And even if he does forgive me… I’m not sure if I’ll deserve it.

[Panel 5: Peter rises from the floor, growling as he glares towards Cindy, ignorant of the cartridges lining his body.]

Peter: Grrrrr…

Don’t you dare touch me.

[Page 6: Peter begins to charge, roaring in pure rage.]

Peter: You’ll pay for that!

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Cindy aims a Spider-Tracer loaded in her left webshooter, lining it up with her left eye and closing her right as she grimaces in desperation.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’ve only got one shot and I’m eyeballing it.

Even with the really good vision, odds still aren’t in my favor.

Cindy: I’m sorry, Pete.

[Panel 2: The webshooter fires off the Tracer, the tip glinting as it streaks in a straight line.]

[Panel 3: The tracer hits the cartridge on Peter’s shoulder, exploding as he looks over, eyes widening in the realization of what’s just happened.]

Peter: !!

[Panel 4: Large panel. The cartridges explode in a chain reaction, filling the entire black box in webbing.]

Peter: **_GAAAAH!_**

Cindy [Capt]: All of the cartridges were set so that one going off would cause a chain reaction in the others.

There’s no way he can break through sixteen cartridges worth of webbing.

[Panel 5: Cindy relaxes, breathing as she puts her hands on her kneecaps to catch herself.]

Cindy [Capt]: That last part was a trick Hummingbird taught me.

She calls it the _**Universal Guilt Constant.**_

Cindy: Whew...

[Panel 6: Cindy walks over to the nearest drawer, opening it.]

Cindy [Capt]: She told me that guilt is a **_neutral_ **force.

Something that can **_inspire_ **either _**positive** _or _**negative** _change.

[Panel 7: Cindy grabs a large handful of filled web cartridges from the drawer, fully stocking up after depleting her supply on Peter.]

Cindy [Capt]: Some people--

\--Not naming names, but his name rhymes with Peter Parker--

\--are driven by guilt, and their entire conscience is **_hinged_ **on guilt. At least, he **_used_ **to be.

One push in any direction can cause a short-term **_mental crisis._**

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Cindy tears open the web cube, aiming her newly-refilled shooter in self-defense.]

Cindy [Capt]: If I did my mental math right…

[Panel 2: Peter is suspended by a giant ball of webbing, keeping him from moving. Period. His head is hanging, suggesting that he’s unconscious.]

Cindy [Capt]: Yep. Impact of the webbing exploding knocked him out.

Probably caused a concussion, too.

[Panel 3: Cindy holds Peter’s head up, stabilizing it while she webs it firmly straight.]

Cindy [Capt]: And now that he’s safe…

I need to make a call.

[Panel 4: Cindy pulls out her phone, swiping through her contacts list. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Cindy puts the phone up to her head, groaning as she steels herself to talk to the person on the other end.]

Cindy: MJ. Hi.

Listen, I need a few things… I’ll send a list. But I need you to come to Horizon as soon as you can.

[Panel 6: Cindy, hanging up, presses the hang-up button and tilting her head back in a sigh of exhaustion.]

Cindy: Right. See you in a bit, MJ. Bye.

[Panel 7: Wracked with trauma over what Peter said to her in his Mr. Negative state, and with guilt over what she said to slow him down, Cindy’s chest heaves as she begins to cry. No dialogue.]

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Establishing panel as MJ walks into Peter’s lab, to find Cindy digging through the wiring on Peter’s Spider-symbol. (The main symbol’s thin, matte casing lies nearby while she’s performing surgery on the damaged costume.) Cindy has changed into a t-shirt and pants and is wearing a set of microscope goggles, (We’re gonna play Chekhov's Gun and say they were in the Black Box for storage purposes.) her torn Silk costume lying off to the side and making her bruises from fighting Peter even more visible. (Much to MJ’s horror.)]

Capt: Thirty minutes later.

Cindy: Thanks for coming, MJ. I know it sucks to leave your kids alone--

MJ: You should be resting, Cin. You’ve been searching for Peter all night and--

 _ **Omigod**_! Cindy, you’re hurt! How did--

Cindy: He’s lying in the Black Box covered in webbing. I’m borrowing his costume.

[Panel 2: MJ looks into the Black Box to see a webbed-up Peter, her eyes widening.]

MJ: Oh, _**lord**_.

Is he?--

Cindy [OP]: I hope so. Might have a concussion from detonating the web-cartridges.

Did you?--

[Panel 3: MJ hands Cindy a large cup of coffee, along with a large bag of Spider-tracers, Peter’s laptop and a set of wires.]

MJ: Yep.

Here, I got you a _**venti** _with a couple extra espresso shots.

Figured you could use the caffeine since you two refuse to sleep.

Cindy: Thanks. My brain is useless right now.

The coffee helps me think.

[Panel 4: Cindy takes the coffee, throwing her head back as she starts downing the coffee. MJ is in the background, watching her.]

Cindy: MMMmmmmmmm....

[Panel 5: Cindy continues to chug the coffee, MJ’s eyes widening at the action.]

MJ: Uh, should you…

Cindy: Mmm Hmmcnd.

[Panel 6: Another panel of Cindy continuing to down her coffee; MJ is still watching, mortified at what she’s seeing.]

[Panel 7: Cindy puts the cup down, eyes widening from the caffeine boost as MJ addresses the sight of Cindy downing an entire cup of coffee.]

Cindy: Thanks.

...What?

MJ: Nothing, but, uh… are you sure you’re not **_addicted to caffeine_**?

Cindy: Fairly sure. I just need the…. Hooooo.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Cindy runs over to the whiteboard, popping open a dry erase marker. MJ, meanwhile, is getting up, following her.]

MJ: You alright?

Cindy: Oh, yeah!

Caffeine just kicked in.

[Panel 2: Cindy begins scribbling down notes on the whiteboard, MJ more than following.]

Cindy: Which means…

MJ: You can start finding out how to cure Peter.

Cindy: Yep.

MJ: So… any ideas?

[Panel 3: Cindy walks back over to the lab table, gesturing to a holo-tablet showing Peter’s brain scans.]

Cindy: Well, on that note, we won’t have to actually **_do_ **anything.

I took a few scans of Peter’s brain while he was unconscious. About half an hour apart.

MJ: I always did know he had a huge brain. Just never bothered to take it out and look at it.

Cindy: Point is, whatever Mr. Negative did to him, it scrambled his brain’s Alpha wave readings. Which explains why he was in such a foul mood.

MJ: I’m sensing a huge “ ** _but_** ” after that sentence.

[Panel 4: Cindy gestures to the scans, a look of confusion on her face as she studies the readings.]

Cindy: It doesn’t make any sense. None of it does.

There’s no **_scientific explanation_** for the spike.

The good news is that between scans, his Alpha wave scans are slowly reverting to their normal readings.

[Panel 5: Cindy holds up another tablet, grabbing the hologram as MJ looks at the scans.]

MJ: So whatever’s affecting his personality is wearing off.

Cindy: Yep. Now comes the hard part….

[Panel 6: Cindy leans on the lab table, frowning as she points towards the grown hologram of Mr Negative. (Displayed in a blood-red outline.)]

Cindy: I just need to beat him now.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: MJ sits next to Cindy, asking the question we all have on our minds.]

MJ: Okay, I love the optimism. That’s good.

Cindy: Are you--

MJ: Yeah.

Cindy: Hrmmpphh.

Fine. Lay reality on me.

[Panel 2: Cindy returns to the whiteboard, frowning as MJ still sits on the stool and continues to talk to her.]

MJ: I’m just saying, Peter and three other heroes--

\-- _ **seasoned veterans**_ \--

\--tried to take him out and they failed.

Cindy: I dug into the guts of Peter’s costume, found his audio recordings. They hit a base filled with his henchmen without knowing he’d taken off.

If I can find him while he’s **_alone_** , then I might be able to catch him off guard and put him on his _**back foot**_.

[Panel 3: Large panel. Cindy puts a number of spare webfluid cartridges on her utility belt, (Which has been lying off to the side on the lab table) talking to MJ as she adjusts the cartridge placement.]

Cindy: I have a hunch, and I want to dig into it.

Once I stitch up the costume and my body, I’m going to poke the bear.

MJ: Do you want me to call Mayday in? Give you strength in numbers?

[Panel 4: Cindy thinks back to what the inverted Peter said to her earlier, pursing her lips in hesitation.]

Cindy [Capt]: And team her up with the person who’s taking up the place **_she_ **deserves?

Cindy: I… no. Aracely called a little bit ago, said that all the Avengers are going to deal with Count Nefaria and the Lethal Legion.

If I get taken down, corrupted by Mr. Negative… I need Mayday to not be there.

[Panel 5: Cindy grabs her costume, MJ handing her a set of black, white and red thread with a sewing kit.]

Cindy: So that she can take _**me** _down.

MJ: I get it. Here.

I found my old sewing kit for when I used to patch up Peter’s costume.

Should be enough material there for you to repair yours.

Or… I can do it if you…

Cindy: _**No.**_

I mean… I got it. Thanks, MJ.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Cindy walks away, slinging her costume pieces over her shoulder as she walks over to her backpack.]

MJ: Cindy… you look **_exhausted_**. When was the last time you **_slept_**?

 _ **Really** _slept, not just passing out after patrol?

Cindy: ...I dunno.

MJ: When was the last time you visited _**Dani**_? Went to _**therapy**_?

Cindy: A few weeks ago, I guess. I go when I need to.

[Panel 2: Headshot of MJ, as she looks sympathetically towards an off-panel Cindy.]

MJ: You _**know** _it doesn’t work that way, Cindy.

Avoiding it just makes the problem worse.

[Panel 3: Cindy puts her Silk costume in her backpack, looking away from MJ in guilt.]

Cindy: ...I know.

[Panel 4: Cindy looks over to MJ, the bags on her eyes even more visible when you look at her up-close.]

Cindy: It’s just…. Fixing yourself is hard.

[Panel 5: MJ comes over to a now-standing Cindy, giving her a hug.]

MJ: I know, honey.

It’s okay. _ **C’mere.**_

[Panel 6: Cindy has gripped MJ, returning the hug intensely.]

Cindy: MJ… I said something to Peter. To throw him off.

I… I _**hurt** _him. In the unforgivable kind of way.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: MJ continues to hold the hug with Cindy, looking down as she talks.]

MJ: ...What did you say?

Cindy: That… that Doc Ock was right. That he won.

It… it _**terrified** _Peter.

[Panel 2: MJ moves away, breaking the hug but keeping her hands on Cindy’s shoulder.]

MJ: And did you mean it?

Cindy: No. Not for a second.

I only said it because it was the only thing that would slow him down.

[Panel 3: A close-up of Cindy, as she looks away in shame.]

Cindy: I felt **_horrible_**. I took a secret that Peter entrusted me with, something that he only told family…

And I used it _**against** _him. I shouldn’t be forgiven. Ever.

[Panel 4: MJ brings Cindy back in for another hug, comforting her.]

MJ: You didn’t _**mean** _it. That’s a point in your favor.

And I’m sure Peter knows it, too.

Cindy: Maybe. I still hate myself for doing that.

[Panel 5: Cindy has picked up her backpack, turning to MJ as she exits the lab through the window.]

Cindy: And it doesn’t mean I **_should’ve_** done it. I’m _**supposed** _to be a **_hero_**.

MJ: You are a hero, Cindy. Everybody _**but** _you knows that.

Cindy: ...Hey, MJ?

MJ: Hmm?

[Panel 6: Cindy turns around to look at MJ, her face still marked with exhaustion, but still curled into a cute smile.]

Cindy: _**Thanks**_.

For believing in me. Even when I don’t.

[Panel 7: MJ looks over to Cindy, returning the smile.]

MJ: I’ve had practice.

Get some rest, Cin; I’ll handle things from here.

[Panel 8: Cindy leaps over the balcony, into the Manhattan night. Silent panel.]

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Hard cut to Matt’s apartment, as he has his glasses on and typing down his notes into his laptop. A knock is heard on the door as he looks up.]

Matt: Just a second.

[Panel 2: Matt walks over to the door, looking over his notes and talking to himself.]

Matt: Wait, no, placing that DaCosta International quote there would break the flow.

Hmmm… if I moved it to the… yeah, that should work.

[Panel 3: Matt has opened the door, to find a disheveled and exhausted Cindy  
standing at his doorstep, rubbing her eye.]

Cindy: Hey, Matt.

So, uh… I need to fix my costume, and I don’t want my roommate to find out, so…

Can… Can I spend the night?

[Panel 4: Matt just stands in the doorway, simply staring at Cindy as he lowers his notebook. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Cold cut to Cindy and Matt cuddling on his couch, Matt typing up his article on his laptop. Cindy, meanwhile, is leaning on him, feet dangling on the edge of the couch, as she sews up her costume, clearly burned out and needing a nap.]

Matt: Hey, do you think if I place the…

…

Cin.

Cindy: Hmmm?

Matt: This quote from DaCosta. Think it would flow a bit better if I placed it there?

Cindy: Mehhhh…

[Panel 6: Cindy pricks herself with the needle she’s stitching with, eliciting a yelp of pain as Matt moves to help her.]

Cindy: Ow!

Matt: Jeez! Are you okay?

Cindy: I just jammed a needle into my finger! So...

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Matt holds up Cindy’s finger, inspecting it as she whimpers.]

Cindy: Hrmmmm…

Matt: You should be okay… just a flesh wound.

Cindy: Sorry, I overreacted. It’ll heal fast.

Matt: It’ll be okay. You want me to kiss it and make it better?

Cindy: Feh…. hey, you got any coffee?

[Panel 2: Matt looks over at Cindy, raising an eyebrow in concern as Cindy continues stitching up her costume and yawning.]

Matt: Cindy, it’s **_two in the morning_** and your solution is **_coffee_**?

Cindy: I need to stay up and get this done! And then go…

...yawn…

...And then go after Mr. Negative.

[Panel 3: Matt continues typing into his laptop, raising the other eyebrow as he talks to Cindy.]

Matt: Cindy, you’re _**exhausted**_.

I know you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders, but it wouldn’t hurt to sleep for _ **just**_ \--

_**Cin?** _

[Panel 4: Cindy is curled up into a cute little ball, having laid her costume on top of her and locked her arms around Matt’s lower torso as she snores; she’s snug and warm, and waking her up is the last thing he would want to do. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Matt smiles contently, moving to place his laptop on the table. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Picking up Cindy’s costume, Matt begins slowly stitching the torn seams together, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.]

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Timeskip. Cindy’s eyes, opening in the dark, only illuminated by a screen nearby.]

Cindy [Capt]: All I know when I wake up—

—is that my eyes are really sore and whatever screen is on isn’t helping my eyes adjust.

I think Matt’s gone to bed and let me have the couch.

[Panel 2: Cindy stretches for a bit, yawning.]

Cindy [Capt]: Eventually, with enough caffeine in your system, you can just take power naps and sleep on-demand.

Now to finish stitching up the costume and--

[Panel 3: Cindy looks at her lap, a broken line outline showing where her costume should be, and her eyes widen in surprise.]

Cindy [Capt]: --fix it.

...Okay, so I **_can’t_** fix it.

[Panel 4: Cindy sits up, twisting herself around to look for her costume. It’s still pretty dark, even with the screen there to brighten up the room.]

Cindy [Capt]: Okay, there’s no windows broken; I couldn’t have lost it while I was **_sleeping_**.

Which means that--

[Panel 5: Cindy looks down, her face in a surprised expression as she shifts the rest of her body to match her head.]

Cindy [Capt]: --It didn’t get far.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Smaller panel; Matt is leaning back, fast asleep on the one block of the couch (Letting Cindy take up the other two) with the needle and spare thread jammed safely into the couch. In his lap is her costume, sewn up (Visibly) but the effort to hide the stitches is commendable. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: Cindy picks up the costume gingerly, her mood changing to a sort of sentimental sadness.]

Cindy [Capt]: _**He fixed it**_. I told him I had it covered.

Even with his own deadline, he took the time out of _**his** _night to fix the costume.

[Panel 3: Cindy hugs the costume tightly, her face scrunched up sadly.]

Cindy [Capt]: _**I don’t deserve him.**_

I don’t think I ever _**did**_. And I don’t think I ever _**will**_.

[Panel 4: Cindy holds Matt’s sleeping head in her hands, kissing him. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Having changed into the Silk costume, Cindy puts on her webshooters, looking over towards the window.]

Cindy [Capt]: I don’t like abandoning him like this.

But without Peter… well, Mr. Negative doing whatever he wants isn't an option.

[Panel 6: Our over-sensationalized webslinger dives off the fire escape, arms held out and legs together as she careens into the street below.]

Cindy [Capt]: Sorry, babe.

**_Great power._ **

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: ESU. The campus is mostly deserted, as Cindy webslings on a set of light posts illuminating the sidewalk beneath her. Her phone is out as she talks into it, knowing that she’s alone.]

Cindy [Capt]: _**Greater responsibility.**_

MJ [Voicemail]: You’ve reached Mary Jane Parker. I can’t get to the phone right now, but you can leave a message after the tone.

Cindy: Hey, MJ. It’s Cin.

I’m following up on my **_hunch_**. If you don’t hear from me in 24 hours, call the Avengers. I’ll probably come back, but… y’know. Just give ‘em a call.

They’ll know what to do.

…

Actually, **_don’t._**

[Panel 2: Cindy balances herself on the lamppost, talking into her cell.]

Cindy: Just… I dunno, ** _you’d_ **know what to do, MJ. I don’t think I do.

Just… do what **_you_ **think is best.

And tell Peter… well, he’s been a _**great dad**_. Because if he finds me after Mr Negative gets to me...

...yeah, I’ll, uh… see ya.

[Panel 3: Cindy leaps, firing off a new webline towards the nearest building, and pulling herself on the taut line.]

Cindy: Bye.

[Panel 4: Cindy sticks her fingers to the wall of the building, the webline slacking next to her as she begins to climb. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Cindy wall-crawls up to a lit window, stretching forward to try and look into it.]

Cindy [Capt]: I… **_think_ **that this is Dr. Li’s office.

If I’m right, _**yay**_. If not, well, I have to explain to Peter why I did **_breaking and entering_**.

Please be Li’s office, please be Li’s office, please be Li’s Office--

[Panel 6: Cindy is peeking through the window, which can be seen in the upper left corner of the panel. It’s a nice, tight little office, with several decorations of oriental background and a high-end Horizon-model desktop. Above the computer hangs a mask similar to that of the Inner Demons.]

Cindy [Capt]: **_Yay_**!... I _**think**_.

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Small panel. Cindy, having popped open the window, clings to the ceiling while sliding her body through the tight space.]

[Panel 2: Directly below the first panel, a tall, vertical panel, as Cindy drops to the floor and sticking the landing. Silent panel.]

Cindy: Hup!

Cindy [Capt]: Okay, time to get to work.

[Panel 3: Cindy types in commands on Li’s desktop, frustrated that she can’t find anything.]

Cindy: C’mon, c’mon…

Cindy [Capt]: Breaking the computer’s firewalls was easy; the _**hard** _part is finding anything to **_incriminate_ **him.

If Dr. Li **_is_ **Mr. Negative, he’s done a really good job of separating his work from his… other work.

[Panel 4: Examining the swords on the wall to the right of the desktop, Cindy leans forward, examining the carving on the blades.]

Cindy: He’s got a _**really** _good taste in swords, though.

…

I have **_no idea_ **what the engraving says.

[Panel 5: From behind her, we see Cindy examining the mask above the desktop, curious to its origins.]

Cindy [Capt]: Now **_this_** … **_this_ **is the big mystery.

Kind of reminds of that one Inner Demon that Peter and I saw when we snuck into that warehouse.

Is there any relation? Or did the Inner Demons hijack the mask and use it to hide themselves? The **_idea_**?

[Panel 6: Close up of Cindy’s face (Mask up) as her irises shrink to pinpricks; the voice behind her startling her into a state of panic.]

???: You know, if you wanted a tour of my office…

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Martin Li is standing in the doorway, arms crossed as Silk whips around to face him.]

Martin Li: --all you had to do was _**ask**_.

[Panel 2: Cindy still has her fists up, but has raised an eyebrow to Li.]

Silk: Dr Martin Li, I presume?

Martin: The _**one and only**_.

Care to explain why you’re in my office?

[Panel 3: Cindy lowers her stance, still glowering at him.]

Silk: Something happened to **_Spider-Man_**. I think it had something to do with Mr. Negative.

And, since he draws influence from Asian culture, I figured--

[Panel 4: Martin’s lip is curled smugly, as his arms remain folded.]

Martin: --You should go to the foremost expert on Pan-Asian anthropology in Manhattan?

And a well-established national philanthropist with experience in socioeconomic factors **_relative to crime_**?

[Panel 5: Cindy’s eyes have narrowed, not even taking her eyes off Mr. Negative for an instant.]

Cindy: ... _ **Yeah**_.

Martin [OP]: You’re a smart young lady, Silk.

[Panel 6: Martin makes his way around Silk, who still has laser-pointers for eyes watching him.]

Martin: I think I can help you.

Now, Mr. Negative, he’s a smart man-- he and his underlings clearly **_understand_ **that **_imagery_** , above all else, is a **_weapon_**.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Martin moves towards his computer, examining the mask above it, with Cindy’s face no longer in-panel; however, her body language indicates she’s still watching him.]

Martin: In Japanese culture, the **_Oni_ **mask represents _**demons**_. Our inner demons.

And by using our own **_flaws_ **as weapons… well, then you create something that hurts _**everyone**_.

[Panel 2: Martin turns, his face stone cold as he points to Silk.]

Martin: Emotions-- **_folds in our self-image_** \-- those are _**universal**_. **_Nobody_ **escapes those.

[Panel 3: Cindy has moved, prepping her webshooters to fire an impact cartridge and pin him down. Silent panel.]

Martin [OP]: And that fear starts to _**spread**_. Like an _**infection**_.

[Panel 4: Martin takes the mask off his wall, examining it fondly.]

Martin: Now, **_this_ **mask… this was a rare find. A mask of the _sasori no akuma_.

“The Scorpion Demon.”

This is a _**learning** _experience, young lady. Because the one demon you should fear the **_most_** \--

[Panel 5: Cindy thwips off a web-ball, quick-drawing her webshooter. Silent panel aside from the thwip.]

[Panel 6: Mr Negative’s fist glows with that familiar white/black glow, easily slicing through the impact webbing.]

Mr Negative: --is the one that you turn your back on.

But trust me, you should **_welcome_ **it.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: One quarter of the page is dedicated to Cindy’s face, mouth gaping open behind the bandanna mask and eyes wide in terror.]

[Panel 2: Takes up the rest of the page, Mr Negative stands over Silk, drawing his sword out of its sheath as his body glows with black void energy.]

Mr Negative: **_It’s easier that way._**

[To be concluded]


	10. Negativity, Pt 4: Dark Side of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy fights Mr. Negative and is forced to make a choice.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #40  
“Negativity, Pt 4: Dark Side of the Moon”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Valerio Schiti and Edgar Delgado

[Page 1]

[Splash page; Silk and Mr Negative are in close quarter combat, with Mr Negative on a heavy offensive and swinging his sword rampantly. Cindy, meanwhile, is ducking under the sword, a few short strands of hair getting slashed.]

Mr. Negative: I don’t **_need_ **my Inner Demons to turn **_you_**!

I corrupted **_Spider-Man!_** _**The** _hero! What chance do **_you_ **have?

Silk: Well, for one--

I don’t look like somebody just ran me through an iMovie filter.

Mr. Negative: Joke all you want, it _**won’t** _save you!

I can free you from the _**shackles** _of your _**inhibitions**_! I can _liberate_ you!

Silk: Why do I get the feeling that when you say I’ll be _**liberated**_ , it’ll be the _**exact opposite**_?

Couldn’t be the fact that you’re a **_bad guy_**. Nah, can’t be.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Medium panel, takes up a quarter of the page. Cindy clambers on the wall, as Mr Negative swings and misses at her.]

Cindy [Capt]: _**So**_.

I picked a fight with a crime boss. Need to start working on _**not** _doing that.

Silk: Look at that, a swing and a miss!

Mr Negative: Hrrgh!

Silk: Oh, don’t get _**cranky**_!

You get more than one hit!

[Panel 2: Cindy is sitting on the wall, far out of Mr. Negative’s attack range.]

Cindy: But, y’know, you’ll just be missing a _**lot** _more.

[Panel 3: Mr Negative throws his sword upwards, a curvature of darkforce energy following it in an arc.]

Mr Negative: _**Hragh**_!

[Panel 4: Cindy dodges the sword as it lodges into the ceiling, the plaster cracking around it. The darkforce energy fades from it, no longer within Mr. Negative’s grasp.]

Cindy [Capt]: Alright, now he doesn’t have anything to throw at--

[Panel 5: Cindy leaps off to the side, a blast of dark energy coming to hit her.]

Cindy: Whoa!

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: A shot of Mr. Negative, as he fires off another round of Negative energy upwards.]

Mr. Negative: Raagh!

Cindy [Capt]: Of **_course_ **I get proven wrong.

[Panel 2: Cindy has dropped off of the ceiling, clinging to Mr. Negative’s sword and trying to yank it out of the ceiling.]

Cindy [Capt]: Thanks for giving me something to **_fight back with_** , though.

Time to close the gap.

[Panel 3: The sword grinds its way out of the position it’s lodged itself. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Cindy drops down, grimacing and aiming the sword in an “inside right” stance as she points it at Mr. Negative.]

Cindy [Capt]: I think I took a fencing course when I was… 14?

That’s **_totally_ **taught me how to fight with **_actual swords._**

[Panel 5: Cindy swings the sword, Mr Negative dodging to the left as he parries the sword with his glowing hand.]

Cindy [Capt]: I _**don't**_ have this.

[Panel 6: Cindy goes for a high kick, only for Mr. Negative to grab it with both hands and lock his elbows around her leg.]

Cindy [Capt]: Okay, I **_really_ **don’t have this.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Mr. Negative tosses Cindy over his shoulder, the superhuman strength causing her to lose her equilibrium.]

Silk: AGH!

[Panel 2: Mr. Negative slams Silk through the wooden floorboards, a small crater of splinters appearing as she smashes them inwards.]

Silk [Capt]: This is gonna **_hurt_**. A _**lot**_.

[Panel 3-5: Each a different level of the building, as Cindy crashes through each one.]

Cindy [Capt]: And I fall.

...And I fall…

...And I fall some--

[Panel 6: Cindy makes a heavy landing on the bottom floor, landing in a pile of crates in the basement.]

Cindy [Capt]: Ow.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Cindy looks up, rubbing her head as she does so.]

Silk: That… that **_hurt_**.

[Panel 2: Cindy scrambles to get out of the way, as Mr. Negative crashes down where she once was.]

Mr. Negative: I should hope so.

That was the _**point**_.

[Panel 3: Mr. Negative has, since slamming Cindy through four floors, reclaimed his sword, swinging it in a screening pattern to intimidate his opponent.]

Mr. Negative: Now, I’ll give you two options, young lady.

You can **_leave now_** , and say **_nothing_ **of what you’ve seen, and I let you **_live_**. I won’t interfere in your crime fighting unless it encroaches on my operations.

Or…

Silk: _**I die.**_

Mr. Negative: A sharp mind, too. You remind me of one of my students.

[Panel 4: Silk raises her fist in a boxing-style blocking pattern, not letting up.]

Silk: Don’t know whether or not to be insulted by that one.

[Panel 5: Mr Negative takes an inside left stance, Silk leaping at him.]

Mr. Negative: A _**compliment**_ , if you must know.

Silk: I mean, you’re the opposite of _**everything**_ , right?

So…

Mr. Negative: I take it this room will be your tomb, then?

Silk: _ **I won’t run**_.

[Panel 6: Silk cartwheels to the right, standing on one hand while dodging the thrust Mr. Negative makes with his blade.]

Silk: I _**won’t**_ look the other way.

That’s _**not** _what _**heroes** _do.

Mr. Negative: I’m glad we could reach an agreement.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Cindy does a backflip, narrowly dodging another swing.]

Cindy [Capt]: So, to recap: this guy can shoot lasers of darkness and casually toss me through three floors of concrete.

Safe to say I’m **_way_ **out of my weight class.

[Panel 2: Cindy vanishes into the shadows, her eyes the only thing besides her feet that can be seen as she slips into the darkness.]

Cindy [Capt]: Gonna have to play this smart.

[Panel 3: Mr. Negative stands in the only lit area in the basement, holding his sword in a ready stance.]

[Panel 4: Mr. Negative is on the prowl, holding his sword in a ready stance, refusing to move out of the light.]

[Panel 5: Cindy, nearly entirely blending into the darkness. (The only thing still visible being the bits of white on her costume and her eyes; everything else is completely invisible.)]

Cindy [Capt]: Okay, so I’ve got him surrounded. I guess.

Now I have to actually figure out a plan.

[Panel 6: Cindy is in the far back of the panel, with the focal point being a load-bearing column.]

Cindy [Capt]: If I can get him into the shadows…

I could bring down a chunk of the building on him. Pin him down, call the authorities, and get out before he gets free.

[Panel 7: Cindy’s eyes are narrowed, a sign of her focus.]

Cindy [Capt]: If that’s not a **_hastily-slapped-together_** plan, it wouldn’t be _**my** _plan.

_**Let’s do it.** _

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: From Mr. Negative’s position, we see Cindy’s eyes narrowed, along with her costume’s torso; it’s mostly so we know where Cindy is in the darkness, Mr. Negative can’t see jack.]

Silk: Hee hee…

[Panel 2: Cindy flips over Mr. Negative’s head, firing a webline over at one of the load-bearing columns.]

Silk: Hey, mister!

Think you can show me the way? I think I got lost.

Mr. Negative: What?!

[Panel 3: Cindy vanishes into the shadows again, as Mr. Negative swings and misses with his blade.]

Silk: Sorry, you missed!

Mr. Negative: Grrr!

[Panel 4: Cindy slides under Mr. Negative, tripping him up as she fires two more weblines off.]

Mr. Negative: Wha--

Silk: Sorry, just passing through!

[Panel 5: Another webline comes out from the shadows, where Mr. Negative can’t see as it latches onto another column.]

Mr. Negative: What are you doing?..

[Panel 6: Cindy fires off multiple weblines, aiming them towards the pillars around Mr. Negative.]

Mr. Negative: Nice try.

You **_missed_**.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Silk fires two more weblines at Mr. Negative, who looks down in shock at the impacting webs.]

Silk [OP]: That was a hit.

[Panel 2: Silk slingshots herself into the light, kicking Mr. Negative in the chest and sending him reeling.]

Silk: So was that!

[Panel 3: Silk leaps off of Mr. Negative, using his back as a springboard.]

Silk: Thanks!

Bye! Tee-hee!

[Panel 4: Silk slinks back into the shadows, Mr. Negative just now turning around to see her vanish.]

Mr. Negative: Come out and fight!

Or are you such a coward that you won’t come into the light?

[Panel 5: A ceiling-POV panel where Mr. Negative is standing in the middle of the makeshift spotlight. Cindy is nowhere to be seen, but the echo of laughter is highly visible.]

Silk: Heheheheheheheh….

~~Oh, Mr. Nee-eegative…~~

You’re so scared of the dark that you won’t _ **give up**_ the light? Just hide there and refuse to give in to the darkness?

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Mr. Negative whips around and around, frustrated, as Silk hangs upside down. (The highlight of her torso, head and hair making her visible to the reader. (If barely.)]

Mr. Negative: RAAAH!

Where are you?!!

[Panel 2: Cindy smirks behind her mask, the curve and shadows making it obvious as she pulls her phone out of her belt.]

Silk [Capt]: _**Beautiful**_.

Time to make some magic--

[Panel 3: Cindy begins typing into her phone, with the brightness turned down.]

Silk [Capt]: --That would give Doc Strange a run for his money.

[Panel 4: Cindy places her phone away, thwipping away quickly as she leaves it on speaker. No dialogue.]

[Panel 5: Zoom in on the phone as the phone begins to send a texted message to one of the few people she knows will pick up at this time of the night: Lola. No dialogue.]

[Page 10 and 11]

[Double page spread. The center panel is Lola’s hand on her phone, a text from Cindy coming in. The first four panels are to the left, descending in order. The fifth panel is the center one, and the last four panels are in the same style as panels 1-4, only on the right.]

[Panel 1: Lola and Rafferty’s hands, caressing each other.]

Lola [OP]: I’m really glad we chose to do this.

Rafferty [OP]: Really? This was a big shot in the dark for me.

[Panel 2: Zoom outwards, to show Lola and Rafferty at some hipster coffee joint; both look like they’re in paradise, a far cry from the current situation Cindy is in.]

Rafferty: We usually do a lot of things that I like; I wanted to figure out what you liked.

Lola: You hit it right on the head. I love places like this.

 _ **Exotic coffee**_ is my _**jam**_. Especially when I need to _**destress**_.

Rafferty: Do you want to talk about it?

Coffee and talking about things tends to help.

[Panel 3: Lola puts her chin in her right hand, gesturing to nothing in particular with the left hand.]

Lola: It’s nothing, really.

Mostly papers and exams for my midterms.

And then I feel like I’m drifting further and further away from my roommate.

She’s always out with her boyfriend or working at Horizon.

I dunno, I like being with you, but--

Rafferty: It helps to have somebody other than your partner to be there. I get it.

[Panel 4: Lola looks down at her phone, which is buzzing and playing her ringtone for Cindy; a few bars from Pigeon Detective’s “I’m Not Sorry”; take your pick which ones.]

Lola: Speak of the devil. That’s her. You mind if I?--

Rafferty: Go ahead; it’s no trouble.

[Panel 5: The central panel. Large and the most detailed panel, the text from Cindy is visible.]

Cindy [Text]: Call me.

[Panel 6: Lola squints at the phone in confusion, as Rafferty questions her.]

Rafferty: Everything okay?

Lola: It’s Cindy. She wants me to call her for some reason.

[Panel 7: Lola sheepishly points to her phone, while Rafferty holds up a hand; there’s no explanation needed, she completely understands.]

Lola: I am really sorry.

Can I take care of this really?--

Rafferty: Take your time, babe.

No rush.

[Panel 8: Lola puts her phone to her ear, putting on a frown as she leans forward.]

Lola: You’re the best.

This had better be you dying, Cin...

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Cindy’s phone rings from a good distance away, as Cindy narrows her eyes and grabs the clump of weblines as she lowers herself from the ceiling.]

Silk [Capt]: Showtime.

[Panel 2: Mr. Negative whips around, his sword raised to his chin as he grins in triumph.]

Mr. Negative: _**There you are.**_

[Panel 3: Following the sound, Mr. Negative charges into the darkness away from Cindy, who has begun to pull on the weblines.]

Cindy: Okay--

**_Here we go!_ **

Mr. Negative: Welcome **_death_** , child!

[Panel 4: Cindy, without assistance from Peter (for the first time) grips the webs and puts everything into it.]

Cindy: _**RAAAAAGH**_!

[Panel 5: The load-bearing columns for the floor are pulled apart by Cindy’s weblines, crumbling apart as they collapse.]

[Panel 6: Mr. Negative and Cindy are both trapped by the debris, as the ceiling collapses on top of them both.]

Mr. Negative: _**NO!--**_

Cindy: _**Ah!--**_

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: A silent panel, as the light now pours down on the basement floor; the only thing visible is a floor full of debris. Tiles, wood and carpet in various sizes are strewn over the wood and concrete bards, pieces of rebar sticking up out of the debris.]

[Panel 2: Cindy, on her last legs, lifts a gigantic piece of concrete over her head and using the last of her strength to escape the rubble.]

Cindy: Unf!-- _**Hnnnngh**_!

Cindy [Capt]: That-- that took _**everything**_.

So does this.

I really need to lie down.

[Panel 3: Tossing aside the rubble, Cindy begins rummaging through the debris to find Mr. Negative, while also checking for her mask to make sure it’s still there.]

Cindy [Capt]: Doesn’t matter, though. I need to find _**Mr. Negative**_.

Bring him in.

Oh, _**hell**_ , I _**really** _need to--

[Panel 4: Cindy pulls her buzzing cell phone (With a giant crack in the screen, but nothing a little magic tech from Horizon won’t fix.] out of the debris as she clambers over the rubble.]

Lola [Text]: Hey, why’d you need me to call if you’re not gonna pick up?

[Panel 5: Cindy texts back, still rummaging through the rubble with her free hand.]

Cindy [Text]: Just wanted to check my phone and see if it still works.

Thx!

Lola [Text]: Np!

[Panel 6: Cindy flips over a piece of rubble, to find Mr. Negative buried under several load-bearing beams in a crater of concrete.]

Lola [Text]: Have a great night!

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Cindy holds up the rubble, looming over Mr. Negative, who is slowly leaking darkforce energy (in the form of a sap-like substance to replace bleeding)]

Cindy: _**Hi.**_

How’s **_prison_ **sound to you?

[Panel 2: Mr. Negative struggles against the rubble; even if Cindy’s webbing couldn’t hold him, the combined weight of enough pillars is enough to pin him down.]

Mr. Negative: I don’t think you realize the **_long term_** \--

\--cough--

\--effects of putting me **_behind bars_**.

[Panel 3: Cindy points her webshooters at Mr. Negative, having dropped the rubble to have both hands ready.]

Silk: Sure I do.

It means I put a crime lord away and his organization crumbles.

I think that counts as a **_win_**.

[Panel 4: Mr. Negative grins evilly, a tint of light glowing in his eyes.]

Mr. Negative: Oh, no, **_I don’t think so_**.

See, Martin here is a very influential philanthropist.

Who do you think runs the FEAST program? Or the inner city youth foundations?

Where do you think the **_money_ **comes from?

[Panel 5: Cindy narrows her eyes, as Mr. Negative talks to her off-panel.]

Mr. Negative [OP]: When I’m arrested, all of **_Martin Li’s_** assets will be **_frozen_**. And what do you think happens to all his **_investments_**?

All his _**charity**_?

Silk: It goes away.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Mr Negative, as he begins opening his mouth widely as he begins monologuing to Silk.]

Mr. Negative: Almost every major philanthropy effort in this city is linked back to one man--

_**\--Martin Li.** _

And when you put _**me** _away, you put **_him_ **away.

So tell me _**exactly** _what happens to all those people who are employed by _**FEAST**_.

Or what will happen to all the people who have found a home there?

[Panel 2: Bust Portrait of Cindy, who remains unmoved, still aiming her webshooters at Mr. Negative.]

Cindy:...

[Panel 3: A similar panel to Panel 1, where Mr. Negative’s head is slightly raised as he begins trying to lash at Cindy, obstructed by the pillars crushing him.]

Mr. Negative: Whether you like it or not, Manhattan _**belongs** _to _**him**_.

And _**he** _belongs to _**me**_.

Ergo: _**Manhattan** _belongs to _**me**_.

Cindy [OP]: It doesn’t. The _**Avengers** _would know. They would stop you.

And having control of the charities in the city is different from ruling it.

Mr. Negative: It’s the _**same**_.

If you have a monopoly on the biggest homeless shelters in the city…

It’s just as effective as _**holding a gun**_ to a ** _man’s head._**

The only difference is _**how** _you do it.

[Panel 4: A side panel of Cindy and Negative, in the same positions at a different angle.]

Mr. Negative: And what happens when I go away?

You think there won’t be a _**power struggle**_? Nature _**abhors** _a vacuum, especially in **_my_ **line of work.

There would be a _**gang war**_ the scale of which Manhattan has **_never_ **seen.

Silk: I find that a bit hard to buy.

Mr. Negative: Believe what you _**want**_.

[Panel 6: Mr. Negative smirks, leaving Silk to contemplate the situation.]

Mr. Negative: So, let’s look at **_this_ **way.

This city--

_**\--including you--** _

\-- _ **needs** _me.

You have to _**accept** _that.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Cindy looks down, frowning behind her mask.]

Cindy: …

You’re right. The city _**does** _need you. Martin Li has done a **_lot_ **of good.

But that _**doesn’t**_ mean I’m going to look the other way.

_**Never.** _

[Panel 2: Silk walks over to the hole in the ceiling, leaving Mr. Negative trapped.]

Silk: Have a nice night, _**Mr. Negative**_.

I’ll be seeing you.

[Panel 3: Silk leaps up, a cloud of dust and a webline left behind as she leaves. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Mr. Negative looks up, grinding his teeth in anger. Another silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Cindy is swinging away from the building, holding her phone up to her head.

Cindy: _**MJ**_ , hey.

Any updates on Peter’s condition?

…

Have **_Mayday_ **come over and get him out of there. I’m on my way.

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Large establishing panel of Horizon Labs, specifically Peter’s lab, where MJ and Mayday are both helping Peter out of the mostly-dissolved webbing.]

MJ: _**Easy, Tiger.**_ I’ve got you.

Peter: Whew. Thanks, Red. Wasn’t sure if-- hey, Mayday, think you can get the last of the web on the back?

Mayday: **_On it,_** dad.

[Panel 2: Cindy lowers herself down upside-down, to the relief of the other Parkers.]

Cindy: So… what’d I _**miss**_?

[Panel 3: Peter brushes a small clump of webbing off his sleeve, smiling at Cindy alongside MJ. Mayday, however, hangs back, choosing to observe from a distance.]

Peter: I think the bigger question is what **_I_** missed, Cindy.

How’re **_you_ **doing?

[Panel 4: Cindy collapses into Peter’s desk chair, removing her gloves and webshooters as she breathes in exhaustion; Peter, meanwhile, has flown into an angry panic.]

Cindy: Considering I just went to toe-to-toe with Mr. Negative and _**barely** _came out on top?

 _ **Pretty good**_ , all things considered.

Peter: You went and **_fought_ **Mr. Negative?! **_Alone_**?!

Do you know what he could’ve **_done_ **to you?!

[Panel 5: Cindy places her gloves on the desk, talking to Peter with all the expressive range of a burned-out person.]

Cindy: I know, **_I know._**

But I didn’t really know what to do other than **_try_**.

[Panel 6: Peter calms down, breathing and regaining his composure.]

Peter: I… *sigh* no, I’m sorry.

You made a _**call**_. It might not be the call _**I** _would’ve made, but… well, we’ll just have to _**live** _with it.

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Peter leans against the desk, asking questions as MJ and Mayday join them.]

Peter: So… where’s Mr. Negative _**right now**_?

Cindy: Uh… in the _**basement** _of ESU’s _**staff building**_.

Buried under… I wanna say **_five_ **different load-bearing columns?

With the distinct impression that I’m keeping a _**close eye**_ on him.

Mayday: Wait a sec--

[Panel 2: Now it’s Mayday’s turn to yell at Cindy, who pinches the bridge of her nose and is unwilling to listen to somebody younger than her yell at her.]

Mayday: You _**let him go**_?!

Cindy: Not in the ear, please. Everything _**really**_ hurts, _**especially** _those.

Mayday: You had a crime boss pinned down and you _**chose** _to let him stay there and _**get away**_?!

What is _**wrong** _with you?!

Cindy: But now we have somebody who we can _ **keep an eye on**_. We know _**who he is**_ and _**how he works**_.

If I webbed him up and left him at Captain Cooper’s precinct, _**somebody else**_ would take his place. And I wasn’t willing to start taking down a new crime boss from **_scratch_**.

[Panel 3: Mayday turns to Peter, protesting as Peter tries to console her; ever the optimist, hmm?]

Mayday: Dad, are you **_hearing_ **this?!

Peter: I am, and… she’s **_not wrong_**. It’s not like she’s actively ignoring what he's up to.

We have an _**in** _now. And we can **_use_ **it.

Mayday: But we’re letting a criminal just keep up his work!

That’s not _**responsible** _in the _**slightest**_!

Peter: Mayday, we’ll _**work it out**_. I _**promise**_.

Mayday: But--

[Panel 4: Peter’s eyes have narrowed, as Mayday backs off, not liking Peter using her actual name. (Remember, she still has apprehension given her knowledge of what she’s done and how she compares herself to Aunt May.)]

Peter: _**May**_. I **_mean it._** Now, **_back off_** on Cindy.

Mayday: ...Hrmph. ‘ _ **Kay**_.

Peter: Anyways, Cindy.

[Panel 5: Peter sits on the desk to talk to Cindy alone, as Mayday and Mary Jane leave to go get their coats from the corner.]

Peter: You’re _**sure**_ this was the best move you had?

Cindy: To be honest?... **_I’m not sure._**

But like you said, _**I** _need to deal with it as it happens.

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Peter stands up, putting his left hand on Cindy’s shoulder as he uses his right to point to MJ and Mayday.]

Peter: Well, you made a judgement call. We’ll see if it pays off eventually.

But for now? You did **_good_**.

Cindy: I… **_thanks_** , Peter.

Peter: I’m headed home with MJ to check on Annie and tuck Mayday in. Take the night off, ‘kay?

Cindy: Hrmm.

[Panel 2: Peter points over to the lock, as he heads over to the main door.]

Peter: You wanna borrow our couch? It’s closer than ESU.

Cindy: ...Nah. I’ve got plans.

You mind if I leave my costume here for the night?

[Panel 3: Peter walks off with his family, as Cindy moves over to the Black Box.]

Peter: Suit yourself. Lock up the lab after you leave, ‘kay?

Cindy: You’ve got it, boss.

‘Night.

MJ: I think he’s half-dead. ‘Night, Cindy. Take care of yourself.

[Panel 4: Cindy pulls her hoodie out of the Black Box, having taken off her costume and replaced it with a t-shirt and gym pants.]

Cindy [Capt]: Okay, so Lola has Rafferty. Peter has MJ.

[Panel 5: Cindy holds her hoodie in her hands, looking off to the side. (Albeit without moving her head.)]

Cindy: I think I just need _**somebody**_.

Somebody to--

[Panel 6: Cindy’s eyes widen at noticing a yellow post-it note on the desk.]

Cindy: -- _ **go home to**_.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Cindy picks up the note, reading it as she has her hoodie on. No dialogue.]

[Panel 2: A look at the note; it’s hand-written by Peter, and even through his chickenscratch handwriting, Cindy can make out what it says: “It’s okay, Cindy. You did what you had to. Stay safe, sleep well. -Pete.”]

[Panel 3: Cindy exhales and smiles, crunching the post-it note in her hands in relief, knowing that Peter isn’t upset with her. No dialogue.]

[Panel 4: From inside the lab, Cindy has locked up the lab and vaults herself off the balcony railing. No dialogue.]

[Panel 5: Mr. Negative (having reverted back to Martin Li) is lifted out of the rubble by an emergency worker.]

Worker: _**Mr. Li**_ , are you alright?

Martin: I… I _**think** _so…

What happened?

Worker: Dunno. All the camera feeds went _**out**_ a few hours ago.

We got a _**security alarm**_ and found you in the rubble.

Any idea who _**did** _this?

[Panel 6: Close up of Martin’s face; he’s in panic, and not because he fought Silk and lost; he’s not even sure what happened. For all intents and purposes, he’s lost control of Mr. Negative.]

Martin: I… _**I don’t know**_.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Matt’s apartment, where Matt is still fast asleep; however, his laptop has gone dark from a lack of activity on it. Cindy, meanwhile, has landed on the fire escape, a silhouette looking into the window to see if he’s still there.]

Cindy [Capt]: We all need somebody in our lives.

 ** _Anybody_**.

[Panel 2: Cindy has slipped through the window, dressed in her hoodie and leggings; she doesn’t want their evening to be about the costume again. Just a quiet one between the two of them.]

Cindy [Capt]: Because they remind us that even when everything goes wrong--

\--there’s somebody out there who loves you.

 _ **Unconditionally**_. Because they love you, no strings attached.

[Panel 3: Cindy hops onto the couch, sitting next to Matt and sighing in a tired fashion.]

Cindy [Capt]: You might **_disagree_**. You might _**fight**_.

But maybe that’s _**why** _you love them.

[Panel 4: Cindy cuddles up to Matt, rubbing her face against his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso.]

Cindy [Capt]: Because they’re willing to tell you something wrong.

And even if you **_disagree_** \--

\--they’ll _**be there** _for you.

[Panel 5: Cindy kicks off her shoes, letting her feet air out as she continues cuddling.]

Cindy: Hrrmmmmm…

[Page 22]

[Panel 1: Cindy notices Matt’s laptop on the ottoman, her eyes widening as she looks over towards it.]

Cindy [Capt]: But that doesn’t mean we can lean on them _**all** _the time.

[Panel 2: Picking up the laptop, Cindy illuminates the screen, looking at the article he’s writing.]

Cindy [Capt]: They’re just as human as _**we** _are.

And _**they**_ need somebody to lean on, too. And not just in the “there, there, I have you” kind of way.

[Panel 3: Cindy moves the cursor up to the save button, with a large check mark appearing along with the words “file saved!” to indicate she saved the article.]

Cindy [Capt]: It’s the little things we do for each other that makes love work.

Even the unspoken things, the ones that we don’t take credit for.

[Panel 4: Cindy moves over to Matt’s desk, placing the laptop on it so as to not knock it off should he move in his sleep.]

Cindy [Capt]: Because when you truly love somebody…

You don’t _**need** _to take credit.

[Panel 5: Cindy wraps her arms around Matt, kissing the crown of his head as he wakes up.]

Cindy: Hey...

Matt: ...Hey, Cin.

You sleep well?

Cindy: Had a power nap. Did some work for Mr. Parker. Took care of some personal business. Nothing major.

How about you?

Matt: Uh… same?

What time is it?

[Panel 6: Cindy looks at her phone, grimacing at the time.]

Cindy: Uh… it’s four in the morning.

And I’m kinda hopped up on coffee now.

[Page 23]

[Panel 1: Matt holds up his remote, pulling up Netflix on his TV as he turns to face Cindy.]

Matt: Well, we have the weekend **_completely_ **to ourselves.

You wanna watch something before we get _**breakfast**_?

[Panel 2: Cindy hops next to him on the couch as Matt cycles through the different programs.]

Cindy: Sure!

Nothing’s open till, what, five?

Matt: Probably some twenty four hour places, if you wanted.

Cindy: Not a **_chance_** , you've already got me **_cozy_**.

[Panel 3: Cindy has cuddled up with Matt again, as Matt continues scrolling.]

Cindy: So, what’re we watching?

Matt: I dunno. We’ve got almost 48 hours where we don’t have to do _**anything**_.

You want the first pick?

Cindy: Aw, you’re _**sweet**_.

[Panel 4: Zoom outwards, basically the same panel as 3 but at a further distance.]

Cindy: Oh, **_hey_** , they’ve got _Voyager_ on here!

Matt: You want to spend forty-eight hours watching **_Voyager_**?

You _**do** _know that they’ve got _DS9_ on here, right?

Cindy: Aw, _**baby**_ , don’t make me break up with you over your taste in _**Star Trek**_ …

[The End]


	11. A Euclidian Paper Moon, Pt 1: Never Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy tries to start being normal for both Matt and Hummingbird, while also attempting to handle a new Beetle and the Prowlers. Emphasis on the plural.

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #41  
“A Euclidean Paper Moon, Pt 1: Never Normal”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: CAFU and Marte Gracia

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Cold, open cut (literally, it’s snowing hard outside, leaving a very dark and cold morning) to the orange window of a warm diner, inside which Cindy and Matt are eating; Cindy is eating a stack of pancakes and a (disturbingly large) cup of coffee, while Matt is eating a bagel and a much smaller cup of orange juice. It’s ridiculously early in the morning, as indicated by their appearances; disheveled and without much thought going into their clothing selection.]

Cindy: I’m just saying, how can the Bugle drag you to work at **_five in the morning_**?

Matt: Because I work for a **_newspaper_** , and my job is to be up to date on what’s relevant? Even in the dark hours of the morning?

Cindy: And that means waking up at five in the morning.

Matt: _**Yep.**_

[Panel 2: Cindy shoves another chunk of pancake into her mouth, not really caring if she looks foolish as Matt takes another (More cautious) bite out of his bagel while using his arms as visual aids.]

Matt: Either way, coming into work early potentially looks good on my references for jobs later.

Mr. Robertson said that the editor for the **_science section_** may be leaving soon.

And the assistant editor is being eyed to take _**his** _place, which means **_her_ **job is vacant.

Cindy: So you wanna prep yourself to apply for the position?

Matt: Mm-hmm. Kind of a huge deal if I can get into some kind of editorial position before I hit twenty-five.

[Panel 3: Cindy puts her fork down, still chewing as she moves her hand over to touch Matt’s.]

Cindy: Well, I’m **_proud_ **of you, honey.

Look at you, Perkins. Future assistant editor; it's a good look for you.

Matt: Says you, miss super-science lab-assistant.

Cindy: Hmmmm…

[Panel 4: Cindy interlocks her fingers with Matt, looking at them softly as Matt questions her.]

Matt: Uh, Cin?

Cindy: Yeah?

Matt: You okay, or did somebody slip drugs into your pancakes?

Cindy: Nah. I’m just… savoring **_this_**. Being here, with **_you_**. Pancakes. Coffee.

I’ve learned to _**appreciate** _stuff like this. **_Normal stuff_**.

Because…

[Panel 5: Cindy looks off to the side, using her free hand to reach for her now-buzzing phone, chewing up the last bit of pancake in her mouth.]

Cindy: ...of stuff like _**that**_.

One sec.

[Panel 6: Cindy’s hand, holding the phone with a Spider-Man logo as the screen-saver. On it is a text from Peter.]

Text: You two are really cute together, you know that?

We’ve got work. Suit up.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Cindy looks out the window, trying to find Peter and squinting while Matt watches her.]

Cindy: _**Sonuva**_ … how can he _**see** _us?

Matt: Spider-Man?

Cindy: Yeah… he just rang me.

[Panel 2: Matt gestures outside, pointing his finger as he looks straight at Cindy.]

Matt: If you have _**work**_ …

I won’t hold you up. I’ve got to get to the Bugle soon, anyway.

[Panel 3: Cindy gets up, grabbing her scarf on her way up as she kisses Matt on the cheek.]

Cindy: Have I ever told you you’re the _**best**_?

Matt: On occasion.

I’ll see you later, ‘kay?

Cindy: It’s a date.

_**Love you.** _

[Panel 4: Cindy runs outside, already pulling off her sweater as Matt turns around to watch her. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Another silent panel, as Matt quietly eyes Cindy’s unfinished pancakes.]

[Panel 6: Matt has sliced off a large chunk of pancake, trying to shove it into his mouth at once. Silent panel.]

[Panel 7: Matt chews the pancakes, grabbing his orange juice.]

Matt: Oh, _**wow**_ , these are _**amazing**_.

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: The rooftop on the other side of the street. Peter is leaning against a stairwell as Cindy parkours over the edge to meet him.]

Peter: Morning, Cindy.

Cindy: You’re **_scary_ **when I can’t see you, you know.

Peter: Part of the job description.

[Panel 2: Peter fires off a web line, as Cindy pulls on her webshooters next to him.]

Cindy: You mind if we get this over with? I was in the middle of something.

Peter: If I had known you were going to be _**cranky** _this morning, I would’ve done this **_myself_**.

Cindy: Sure, _**sure**_.

[Panel 3: Cindy also fires off a webline, taking off after Peter. (Who already has a few seconds worth of a head start.)]

Cindy: So, what’s the job?

Peter: _**Oscorp**_.

[Panel 4: Cindy has caught up to Peter, swinging alongside him over the cityscape.]

Peter: About fifteen minutes ago, I got an alert from their Manhattan tower.

Somebody is trying to break into their R&D department and rob them. _**Something** _on the thermal cameras, but no positive IDs.

Cindy: Well, they did a terrible job at the whole “sneaking in” part.

[Panel 5: Peter looks over to Cindy, lenses narrowing as she talks to him.]

Cindy: At least we know it’s not Black Cat.

Peter: Do tell.

Cindy: Well, aside from being a hero with a rogue streak? She would’ve gotten in and out before we even knew she broke in.

And left the alarm as a _**calling card**_.

Peter: ...That’s true.

[Panel 6: Peter looks down, lenses widening when he does so and pointing.]

Peter: Wait… down there!

_**Hold up!** _

Cindy: Wait, what?

Peter: Is that… nah, can’t be.

… Is it?

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Peter and Cindy land on the roof of a building, to find an unconscious Prowler sprawled out on the rooftop. This is Hobie Brown, and the fact that I’m going out of my way to point it out makes that last part somewhat important.]

Peter: _**Hobie**_!

Hobie, are you okay?

Cindy: Wait, who’s this guy?

And how do you know his _**name**_?

Spider-Man: Prowler and I go **_way_ **back. You were probably a toddler when he and I first met.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man leans over, slipping off the mouth part of Prowler’s mask as he inspects him.]

Spider-Man: This wasn’t just some punk who took him out.

Hobie is too good of a fighter to just...go down.

[Panel 3: Cindy continues talking, as Peter has moved his ear over Prowler’s mask and moving his hand to his wrist to check his vitals.]

Cindy: So… what **_did_ **take him down, then?

Spider-Man: Dunno. One sec, I’m gonna check…

…

...He’s got a **_pulse_**. He’s just un--

[Panel 4: Forward shot of Hobie, whose eyes widen in terror as he snaps awake.]

Hobie: GRAAH!

Spider-Man: _**Cripes**_!

Silk: _**Omigod**_!

[Panel 5: Spider-Man helps Prowler up, who rubs his cheek and he looks over to Peter.]

Prowler: Wha?...

Spider-Man: _**Easy**_ , Hobie. I’ve got you.

Prowler: What the hell happened?

Spider-Man: Somebody jumped you. Silk and I found you just lying here.

[Panel 6: Prowler looks back, weakly waving to Silk.]

Silk: Hi.

Prowler: You’re the new kid, right?

Good to meet you. World needs as many heroes as it can get these days.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Prowler struggles to stand, as Spider-Man supports him and moves him over to the edge of the roof.]

Prowler: Just get me over to--- hnnngh!

Spider-Man: Hobie, you need to calm down. You’ve probably got head trauma.

[Panel 2: Peter, Hobie and Cindy continue to move to the roof’s ledge, as Prowler rubs the back of his neck in pain.]

Prowler: Ah, _**hell**_. What time is it?

Mindy is gonna _**kill** _me if I don’t get home soon.

[Panel 3: Prowler grabs the side of his head, groaning as he steadies himself by gripping Spider-Man’s shoulders.]

Spider-Man: Whoa, hey. I gotcha.

Silk, help me lay him down.

[Panel 4: As Silk moves to Hobie’s other side, helping to sit him down, Peter begins questioning him.]

Silk: Here you go.

Hobie: Thanks, kid. And… no, I don’t remember what they looked like.

Spider-Man: You sure? If that’s the case, we have no leads…

Hobie: I’m sure--

[Panel 5: Having sat down all the way, Hobie holds up a finger, with both Silk and Spider-Man turning in interest.]

Hobie: Wait. No… yeah, I remember _**something**_.

Just before it all went dark.

Spider-Man: _**And**_?...

[Panel 6: Prowler points to himself, eyes in total terror knowing what has now happened to him. Silk raises an eyebrow, not really believing him. (Remember, she’s still new at this; this kind of thing is hard for her to pick up on.]

Prowler: It… it was Prowler.

It was me.

Silk: You’re sure?

Prowler: I don’t _**lie**_ , kid.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Spider-Man talks to Prowler, looking over to Silk to also address her.]

Spider-Man: No, Hobie, wait. We **_believe_ **you.

This is casual Friday for our line of work.

Hobie, you mind if I take a minute to talk to the sidekick?

Prowler: Be my guest.

[Panel 2: While Hobie rests in the background, Peter and Cindy talk privately, trying to piece together the mystery; both are equally confused by what they’ve heard.]

Cindy: You believe him?

Peter: Of course I do. But, y’know, “trust but verify” and all that jazz.

Here’s what you’re gonna do.

[Panel 3: Peter points back over to Hobie, while also using his free hand to gesture to Cindy herself.]

Peter: I’m gonna take Hobie home to Mindy, get him patched up. Then I’ll tell Carol to let the rest of our little circle know what’s up.

Cindy: So, what do _**I** _do?

Peter: _**You’re** _gonna head to _**Oscorp**_ , get a head-start on finding out what tripped the alarm.

[Panel 4: Cindy looks over to Peter, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.]

Cindy: You really trust me to head up this kind of thing?

Peter: I do. Besides, it shouldn’t be a huge deal.

[Panel 5: Peter raises one of his lenses, pretending to look smug.]

Peter: You’ve _**got this**_ , Silk.

And if you don’t-- well, your badass mentor will come to help.

Cindy: Har, _**har**_.

I’m on it.

[Panel 6: As Peter helps Prowler up, moving him up while Silk swings off in the background.]

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: The R&D floor of Oscorp Tower. Cindy lands on the window pane (The rest of the window being shattered.) examining anything that isn’t buried in shadows. (Which includes her.) The entire floor is trashed, with carpet burns and multiple holes in the walls and floor.]

[Panel 2: Close-up of Silk, as she balances herself on the window frame.]

Silk [Capt]: Well, somebody wanted to make my job harder.

Half of this place is _**trashed**_.

[Panel 3: Silk flips off the frame and onto the floor, sticking the landing.]

Silk [Capt]: Time to get a feel of the place.

[Panel 4: Cindy steps on a shard of glass, yelping in pain.]

Cindy: _**Ow**_!

Dammit!

[Panel 5: Cindy rubs her foot with her hand, mouth behind the mask warped in a hurt expression.]

Cindy [Capt]: When you can crawl on walls and lift ten tons--

\--you tend to forget your _**skin** _is still really fragile.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: A loud crash alerts Cindy to an off-panel disturbance; her eyes allow her to display a look of surprise.]

Cindy: !

[Panel 2: The doors to another section flying open, a new challenger arrives on the scene: the Beetle! It’s the newest one, Janice Lincoln (Cindy doesn’t know this, but we the reader do!) and she’s making a getaway with a bag full of stolen tech.]

Beetle: Buh-bye!

I am _**so not**_ losing this to competition!

[Panel 3: Silk and Beetle stare at each other from across the room, both totally silent.]

[Panel 4: Bust shot of Silk, who narrows her eyes in confusion.]

Silk: You did this?

Don’t exactly look like Prowler…

[Panel 5: Parallel panel of Beetle, whose face doesn’t have expression but the angle of her face implies a trick up her sleeve.]

Beetle: ...You’re _**cute**_.

You free tonight?

[Panel 6: Cindy’s eyebrow raises in confusion, taken aback by the proposition.]

Cindy: I -- bluh-- _**what**_?!

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: In a motion-by-motion, Beetle’s wings expand and she flies towards Cindy in an attempt to blitz her.]

Beetle: I’m serious!

We go out dancing--

\--have a few drinks--

\--and we go back to my place!

[Panel 2: Spider-sense alerting her, Cindy has jumped in the air, doing some fancy acrobatics as Beetle flies underneath her.]

Silk: Sure, and we do all sorts of filthy stuff like _**holding hands**_?

_**No thanks.** _

Beetle: You sure?

[Panel 3: Cindy has gripped Beetle’s wing, using them to grab her and make a solid landing as Beetle continues to make vulgar commentary.]

Beetle: With flexibility like **_that_** …

Cindy: Ew!

Why does _**everybody** _keep thinking I’m into women?!

[Panel 4: Silk tosses Beetle into the ground, not taking any care in sparing any harm to Beetle.]

Beetle: Maybe because--

Unf!

Silk: No thanks. I don’t need you telling me how I live my life.

[Panel 5: Cindy cracks her knuckle into her right hand, confident in her win.]

Cindy: I don’t like reinforcing stereotypes.

[Panel 6: Beetle flips back to a fighting stance, her wings helping to right her as Cindy shoots a webline towards the part Beetle was trying to steal.]

Beetle: So **_touchy_**.

Must be because you’re hiding something about yourself.

[Panel 7: Yanking on the webline with her right hand, Cindy grabs the part flung towards her with her left.]

Cindy: I don’t hide things.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Beetle, pulling up the top of her mask, blitzes towards Silk, who prepares to perform the same move to deflect the blow.]

Beetle: Neither do I.

[Panel 2: Instead of pulling off the same attack, Beetle grips onto Cindy’s head and pulls her in for a deep kiss through the mask. While Beetle’s clearly into it, Cindy’s body is dangling and she’s in total shock.]

Cindy: _**Mmmphh**_!

Beetle: Hrrmmm…

[Panel 3: Cindy is dropped to the ground, still holding the part as Beetle hovers above her.]

Beetle: Hmmm… well, if I can’t get what I came for…

At least I got _**something** _out of tonight.

Cindy: I…

[Panel 4: Cindy has turned around to yell at a smirking Beetle, who is grabbing the edge of her mask to pull down with a smirk.]

Cindy: What the #$@% is _**wrong with you**_?!

Beetle: Oh, don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.

Cindy: I _**didn’t**_ , you absolute--!

[Panel 5: Beetle pulls down her mask, covering her face again.]

Beetle: My boss doesn’t know about the specifics of how I get the job done.

All he cares is that it’s done.

And you are _**certainly** _a fun way of telling him I didn’t get what he wants.

[Panel 6: Beetle waves to Silk, whose back is to the reader and the wind from Beetle’s wings blowing her hair back.]

Beetle: This was **_fun_**.

We should do it again. Hit me up if you’re in the mood.

[Panel 7: Silk glares at an off-panel Beetle intensely.]

Silk: I wouldn’t count on it.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Cindy watches Beetle fly off into the city skyline.]

Beetle: You’ll change your mind!

[Panel 2: Small panel; Beetle’s clearly hot and bothered, glaring lustfully at Silk as she flies away.]

Beetle: _**They always do**_.

[Panel 3: Another panel of Beetle flying away, with Cindy watching her to the reader’s back. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Now Cindy is facing the reader, examining the part that Beetle had been trying to steal.]

Cindy: Hrmmpph…

…

...Now, what did you steal?

[Panel 5: Cindy seizes up, spasming from an bio-electrical surge pulsing through her body. (Indicated by a sickly-green shade of electricity.)]

Cindy: Nyaaaagh!

[Panel 6: Eyes rolling into the back of her head, Cindy’s body collapses, with a pair of bright yellow eyes cracking through the darkness behind her. Silent panel.]

[Page 12]

[Splash page. A pair of two men (One of them far taller than the other; the smaller can’t be much older than a teenager) stand over Cindy. Both of their outfits are deliberately evocative of Prowler-esque imagery, but streamlined to suit their more villainous agenda. Silent panel, picking up the part that Cindy had moved to pick up.]

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Close up of Aracely, as she walks down a path, dressed in civilian clothes and excitedly play-interrogating an off-panel Cindy.]

Capt: The Next Day

Aracely: And then what happened?

Tell me everything!

[Panel 2: A parallel shot of Cindy, who frowns in disdain for having to recall the previous night’s events.]

Cindy: You’re really going to make me talk about it?

Aracely: Yeah!

[Panel 3: Cindy sulks, sticking out her bottom lip in disappointment.]

Cindy: ...Sure. I'm a sucker for playing back my embarrassing moments.

[Panel 4: Cindy is helped up by Peter, who is late to the scene of the crime, as well as Carlie off to the side.(No other officers are there, though; it’s just the three of them.)]

Capt: Then

Cindy: I’m _fine_. I’m **_fine_**!

Peter: Lying unconscious for **_half an hour_** isn’t fine.

...Are you getting enough sleep?

Carlie: Ahem.

[Panel 5: Peter rubs the back of his head, gesturing over to Carlie with an attempt to lighten the mood.]

Peter: Sorry.

Anyways, Carlie’s here. Yaaaaay…

Carlie: I’d just like a statement. You’re the only person who saw anything.

[Panel 6: Cindy talks to Carlie, who writes the statement down on her notepad.]

Cindy: Okay, so there was something that _**zapped** _me. I didn’t get a good look at ‘em.

The big thing was that **_Beetle_ **was there.

Carlie: Beetle? Last I heard, Jenkins was retired. Beetle, or Mach-whichever-number-he-is nowadays.

Cindy: No. This one was new. A woman.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Cindy slinks down uncomfortably and shudders, Carlie taking notice and continuing to write.]

Cindy: A very… _**promiscuous** _woman.

Carlie: So we’re dealing with a new blank-slate Black Cat.

[Panel 2: Carlie slaps shut her notepad shut, complete with a disappointed look.]

Carlie: _**Perfect**_.

Yuri’s gonna kill me for working late hours again.

[Panel 3: Peter walks off with Carlie, Cindy following them.]

Peter: Seriously? I figured you guys wrapped that part up at the altar.

Carlie: It got brought up after you brought Mayday home.

We’ve been… y’know.

[Panel 4: Carlie looks over to Peter, smiling warmly as Cindy pokes her head in from the side.]

Carlie: Thinking about… giving kids a shot ourselves.

Cindy: Really? That’s great!

Carlie: Well, until you realize that two police captains who work overtime don’t exactly make for a healthy lifestyle for parenting.

[Panel 5: Peter holds out a syringe, Cindy looking at it hesitantly.]

Peter: _**Hang on**_. Cindy, glove off.

Cindy: Wait, why?

Peter: I’m going to examine your blood. If there’s something off from your last physical--

[Panel 6: Cindy, having pulled off her glove, winces as Peter draws a small amount of blood with the syringe.]

Cindy: Ow!

Peter: --I can _**isolate** _it and figure out who did this to you.

Carlie: **_Smart_**.

Peter: Never say I don’t try, Carls.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Cindy turns to Peter, who continues their conversation as Carlie moves to inspect the rest of the crime scene.]

Cindy: So. What’s next?

Peter: You’re gonna go home and clean up…

..and go to _**class**_.

Cindy: What?

[Panel 2: Cindy fumes as Peter continues to talk to her.]

Peter: Right now, there’s not a lot to go off of other than your blood.

I have work that I can multitask on, but you need to keep your grades up.

I’ll pull together a meeting of the _**Young Avengers**_ tomorrow morning and we can work on this together, okay?

[Panel 3: A disappointed Cindy frowns, with an off-panel Peter putting his hand on her shoulder.]

Cindy: ... _ **Okay**_.

[Panel 4: Flash forward to the present, with Cindy at the exact same angle as the previous panel; Peter’s hand has been replaced by Aracely’s.]

Capt: Now.

Cindy: I dunno, I feel like I could be _**helping**_ him.

Not just on the **_fighting_** \--

[Panel 5: Zoom outwards. The two are in the quad of ESU, sitting on a bench surrounded by various groups: a fraternity, cheerleaders, the whole college she-bang.]

Cindy: --in the lab.

Instead, I’m stuck _**here**_.

Aracely: There’s a concentrated frustration in your head. Do you want to talk about it?

[Panel 6: Aracely sits on a bench, crossing her legs as she talks to Cindy.]

Cindy: I know I keep saying I want a normal life…

Aracely: But you always keep putting the suit back on.

Cindy: Yeah. It’s like an addiction.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Cindy turns to Aracely, displaying that internal frustration mentioned earlier.]

Aracely: I think you’re really **_lucky_**. You have maybe the closest thing any hero has to a normal life.

You’re going to school, you have a job…

A _mentor_ , a _boyfriend_ who loves you…

A _family_.

[Panel 2: Aracely looks down, frowning at her own words.]

Aracely: Greg, Julian, Sam… we don’t **_have_ **that. Hummingbird is all I really _**am** _outside of you and Kaine.

You and Kamala… you have a place outside of the costume.

[Panel 3: Aracely looks over to Cindy, placing her hand back on Cindy’s shoulder.]

Aracely: I think you should _**embrace the duality**_. Act on it and seize the day.

Cherish what you have that I don’t.

[Panel 4: Cindy looks away, in deep thought.]

Aracely [OP]: Because you never know how much you loved someone--

\--until you don’t have them anymore.

[Panel 5: Cindy gestures over towards the dorms, a soft smirk on her face.]

Cindy: ...Hey, uh…

You wanna go back to my dorm and just… hang out?

Do something normal.

Aracely: _**Really**_?

[Panel 6: Cindy gives Aracely a bone-crushing hug; a reminder of their friendship that transcends the costume.]

Cindy: **_Aracely_**. You’re my **_bestie_**.

I wouldn’t joke about giving you a chance to embrace the duality if it means so much to you.

_**Ever.** _

[Panel 7: Aracley’s eyes are closed, accepting the hug as she grips just as hard.]

Aracely: I know. But... it was nice to hear it.

Being normal.

Cindy [Capt]: I don’t really talk about my feelings that often.

Aracely’s really the only person I open up to.

Well, her--

[Page 17]

[Panel 1:Hard cut to Matt’s apartment. The owner himself is sitting on his bed, writing another article to stay ahead of the curb of his workload.]

Cindy [Capt]: --and the **_special someone_** in my life.

[Panel 2: Matt gets a knock on his apartment’s window, piquing his interest.]

Cindy [Capt]: I’m not sure if it’s from a new relationship--

\--or just trying to figure out how to move on from the last one--

[Panel 3: Matt opens up the window, allowing Cindy (now wearing her Silk costume) to come in quietly.]

Cindy [Capt]: --but it’s hard opening up to him.

Letting him know how I feel about the world around me.

Matt: Hey, Cin. You okay?

[Panel 4: Cindy sits down on the bed, as Matt closes the window behind her.]

Cindy: Not really, no.

Matt: ...Do you want to **_talk_ **about it?

We don’t _**have** _to, but--

Cindy: No, _**no**_.

I _**want** _to.

Matt: Well, here we are. What’s up?

[Panel 5: As Matt sits down on the bed, Cindy leans on him, resting her head on his shoulder.]

Cindy: So, I had a lot of time to think today.

I went to class and got fought the Beetle--

\--and got knocked out by...somebody--

\--and I talked with _**Aracely** _for a bit.

Matt: Hummingbird? She seems nice.

[Panel 6: Cindy smiles, her head continuing to rest on Matt’s shoulder.]

Cindy: She is, you’d like her.

But… she made me think about my life. That I should appreciate how **_normal_ **it is.

And _ **that’s**_ what I wanted to talk about--

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Cindy grips Matt’s hand, which has rested itself by hers.]

Cindy: [OP]: --us.

You and me… we’re normal, right?

Matt [OP]: ...Yeah, I think so.

I mean, as normal as we can **_get_**.

[Panel 2: Cindy slowly rises her head, talking to Matt but not looking into his eyes.]

Cindy: But… I don’t know if I’m really trying. I mean, I ran out on breakfast to go play superhero.

And that’s...it’s not **_okay_**. That time is supposed to be ours. Girlfriends don’t do that to their boyfriends.

[Panel 3: Cindy finally looks up to Matt, brushing her hand against his cheek as she looks him dead in the eye.]

Cindy: But I… I want to prove to you that we can be normal.

Even if it’s _**just** _for a _**night**_.

[Panel 4: Cindy kisses Matt, gripping his face with her hands with their eyes closed. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Their kiss broken apart, Cindy and Matt press their foreheads against each other in a warm, soft and intimate moment.]

Matt: So… subjective evidence?

Cindy: _**Empirical**_.

Matt: Heh. Sure.

[Panel 6: Cindy and Matt kiss again, Cindy pushing up Matt’s shirt.]

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Cindy pulls back quick, realizing that she forgot to ask something important.]

Cindy: **_Wait_**.

Matt: Yeah?

Cindy: Do you have any...you know? **_Protection_**.

[Panel 2: Matt sits for a second, before realizing what Cindy is talking about.]

Matt: … _Oh_. **_Oh_**.

Lemme check my—

[Panel 3: Matt opens up his nightstand, only for a single moth to fly out of it.]

Matt: —Nope.

Cindy: Nice moth, though...

[Panel 4: Matt gets up, pulling on his sweater as Cindy lies on his bed.]

Matt: Tell you what—

—there’s a bodega just down the street. Gimme _**five minutes**_ and—

[Panel 5: Cindy just stares at Matt, with a goofy smile on her face as she lies down and grins at him.]

Matt: I, uh… _**yeah**_.

Cindy: Yeah?

[Panel 6: Matt bolts out the door, as Cindy reels back, giggling awkwardly.]

Matt: _**Yeah**_.

Be right back.

??? [Capt]: We got lucky.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: A small, generic apartment in Brooklyn; the two Prowler wannabes crawl up the fire escape into the apartment window, with the larger one holding the part they stole from Oscorp.]

Prowler 1: Too lucky. Not everyday you catch a Spidey knockoff with their back turned to you.

Prowler 2: Lucky? You _**serious**_?

You call that _**lucky**_?

[Panel 2: Prowler 1 turns around to face Prowler 2, pointing to him angrily.]

Prowler 1: Do you want to call _**Beetle** _showing up and nearly **_spotlighting_ **us--

\--a _**coincidence**_?

No. But we were lucky that she gave Spider-Man’s **_sidekick_ **enough trouble--

[Panel 3: The younger Prowler shrugs towards the larger one’s finished sentence; he’s mildly ambivalent toward their escape.]

Prowler 1: --to keep her **_occupied_**.

Prowler 2: I don’t really care what you call it--

\--I’m just glad we weren’t--

[Panel 4: Prowler 2 collapses, landing his top half on a table as he clutches his forehead in pain.]

Prowler 2: **_Uggh!_**

[Panel 5: Prowler 1 looks over in shock, his eyes widening as he rushes over to his accomplice.]

Prowler 1: What are you-- **_oh, God!_**

[Panel 6: Prowler 1 helps Prowler 2 stand, wrapping his lean, thin arm around his shoulder.]

Prowler 1: I've got ya, little man.

Prowler 2: I don’t **_feel so good_** …

Prowler 1: Let me get you somewhere to sit…

[Page 21]

[Splash page. The younger, smaller Prowler has removed his mask, revealing the newest criminal on the block: Miles Morales. He’s only 14 or 15, and the shock from his Venom Blast has both drained him of his energy, and burned out the glove he was using to protect his hands. He's being supported by his partner in crime, revealed to be Aaron Davis, who has helped Miles down to a couch nearby to give him time to recuperate as the night's events have taken their toll on him.]

Prowler 1: ... _ **Miles**_.

Miles: Thanks… **_Uncle Aaron_**.

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, that's probably one of my favorite reveals for the entire book. I think Miles Morales being brought into the book and being the Prowler (One of them, at least) is probably the biggest risks in this whole read, with the lowest reward relative to that risk; regardless, I really enjoyed writing it and introducing some really small background cogs to get later plot elements going into play, so hopefully you enjoyed them as much as I did. If you have any questions about the specifics of certain characters or plot points, chances are they'll be answered in the next "issue", so make sure to stay tuned and get those answers! Cheers!
> 
> -Neil


	12. A Euclidean Paper Moon, Pt 2: 10-31 In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy and Matt spend the night together, plans are hatched, and proxies are set off against the others..

Friendly Neighborhood Silk #42  
“A Euclidean Paper Moon, Pt 2: 10-31 In Progress”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Alex Cook  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: CAFU and Marte Gracia

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Cindy and Matt are lying in Matt’s bed, disheveled and covered in sweat. Both are naked, with Cindy clutching the comforter and sheets around her chest, while Matt is trying to catch his breath. Several articles of their clothing are scattered around, either on the bed, on the nightstand, or scattered around the studio apartment.]

Matt: Wow… 

Holy...Wow.

Cindy: You… you keep saying that.

Matt: That was… you were…

[Panel 2: Cindy has shifted to lie on her side, raising an eyebrow while smiling and clutching the bed sheets with one hand as she (raggedly) talks to Matt.]

Cindy: That… that good, huh?

Matt: I’m trying to find a word that isn’t “amazing”. It’ll lose value.

You?

Cindy: Let’s just say I’m… I’m never underestimating you again.

Matt: Glad I could be of service.

[Panel 3: Matt winces as he tries to sit up, clutching his shoulder as Cindy shoots up in alarm. (Again, holding the sheets across her chest to keep herself at least somewhat family friendly.)]

Matt: Ow. Owowow. Ow!

Cindy: Matt! Oh, God, are you okay?

[Panel 4: Cindy has begun pulling on a shirt (It’s Matt’s, but nobody really cares, hmm?) as she begins crawling out from under the sheets. Matt, on the other hand, is still moving his left arm to hold his shoulder. Outside, the night is filled with rain, the lightning outside not really making an impact on their lighting (Matt’s nightstand lamp provides a very soft and comforting tone) but will be important later on as a thematic device.]

Matt: I think it’s my shoulder. Feels like something popped.

Cindy: If you let me borrow your shirt, I can get some Tylenol for you.

I gotta pee anyway.

Matt: Deal.

[Panel 4: Cindy has gotten out of bed, picking up her Silk costume as Matt watches her saunter over to his bathroom.]

Cindy: Which cabinet?

Matt: Uh, cabinet to the right of the sink, second shelf from the top.

Cindy: Right.

Any chance you can stop looking at my butt?

Matt: You know, I just spent the last fifteen minutes looking at a lot more than just your butt.

[Panel 5: Zoomed in on Cindy, who has narrowed her eyes, making for a helluva smirk as she leans on the bathroom door frame.]

Cindy: I know. And yes, it is a very nice butt.

But my eyes are up here.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Matt gives an “are you serious” look, nonetheless going along with it.]

Matt: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Cindy [OP]: Poor choice of words, babe—

[Panel 2: Cindy comes out of the bathroom, carrying a couple of Tylenol in one hand and a glass of water in the other.]

Cindy:—that implies I want to sleep when I’m here.

Here you go.

Matt: Thanks.

[Panel 3: As Cindy slides back into bed, Matt has taken the pills and is kicking back the glass of water.]

Cindy: Anyways…

Think you’ll be okay?

Matt: One sec.

*Gulp*

[Panel 4: Putting the glass on his nightstand, Matt is still addressing Cindy, who runs a finger down Matt’s bare chest and bites her lip.]

Matt: I‘ll be fine. Probably just laid down on it at a weird angle.

Cindy: I’m really sorry. It’s… well, it’s been a while and—

Matt: Cin, it’s fine. I promise.

[Panel 5: Cindy has slipped on her leggings, (Still wearing Matt’s shirt) as Matt has sat up in the bed.]

Cindy: If you think you’ll be okay--

\--then I should probably head home.

Matt: You’re going?

Cindy: Well, yeah.

Matt: You wanna stay the night? It’s a Saturday.

[Panel 6: Cindy looks away, frowning as she talks both externally and internally.]

Cindy: I know, it’s just…

Cindy [Capt]: I just want to be alone. Because I’m so used to being alone.

I close myself off on reflex.

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Cindy shoves her hair off to the right side of her head, rubbing the back of her neck as she tries to rub away the stress.]

Cindy [Capt]: I think back to my last night with Hector.*

The last real one we had together before the Symbiotes attacked.

He asked me to spend the night.

(*See FNSM #10: Date Night! -Neil)

[Panel 2: Cindy uses her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, scrunching her face to think.]

Cindy [Capt]: And I backed out.

Work was the priority then. Whatever Mr. Parker needed, I did.

But right now? I can’t make the same mistake I made seven months ago.

[Panel 3: Matt puts his hand on Cindy’s, as she tries to stay calm and hold back from having a mental breakdown.]

Matt: Cin?

Cindy: Hmmm?

Matt: You look exhausted. You okay?

[Panel 4: Cindy smiles softly, gripping the hand affectionately.]

Cindy [Capt]: Even Spider-Man takes nights off, right?

I think I’m allowed a night off.

Cindy: Yeah. Everything’s fine.

[Panel 5: Cindy crawls back under the covers, patting a spot for Matt to join her.]

Cindy: You were saying something about staying the night.

Matt: You sure? I don’t want to pressure you.

Or guilt you. (That might be even worse.)

Cindy: I’m sure.

[Panel 6: Cindy bites her lip, looking over to Matt sweetly.]

Cindy: Any chance you can surprise me and do… um… that again?

Matt: Magic words?

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: In a very rare act, Cindy has let Matt take the wheel, as she smiles up at him in excitement, almost begging for him to take the lead. In yet another surprising twist, Matt seems to play the part well, even if it’s not what he expected. Arguably, it’s up to this point the most sexually charged act in the book.]

Cindy: Please.

Matt: Yes, ma’am.

[Panel 2: The two kiss, gripping each other by the backs of their heads and the smalls of their backs. It’s one of those emotionally raw moments that you don’t get to see very often, and offers a window into a very intimate part of their lives. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: The two dig deeper. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Matt has shifted both of their bodies to kiss the nape of Cindy’s neck, who laughs in excitement and ecstasy.]

Cindy: I’m… ohhh… I’m so glad you and I got back...nfff… got back together.

Miles [OP Capt]: I’m telling you, something’s wrong.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Shot of Aaron Davis’ apartment. Both his and Miles’ Prowler costumes are hanging on a specialized coat rack, while Aaron is whipping something up in the kitchen as he turns the blender off. Miles, on the other hand, is sitting on Aaron’s couch, clearly having trouble staying awake as his eyes flicker.]

Aaron: You sure? It’s not just the stress?

Miles: If it was the stress, I would’ve felt this way on the last ten break-ins.

[Panel 2: Close-up of Miles, as he examines his hands, which are still glowing with a bit of rough kirby krackle. It’s clear that he’s exhausted from the sweat and heavy bags on his eyes.]

Miles: Taking down security guards? No problem.

But when I tried to take down Silk? I dunno, it was like… it was fighting me.

[Panel 3: A portrait shot of Aaron, whose eyes are narrowed in suspicion.]

Aaron: Fighting you?

That’s new.

[Panel 4: A shot of Miles, as he lays back into the plush couch, trying hard to stay awake.]

Miles: Fighting’s a crap way of putting it, Uncle Aaron.

It’s more like…. I dunno, it was harder to take her down.

But I had to pour almost everything I had into taking her down.

God, I feel like crap.

[Panel 5: Aaron walks over, carrying a protein shake in each of his hands as he turns off the light in the kitchen with his elbow.]

Aaron: Here. This should help. Protein shake with extra vitamins.

You need to regain your strength.

[Panel 6: Miles takes one of the shakes from Aaron, who moves to sit down next to him.]

Miles: Thanks.

Aaron: Here’s hoping you’ll be back up to full strength before tomorrow night.

We’re on a tight clock, which means we need to bring our all to this gig.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: As Aaron rolls out the blueprints for Oscorp’s R&D floors, Miles takes a large swig from his protein shake.]

Aaron: We’ve got about thirteen guards on this floor; there’s only two or three on active duty at any time, but the rest can be deployed when needed.

Miles: Sounds like some big hardware.

Aaron: Osborn said that it’s the single biggest innovation in climate reversal tech this year.

I’d like to take him on his word.

[Panel 2: Aaron takes out a pencil, tapping it against his forehead.]

Aaron: Because if he’s right—

Then we have a genuine, honest-to-God bioweapon on our hands.

[Panel 3: Miles’ eyes widen as he chokes on his drink, Aaron moving to calm him down and convince him to go along with this.]

Miles: Bioweap?!— hghk!

Aaron: Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, buddy!

Easy, there. Promise, this is all part of my plan!

[Panel 4: As Miles manages to swallow down his drink, Aaron pulls up his laptop out of his bag, still talking to Miles.]

Miles: You didn’t tell me we were building a bioweapon!

Aaron: Well, to be honest, it’s more of a climate control weapon…

Miles: That doesn’t make it any better!

Aaron: It does because it’s a ticking bluff.

We hold a gun to New York’s head, they’ll be throwing all the money we ask for to turn it off.

[Panel 5: Aaron spins the pencil in his hand, the smirk on his face illuminated by the glow of his laptop.]

Aaron: Not to mention all of the bleeding heart hippies—

—who’ll freak out about breaking the planet more at the push of a button.

[Panel 6: Aaron gestures to his computer gleefully, slapping Miles on the shoulder. Miles, on the other hand, has shifted uncomfortably.]

Aaron: Then we just invest the money and shuffle it around a bit—

And then we can do whatever we want. Go wherever we want!

Hey, we could travel around the world! Like we talked about when you were a kid!

Miles: Uh, Uncle Aaron, about that…

[Panel 7: Miles pulls out his cellphone, his screen also illuminating his face in the darkness.]

Aaron: Aw, Hell. You’re not getting cold feet again, are you?

Miles: No, no, nothing like that.

It’s just that… Mr. Summers and Ms. Raven sent me another invitation.

To join the Xavier Institute.

And… I dunno, I was just thinking that going to Westchester would be good for me.

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Close-up of Aaron’s eyes narrowing; he doesn’t like what he’s hearing, especially considering how big of a monkey wrench it is for his plans.]

Aaron: I thought I told you to tell that school you weren’t attending.

[Panel 2: Fumbling with his phone, Miles tries to talk his way out of the situation. It’s clear that he’s trying (and failing) to not make Aaron angry.]

Miles: I know, I know, but…

Aaron: But nothing. I know Xavier’s. You ever heard the stories that come out of that place?

Miles: No, but--

[Panel 3: Aaron presses his finger into Miles’ chest, his teeth grinding as he does his best to ingrain the point into Miles’ head.]

Aaron: That freak running the joint, Cyclops?

You know that guy ran a kill squad? X-Force?

And ever since they became an endangered species, that X-Force would go bump in the night at his beck and call.

Kill anything that threatened their kind.

And if you ever presented a threat to the rest of your kind--

\--to any mutant, even holed up in that school--

\--you know what they’d do?

Miles: No?

Aaron: They’d just call up Wolverine and gut you in your room.

And you know what they’d call you? An “acceptable loss.”

[Panel 4: Aaron hugs Miles, trying his best to sound comforting to a terrified Miles.]

Aaron: But you are not just another number. You are never an “acceptable loss” in this house.

Not to me. Remember that.

Miles: I… yeah. Thanks, Uncle Aaron.

Aaron: Get some sleep, ‘kay? We’ll go over the plan in the morning before you go to school.

I’ll call your dad and let him know you’re spending the night.

Miles: ‘Night, Uncle Aaron.

[Panel 5: Aaron walks into his room, pitch black, closing the door behind him. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: The lightning comes from outside the window, illuminating the room. Next to the door is a pile of explosives labelled “contingency stuff” in sharpie.]

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Aaaand we’re back to Matt’s apartment, where Cindy is refusing to get up and out of bed. Matt, on the other hand, is sitting up, smiling affectionately at her. (Cindy is still wearing Matt’s oversized shirt (An ESU School of Humanities shirt) and Matt is finally wearing one as well.) A ray of sunlight is passing through Matt’s curtains, indicating an early morning tone setting for the two.]

Matt: Hey.

Cindy: Hrmphhh.

Matt: Morning, Cin. You sleep okay?

[Panel 2: Cindy has gripped Matt by the head, nuzzling against him comfortably.]

Cindy: Mrmm-Hmmm.

C’mere.

[Panel 3: Cindy has rolled over to face Matt, the sunlight landing on her face awkwardly as she closes her eye closest to the sun. (In this case, her left eye)]

Cindy: Hey, do you wanna just stay in bed all day and cuddle?

I think that’d be nice.

Matt: One, if you didn’t have one eye totally sealed shut, you’d be a lot cuter.

Two, there’s no food in the bed, so that’s a no-go.

[Panel 4: Cindy tries to pull the puppy dog eye, snuggling up to Matt again. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Matt gets out of bed, his shoulder faintly popping as he moves sharply. Cindy, meanwhile, is left to sit in the bed by herself, and putting on a face of disappointment.]

Matt: Honey, I can’t stay in bed. I just have to feel productive.

And as much as I want to make you happy, staying in bed all day isn’t productive.

Cindy: Awww….

[Panel 6: As Matt slips on his pants with one hand, he passes Cindy her phone; not one to decline, Cindy takes the phone.]

Matt: By the way, your phone’s been going crazy for the last fifteen minutes.

Cindy: And your butt has been really cute for the last five. 

Especially now that I have such a nice view...

Matt: Har-har. Here.

[Panel 7: Cindy absentmindedly scrolls through her notifications, not really looking for anything specific.]

Cindy: Let’s see…

Text from Lola--

\--we’re still going on a double date with her and Rafferty on Monday, right? 

Matt: I’m not very good at bowling, but I don’t think that really changes our plans.

Cindy: Not a chance.

Hmmm… reminders from ESU, Horizon company picnic, Young Avengers briefing in ten minutes, NHL newsletter--

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Cindy eyes widen as she freezes up in panic.]

Cindy: Omigod it starts in ten minutes!

[Panel 2: Matt is in the middle of clasping his belt around his pants as Cindy grabs her costume top and pants, raising an eyebrow as she moves frantically to get dressed.]

Matt: What starts in ten minutes? The briefing?

Cindy: Yes!

Spidey is calling all the Young Avengers to figure out who the two fake Prowlers are, and I’m supposed to be there in ten--

Matt: I know, I heard.

Cindy: I’m so sorry, I’m a little scatterbrained right now.

[Panel 3: Cindy has shimmied into her top, tossed Matt’s shirt off to the side, and is in the middle of pulling on her pants. (Her webshooters and gloves remain on the floor.)]

Matt: No, hey, I understand.

If you need to go, then go. I asked you to stay the night, doesn’t mean you have to stay the entire day.

[Panel 4: Cindy has managed to slap on her webshooters, a grateful smile accentuating said gratitude.]

Cindy: Thanks.

I’ll be back by… tomorrow, maybe?

Matt: Odd time frame, but that’s okay.

Love you.

[Panel 5: Cindy has wrapped her arms around Matt’s neck to pull him in for a deep kiss. Her leg is hiked up as a sign of comfort. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Portrait shot of Cindy, who is grinning cheekily as she pulls away. Matt, on the other hand, is also smiling, albeit softly.]

Cindy: Love you more.

[Panel 7: Cindy has leapt off the fire escape, firing off a webline as she waves goodbye to Matt from her window.]

Cindy: Bye!

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Scene cut to Avengers Flat, where the Young Avengers are all assembled. (Including Toni Ho, who is decked out in the repainted Iron Patriot armor.) Hellion is impatiently tapping his foot, while Aracely is floating upside down and Nova is hovering a few inches off the ground. (The others are just standing around, without much to do.)]

Hellion: She’s five minutes late.

I say we just start without her.

Nova: I don’t think that’s how these things work.

Ms Marvel: Plus, y’know, it’s Spidey leading the briefing.

He’s willing to wait for her.

Hellion: I never got that. What does he see in her that he doesn’t see in any of us?

Gravity: How about his power set and knowing her real identity before any of us did?

They go way back, y’know; he beat up Iron Man to keep her safe.

[Panel 2: Hellion shrugs, not willing to back down, while Gravity, Iron Patriot and Ms. Marvel surround him.]

Hellion: Anybody able to figure out who she’s seeing behind our backs?

Toni: She’s allowed to have a private life, Julian. 

Just because you flaunt every part of your life in front of us doesn’t mean she has to.

Hellion: Still, it’s weird not knowing something about her. 

…Poor word choice. It’s fascinating.

[Panel 3: Gravity, Ms. Marvel and Ms. Marvel brush past Hellion, who raises his eyebrow 

Gravity: You’re worse than Tumblr, Jules.

Ms. Marvel: I take offense to that.

Gravity: Why does that not surprise me?

[Panel 4: Cindy swings into the building, clearly out of breath as Hellion storms over to her.]

Cindy: I’m here! I’m so sorry I’m late and--

Hellion: And where exactly have you been, young lady?

[Panel 5: Cindy stretches, having moved out of her landing pose, as Hellion yells at her.]

Cindy: Wow, sorry I got here five minutes late, dad.

Hellion: We’re on the clock, and--

Cindy: What do you have going on that’s more important, Julian?

[Panel 6: Hellion raises his index finger, as if about to yell, but his mouth is sealed shut. Silent panel.]

[Panel 7: Hellion looks off to the side, trying to come up with a good reason to be mad at Cindy. Silent panel.]

[Panel 8: Trying to deflect the conversation, Hellion continues to yell at Cindy.]

Hellion: That’s not the point.

Cindy: Hmmm. ‘Kay. So… absolutely nothing. Right.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Gravity is leaned against the counter of the Flat, Hummingbird still floating upside down. Regardless, she’s still smiling for no reason other than having the ability/capacity to smile.]

Gravity: Well, I dunno. I might’ve caught him trying to spread rumors about you.

Hummingbird: He thinks a lot more than he says!

[Panel 2: Silk turns to Hellion, having pulled off her mask to reveal her mouth pursed and her eyes seeing red. She’s pissed.]

[Panel 3: Cindy slaps Hellion. It’s loud enough to make a noise, and the impact mark is left on Hellion’s face; a helluva red welt mark.]

[Panel 4: The rest of the Young Avengers, who look on uncomfortably and/or in horror. (Sans Aracely, who is giddy as a schoolgirl; remember, she just thinks everything that isn’t a fight isn’t fun.)]

Nova: Holy %$@&.

Hummingbird: Ha!

[Panel 5: Cindy, fuming, walks away from Hellion, who breathes in relief.]

Cindy: Feh.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Spider-Man walks into the flat, holding a tablet in his hand as the Young Avengers gather around.]

Spider-Man: Alright, kids.

Thanks for making it, and--

[Panel 2: Spider-Man, having walked into the room late, sees the red mark on Hellion’s face and Cindy fuming, and raises one of his hands to point at them.]

Spider-Man: Uh-- Hellion, you good?

Hellion: ...Hm? Yeah, I’m peachy.

Spider-Man: Right, then.

[Panel 3: Large panel. A hologram of Prowler III, along with a hologram of Miles, appears on the tablet that Peter has set down on the counter.]

Peter: This is the Prowler. Well, one of the three.

Based on chemical examination of the toxin from Silk’s bloodstream, and cross-referencing from the X-Men powers database, we identified him as Miles Morales, a mutant teenager living in downtown Brooklyn.

Power set is a low-tier camouflage and a non-lethal chemical stun.

His mutant powers were discovered by Cerebro ten weeks ago, and he was approached by Cyclops and Rogue in secret to attend Xavier’s.

[Panel 4: Hellion, who clearly had no idea of the meeting, raises an eyebrow in surprise as Hummingbird and Silk ask questions.]

Silk: “In secret.” That’s ominous.

Hummingbird: Wait, why? Aren’t mutants accepted by society these days?

[Panel 5: Spider-Man clicks the projector, Miles’ Xavier datafile appearing alongside his vitals and pictures, and a picture of his father, Jefferson Davis.]

Spider-Man: For the most part, Aracely. But there’s still the extremist groups and occasional internet forums.

Case in point: Miles’ own father, Jefferson Davis. Defense contractor turned anti-mutant advocate after a mugging by a Mutant paralyzed his wife, Rio Morales, from the waist down.

From what Cyclops and Rogue could tell me, Miles wanted to join, but was worried about his father coming after him.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Silk, who has a worried expression on her face at learning this. In the background, Hellion responds to the briefing.]

Silk: So… what happened?

Hellion: Couldn’t tell you; I haven’t seen him at the school.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man shrinks Miles’s hologram, with a hologram of Aaron Davis as the Prowler materializes.]

Spider-Man: A few days after their third meeting, Miles just… vanished. Carlie passed on a missing person’s report filed by Rio and Ganke Lee, Miles’ best friend.

We’re suspecting that he was taken in by his uncle, Aaron Davis.

Based on Davis’ past as a career criminal? His profile matches the figure found in the footage.

[Panel 3: Silk raises her arm, to point with her hand towards Peter. (Who is off-panel.)]

Silk: So… he’s out committing crimes with his uncle?

Spider-Man [OP]: As far as we can tell. We don’t know what they’re building, but I’m running through the components they’ve stolen to see if I can narrow down their options.

[Panel 4: Spider-Man points to the now off-panel Young Avengers, using his free hand to gesture to the hologram of Miles and Aaron.]

Spider-Man: For now, this’ll be a Spider-problem. Silk and I will be leading the hunt on this one.

But if anybody here gets a hit on them, you’re more than welcome to take them in.

Any questions?

All The YA [OP]: …

Spider-Man: Awesome. Meeting’s over.

Silk, see me after.

[Panel 5: As the other Young Avengers split up, going their separate ways, Cindy and Peter begin talking.]

Cindy: What’s up?

Peter: I said I was going to narrow down what they’re going to steal.

But… with the parts they stole…

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Peter looks over to Cindy, pointing towards the off-panel tablet.]

Peter: There’s only one thing that these specific parts can come together and build--

\--a bioweapon.

[Panel 2: Large panel of Peter pressing another button on the tablet, with the hologram showing a cylindrical device with several vents and buttons all over it.]

Peter: This is Oscorp’s Ganali device. It’s a joint project between Horizon and Oscorp.

Theoretically, it was made to launch a shell to absorb toxins in the atmosphere and reduce the carbon footprint in urban areas.

But it can also expel those toxins. Violently.

Cindy: Oh, God.

[Panel 3: Cindy looks up and to her side, towards Peter.]

Cindy: We need to stop these guys.

Peter: Yep. We’re staking out Oscorp Tower tonight. Classic Spidey-Silk team-up.

[Panel 4: Peter and Cindy look back to the hologram again, both studying it and the device’s specs with intense curiosity.]

Cindy: Anything I need to do to prep for this?

Peter: Go home and get a power nap in.

And pray we can stop this before Manhattan needs to be quarantined.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Establishing shot of the building adjacent Oscorp tower. Miles and Aaron are too far away from the shot to be seen in detail, but their silhouettes are visible against the conveniently full moon.]

Capt: That night.

Aaron: You good?

[Panel 2: Miles is pulling on his Prowler suit, Aaron looking at Oscorp Tower through a pair of binoculars to prep for the whole thing.]

Miles: Yeah, just… do we really need to have the whole thing? Can’t we just…

...I dunno, pretend we have what we need?

Aaron: No can do. This part is a prototype. Only one in existence.

Without it, they’ll know we’re bluffing. We need it to pull this off.

[Panel 3: Miles is pulling on his Prowler mask, as Aaron has picked his up while smirking at his nephew.]

Aaron: You aren’t growing a conscience now, are you?

Miles: No. No, sir.

Let’s get it done.

[Panel 4: Aaron, having put on his mask, gives Miles a look of sympathy. (The Prowler mask works in this universe on the same principle as the Spider-Man mask, with the lenses changing size and shape to show expression.) He is holding him by the shoulders, in an attempt to give his nephew a solid leg to stand on and comfort him.]

Aaron: Hey. Look at me.

One more job. Then we can run off with the money and get away from your dad.

Nobody else will get hurt if we pull this off. Promise.

Miles: Yeah?

Aaron: Yeah.

[Panel 5: The two hug. Despite Aaron abusing Miles’ powers for his own purposes, it’s clear that Aaron does care for Miles, if in a twisted sense that doesn’t really work for a healthy guardian figure. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Prowler gets up, walking over to the side of the building as Miles follows.]

Prowler: C’mon. Time to steal some $#%@.

[Page 16]

[Note from Neil. All the panels from this page until I say so are silent panels, accentuated by the movements of characters.]

[Panel 1: Aaron fires off a zipline towards the tower, a burst of pressurized air coming out the other end.]

[Panel 2: The cable grips into the tower, the line tightening as the line loses its slack.]

[Panel 3: Miles and Aaron, both carrying pulleys, leap onto the zipline, sliding down them towards the tower.]

[Panel 4: Large; long, thin panel of the two sliding across the night sky, their silhouettes contrasting against the moonlight.]

[Panel 5: The tips of Aaron’s fingers show numerous suction cups expand on his fingers as they continue , along with a set of laser-tipped claws. Because Miles is further away from the perspective of the panel, we don’t see his claws appear yet.]

[Panel 6: The two land on the window, each of them making a solid thud on the reinforced glass.]

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Using the claws in his gauntlets, Aaron has begun carving a hole into the giant class pane, the lasers built into the tips speeding up the process. In the background, Miles has unsheathed his as well, moving to join him.]

[Panel 2: Moving between the two, the panel of this sequence shows the two about three-quarters of the way through.]

[Panel 3: The panel now shifts to Miles as the focal point, as the glass falls outwards to the city streets below. It’s clear they don’t care about knowing how they got in; they just want to make a fast exit.]

[Panel 4: Miles begins climbing into the building, his camouflage power taking effect as he does so.]

[Panel 5: As a thin blue outline, Miles drops into the building, with Aaron following in right behind.]

[Panel 6: Aaron lands on the ground, with two Oscorp guards turning the corner towards him.]

Guard 1: God, I hope that the webhead catches this Prowler guy. Whichever one, that is.

Guard 2: I feel ya.

If Osborn calls me personally to pull another graveyard shift…

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: The guards, alarmed by Aaron’s presence, raise their rifles; the second guard talks quickly into his chest radio, while Aaron raises his hands behind his head.]

Guard 1: Hey! You, hands behind your head, now!

Guard 2: This is Venkman, requesting backup for potential hostile--

[Panel 2: Aaron’s eyes narrow, the panel close to his face as he does so.]

Aaron: 3...2...1…

[Panel 3: The guards spasm in shock, falling to the ground as Miles decloaks between them.]

Guard 1 and 2: Hhyyuughh!

Miles: Night, night.

[Panel 4: Aaron moves over to the fallen guards, picking up the radio of the guard who had signaled for backup as he clears his throat.]

Operator [Radio]: Venkman, repeat, you requested back-up?

We have units ready to deploy.

Aaron: Stay back. I got this.

[Panel 5: Aaron speaks into the mic, doing his best to mimic the guard’s voice, albeit mildly unconvincingly.]

Aaron: Uh.. ahem. This is Venkman, situation under control.

Operator [Radio]: You sure? Why’d you call in?

Aaron: False alarm. Thought we had an intruder, it turned out to be nothing.

Operator [Radio]: Copy. Pulling back security.

Aaron: Ten-four.

[Panel 6: Miles and Aaron run down the hallway, leaving the two guards unconscious.]

Aaron: Let’s move.

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Down the hall, Miles and Aaron come up to a vault door, with Aaron pulling out a small device.]

Miles: Whoa. That’s a--

Aaron: Big door, yep. Which is why I’m glad I brought this.

[Panel 2: Miles looks around, his body language indicating an anxious attitude, while Aaron presses his device to the door’s locking mechanism.]

Miles: What is that?

Aaron: The door’s magnetically sealed. This releases a pulse of the opposite charge and overrides the magnets.

Clear.

[Panel 3: After a few seconds of nothing happening, the vault door swings open to reveal a small storage vault.]

Miles: I thought that’d be more dramatic.

Aaron: We don’t always get what we want, now do we?

Miles: No.

[Panel 4: Aaron and Miles walk into the storage vault, moving towards the black box in the center.]

Miles: I guess not, huh?

Aaron: Welcome to the real world, little man.

[Panel 5: Aaron presses a button on his backpack strap, letting it pop open as Miles picks up the black box.]

Miles: Doesn’t look like it did in the blueprint.

Aaron: It’s a box. The launch mechanism is in there. Gonna have to be built on the go.

[Panel 6: Aaron puts his hands on Miles’ shoulders, trying to prep him for the next step of their plan.]

Aaron: You ready for this, little man?

[Panel 7: Miles nods, shakily. He’s terrified, but he’s ready for that leap of faith.]

Miles: ...Yeah.

I’m ready.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Aaron walks out of the vault, without his backpack, into the quiet hallway. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: Aaron’s Prowler mask’s eyes widen at the off-panel voice alerting him.]

???: You ever heard one of the golden rule of mantles, Davis?

[Panel 3: Spider-Man and Silk, standing on the circle that Miles and Aaron created in the window, confident that they have captured the Prowlers.]

Spider-Man: You don’t take the name without asking the last guy.

Silk: How’s it going?

You were trying to escape, right?

[Panel 4: Spider-Man pounds his fist into the wall, the cable Aaron was going to use to escape falling out of the structure and plummeting to the street below.]

Spider-Man: Oops.

[Panel 5: As Aaron raises his hands in defeat, Spider-Man and Silk drop onto the floor, Spidey inspecting him as they land.]

Aaron: Fine. You got me.

Silk: That was… easy.

Unrealistic levels of easy.

Spider-Man: Normally, I wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, but--

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Spider-Man walks inside the vault, lenses widening; the entire room is laced in plastic explosives.]

Spider-Man: Yeah. This is why.

[Panel 2: Aaron moves to place his finger into his hand’s palm, Silk grabbing his wrist as Peter rushes out of the hallway.]

Spider-Man: BOMB!

Silk: I’ve-- no!

[Panel 3: Aaron holds his wrist clenched, with Silk looking around in panic and realizing Miles isn’t present.]

Aaron: Dead man’s switch.

I let go of this, all three of us and half the building go up in flames.

Silk: Wait.

Where’s your--where’s Miles?!

Aaron:...

[Panel 4: Peter looks away, his lenses raised in panic as well when Aaron’s hand looks like it’s about to open up.]

Peter: He slipped away. He’s got the part, not--

Davis, stop!

[Panel 5: Peter fires a webshooter at Aaron’s wrist, clasping it shut, as the latter grunts as Silk watches on in terror.]

Peter: No!

Aaron: Nyagh!

[Panel 6: Peter grips Aaron, pulling his wrists behind his back and subjugating him while yelling at Silk.]

Spider-Man: Silk, find Miles and stop him!

Go, go!

[Page 22]

[Splash page. Silk leaps out of the hole, plunging into the night sky, hair flowing behind her; despite the cool shot and graceful knife dive, you can tell she’s terrified. She knows what could happen if she failed. No dialogue; no time for it.]

[To be continued]

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who didn't read Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, that's gonna be required reading to understand what's going on here. Most of the plot points there are resolved within that story, but there's a few things that carry over and some general context for what's going on here is essential for explaining how things are different in this universe from 616. (As well as the chapter numbering. This is technically "Chapter 1" of Cindy's own story, but we're continuing on with chapter 31 since it's continuing the aftermath of the conclusion of Peter's character arc.
> 
> I've also taken the liberty of adding additional tags that aren't appropriate for this specific chapter, because they do show up in some form or another within the next couple of "issues" and it'll be easier for them to be there instead of going back and adding them manually.
> 
> Any commentary on how I'm doing so far would be greatly appreciated, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
